L'ultime combat
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 8 de la série débutée avec "Otage"
1. Retrouvailles

_C'est reparti pour une nouvelle histoire !_

 _._

 _Douze chapitres cette fois_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire._

 _._

 _._

Installé devant ses écrans, Finch travaillait sur un nouveau programme pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant le retour de son partenaire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore puis il entendit enfin la porte du loft s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et des pas rapides dans l'entrée, il tourna la tête dans cette direction, Bear s'était déjà précipité à la rencontre de son maître. Reese le caressa

-« Mission accomplie Finch » lança t-il joyeusement

-« Parfait. Pas de blessure ? » Interrogea ce dernier

-« Non. Vous le savez vous étiez en direct pendant l'intervention » répondit l'ex agent en se redressant. Il avança et déposa ses courses sur la table.

-« Je n'avais que le son M Reese, pas l'image » remarqua l'informaticien

John s'approcha

-« Cela devait vous suffire je pense. Ou ne reconnaissez-vous plus le son de ma voix ? » Demanda t-il en posant une main sur sa joue « et de mes soupirs ? » Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Il le regarda rougir, amusé, puis glissa une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui d'un mouvement souple pour l'obliger à se lever

-« Et maintenant vous aurez le son, l'image et l'action » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser, une fois puis d'autre encore, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il le fallu pourtant pour respirer

-« Je constate que vous êtes heureux d'être rentré » suggéra Finch

-« Non. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver : nuance ! » Répliqua John. Il tira sur la cravate pour dégager son cou et y déposer de multiples baisers. Finch frissonna

-« M Reese, J'étais occupé à un nouveau codage »

-« Hum ? »

-« Et j'aimerais le finir »

-« Maintenant ? » grogna John

-« Oui »

-« C'est pressé ? »

-« J'aimerais le terminer pendant que je l'ai bien en tête »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, vraiment. D'autant que je crains de ne plus en avoir le temps ensuite » ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu

Reese enfouit son visage dans son cou, frustré

-« Ca fait deux jours et demi que je vous vois à peine Harold. Je manque de vous » se plaignit-il

-« Justement. Vous pouvez bien tenir encore cinq minutes ? »

-« Pas évident » marmonna Reese

-« Pour me faire plaisir ? » interrogea Finch

John soupira

-« Si vous le prenez comme ça… » Il l'embrassa puis le relâcha à contrecœur « Vous profitez du fait que je ne peux rien vous refuser ! »

-« Merci » Ironisa Finch « Je n'abuserais pas »

Reese eut une moue contrariée

-« Qu'avez-vous ramené ? » demanda Finch en avisant le sac

-« Thé, café, gâteaux. Ca fait deux jours que nous ne partageons pas notre petit déjeuner. J'ai voulu rattraper cela » Finch sourit à cette réflexion. « Enfin à cette heure ce sera plutôt pour le gouter ! » remarqua John

-« Bonne idée. Je termine et je vous rejoins »

-« Ne soyez pas trop long si vous voulez profiter de votre thé » lança Reese en se dirigeant vers la table. Il emporta le sac dans le coin salon et s'installa dans le canapé avec son café, Bear à ses pieds. Finch se remit au travail. Il acheva rapidement son codage, tout de même pressé de rejoindre son compagnon.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il ferma son ordinateur puis se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il aperçu la veste de John négligemment abandonnée sur le fauteuil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire _« Jamais il ne changera »_ songea t-il. Il hésita quelques secondes puis céda à l'envie d'ôter la sienne ainsi que son gilet et il les déposa près de la veste. Après tout, vu l'humeur de son compagnon, il y avait de grande chance qu'ils lui soient bientôt retirés ! Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'opposer à cette idée.

Il se rapprocha, John était assis dans le canapé, la tête sur le dossier, les yeux clos. Il remarqua ses traits tirés par la fatigue. La mission avait été bien agitée, leur numéro était remuant, ils s'étaient à peine croisé deux fois pendant toute la durée de la surveillance. Doucement, il se glissa derrière lui et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il commença alors à le masser avec des gestes légers pour l'aider à se détendre. John rejeta un peu plus la tête en arrière, soupirant au bien être qui l'envahissait, tandis qu'un sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Finch continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente parfaitement détendu

-« Vous avez des mains extraordinaires Harold » murmura John

-« Remerciez le docteur Oblin » s'amusa Finch « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

-« Parfaitement bien » soupira John. Il ouvrit les yeux « Maintenant venez vous asseoir avec moi » ajouta t-il en tapotant la place près de lui. Finch contourna le canapé et prit place docilement

Reese l'attira aussitôt contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse

-« Merci » chuchota t-il

-« Mais de rien John »

-« Je vais aller réchauffer votre thé il doit être froid »

-« Non » l'arrêta l'informaticien « Froid ce sera tout aussi bien »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Oui. Voyons plutôt ce que vous nous avez ramené » ajouta t-il en ouvrant la boite de gâteaux. Il découvrit deux tartelettes garnies de fraises bien rondes et colorées

-« Cela semble très appétissant » estima l'informaticien. Il prit une fraise et la goûta. « Excellente » jugea t-il. Il croisa le regard intense de son partenaire qui le détaillait.

-« Je connais une meilleure façon d'y gouter » affirma celui-ci. Il prit un fruit à son tour, le saisit entre ses dents et approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon. Finch comprit la manœuvre et s'empara délicatement de la moitié du fruit. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, s'épousèrent un instant.

-« Que dites vous de ma technique ? » chuchota John

Pour toute réponse Finch reprit une fraise et la glissa entre ses dents. Reese sourit et la récupéra aussitôt, prolongeant un peu plus le contact. A nouveau il prit un fruit, puis Finch en prit un autre, chacun recommençant les mêmes gestes, terminant chaque fois par un baiser plus long, plus impatient. John prit une nouvelle fraise mais cette fois il posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et prolongea le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il laissa sa main glisser dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine alors que l'autre s'aventurait dans le dos de son compagnon qui posa les siennes sur ses hanches. John continua à l'embrasser, parcourant son visage, son cou, sa main saisit un premier bouton.

-« C'est gentil de vous être allégé » chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire

-« Ca vous arrange » le taquina Finch

-« J'aime quand vous me facilitez la tache » affirma John en s'appliquant à le dévêtir. Finch lui sourit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en une lente caresse qui le fit gémir.

-« Ca aussi vous aimez » affirma t-il continuant à le taquiner

-« Comme tout ce que vous me faites » murmura Reese avant de l'embrasser avec impatience, possessif. Puis il s'écarta et ôta chemise et maillot d'un geste vif avant de le plaquer contre lui

-« Et sentir votre peau contre la mienne » murmura t-il « Vos lèvres sur les miennes » ajouta t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. « Et vos mains sur moi » continua t-il tandis qu'il sentait les mains de son compagnon le parcourir. Il continua de l'embrasser, cherchant à atteindre chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Il le bascula doucement sur le canapé et fit courir ses mains sur son torse, retraçant chaque courbe, attisant savamment le désir de son compagnon, se délectant de chacun de ses soupirs. Il finit par dégrafer sa ceinture, puis se penchant vers lui il lui murmura : « et finalement ne faire qu'un avec vous »

Finch saisit son visage et l'embrassa avidement

-« Alors ne nous faite pas plus attendre » lui chuchota t-il le souffle court. Reese lu le besoin dans ses yeux identique à celui qui le dévorait. Finch le relâcha pour qu'il fasse disparaitre les derniers vêtements qui les entravaient encore et s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras en une parfaite communion.

.

John fut réveillé par un bruit incongru. Il se redressa sur un coude et scanna la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, puis éclata de rire. Dans ses bras, Finch tressaillit et se pelotonna contre lui par reflexe, avant de réaliser ce qui le tirait du sommeil. Il s'écarta alors et observa son compagnon avec étonnement, surpris de l'entendre rire si franchement. John lui fit signe d'un mouvement du menton, désignant la table. Il se tourna légèrement

-« Oh ! » s'exclama t-il stupéfait. Il aurait dû se fâcher sans doute, mais il croisa le regard pétillant de malice de son compagnon qui se retenait difficilement de rire encore. Il sourit malgré lui, puis voyant John céder à nouveau il se mit à rire à son tour, contaminé par sa bonne humeur.

Au pied du canapé Bear les fixait d'un regard perplexe, les babines pleines de crème. Sur la table la boite était à moitié renversée, quelques fraises étaient éparpillées, mais il ne restait plus la moindre trace des gateaux…

Son fou rire calmé, John posa la tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon avec un soupir bienheureux. Finch se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-« Ce chien est aussi terrible que son maître » constata t-il

-« Lequel ? Il en a deux » gloussa l'ex agent

-« Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler »

-« Hum. Il a des points communs avec vous aussi » jugea John. Il laissait sa main dériver sur le corps de son compagnon et se réjouit de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts.

-« Qui serait ? » interrogea Finch curieux

-« Sa capacité a supporter les colliers comme vous les cravates » affirma Reese « Et son goût prononcé pour les beignets » ajouta t-il en caressant le ventre de son partenaire en un geste explicite.

Finch eut un reniflement mécontent

-« Votre faute » marmonna t-il

Reese sourit

-« J'aime. Ca me fait plus de surface à câliner »

-« Incorrigible » grogna l'informaticien

John se redressa et l'embrassa

-« Vous voulez que je ramène autre chose au petit déjeuner ? Plus léger ? »

-« Je ne voudrais pas contrarier Bear » fit remarquer Finch

-« La belle excuse ! » protesta John avec un petit rire

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais génie ! » marmonna l'informaticien « Et arrêtez cela » intima t-il alors que Reese avait entreprit de déposer une multitude de baisers de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre « Je pensais que vous étiez fatigué »

-« Ca dépend pour quoi. J'ai soixante trois heures et vingt cinq minutes à rattraper… » Remarqua Reese continuant ses intentions

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« Pardon ? »

-« Soixante trois heures et vingt cinq minutes » répéta Reese « La durée de cette mission »

-« Vous avez compté les heures ? »

-« C'était non stop Finch ! » insista Reese « Je ne vous ai pas manqué ?»

-« Bien sur que si » murmura l'informaticien touché par la réflexion de son compagnon « Alors pas de repos ? »

-« Résistez-moi » suggéra John tout en accentuant ses caresses d'une façon de Finch jugea déloyale. Il saisit sa main pour le stopper mais l'ex agent lui échappa, l'enlaçant, il bascula pour l'attirer sur lui « Alors ? » chuchota t-il « Je me souviens d'une nuit où vous me l'aviez promis… »

-« Je sais » murmura Finch. Lui aussi se souvenait de cette nuit, trois mois après qu'ils se soient trouvés. Confronté à la folie d'une jeune femme il s'était voulu son rempart contre les ombres qui l'environnaient. « Je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire » murmura t-il finalement. Il se blottit contre lui « Je suis trop bien ici : à ma place » soupira t-il. John caressait doucement son dos, c'était apaisant et excitant à la fois. Il remua doucement,

-« John » soupira t-il plaintivement

Reese sourit et le réinstalla sur le canapé, il le taquina, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, les frôler, les caresser, mais toujours brièvement, sans jamais se poser vraiment. C'était délicieusement frustrant et Finch n'y résista pas longtemps. Il saisit son visage et l'embrassa avec empressement.

-« Cesser de me taquiner John » chuchota t-il. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressa contre lui « Aimez-moi. Oter moi toute envie de vous résister »

-« Avec plaisir Harold » chuchota John avant de lui obéir avec application.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch fut réveillé par un bruit de vaisselle et capta aussitôt une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine. Engourdi, il s'étira avec un soupir bienheureux. Une couverture le couvrait et un oreiller soutenait sa nuque. Il sourit à l'attention. Il mit ses lunettes et se redressa en se tenant au dossier du canapé pour observer ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

John était occupé à la confection du repas. Il semblait absorbé par sa tache et tellement serein, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. A ses pieds, Bear surveillait attentivement chacun de ses gestes comme il en avait l'habitude chaque fois que son maître cuisinait. Finch grava cette précieuse image dans sa mémoire comme un trésor.

Reese dut sentir son regard car il leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui sourit franchement en le voyant réveillé. Il posa ses ustensiles et s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline. Finch leva aussitôt la tête pour recueillir son baiser.

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« Plutôt oui »

-« Vous êtes tout ébouriffé » se moqua l'ex agent en passant la main dans ses cheveux

-« Vous ne valez guère mieux » rétorqua Finch sur le même ton « Qu'est ce qui sent aussi bon ? » demanda t-il curieux

-« Vous le verrez au dîner ! »

-« Bon » concéda l'informaticien qui comprit qu'il lui réservait une surprise « Je vais aller prendre une douche » affirma t-il en se levant

Reese le dévisagea et eut un sourire en coin

-« Vous devriez vous couvrir sinon le dîner va bruler et ce sera moins agréable à l'odeur et au goût ! » constata t-il

Finch rougit

-« Vous êtes insatiable ! » protesta t-il

-« Je ne suis pas le seul si j'en juge vos paroles » rétorqua l'ex agent

Finch pinça les lèvres, faisant mine d'être vexé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, drapé dans la couverture qui lui donna l'air d'un empereur romain offensé. John se retint de rire et reprit ses préparations.

L'informaticien revint une demi-heure plus tard, habillé de façon détendu mais impeccablement coiffé. John l'observa et esquissa un mince sourire par anticipation.

-« Installez vous, ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes » lui lança t-il

Finch vit que la table était déjà dressée et s'y installa. John vint déposer une poêle

-« Le dîner de Monsieur est servi. Réalisé par le chef et son assistant » affirma t-il solennellement en ôtant le couvercle

Bear l'approuva d'un jappement

-« Que serait le chef sans son aide ? » le taquina Finch

-« Il serait perturbé c'est certain ! » affirma John, puis d'un geste vif il passa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour les ébouriffer

-« M Reese ! » s'offusqua celui-ci

-« Trop tentant ! »

-« Gamin ! » protesta l'informaticien

John se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

-« Et j'ai des fraises pour le dessert ! »

-« Je crois que j'en ai assez mangé pour ce soir » marmonna Finch

-« Ah ? Ce n'est pas grave, je les garderais pour le petit déjeuner » affirma l'ex agent en déposant un baiser dans son cou avant de contourner la table pour prendre sa place. L'informaticien lui lança un regard désabusé

-« Vous vous rappelez notre conversation Harold ? Il était question de résistance... Vous voulez essayer finalement ? »

-« Ne vous moquez pas Monsieur Reese. J'y arriverais le jour où je le voudrais vraiment »

-« Demain matin ? » lui demanda l'ex agent avec un large sourire

Finch vit son regard pétillant de malice, son sourire tranquille. Il se sentit fondre une fois de plus. Il eut brusquement envie d'entendre à nouveau son rire, ce son si rare qu'il aimait tant

-« Une prochaine fois. J'aime trop les fraises » affirma t-il alors de son ton le plus sérieux. Comme il l'espérait John éclata de rire à nouveau et cela lui fit du bien. Il sourit à son tour. Cet homme était vraiment ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au petit matin la sonnerie du téléphone les tira du sommeil. Reese grogna et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller. Finch eut un petit rire en le voyant faire. Il se redressa aussitôt

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? » interrogea t-il

-« Vous. C'est inattendu de votre part. Je veux dire… autrefois vous étiez toujours prêt à vous lever immédiatement… »

-« Oui mais avec vous à proximité je trouve cela moins urgent » constata l'ex agent

-« Oh ? Je vous détourne de vos devoirs alors ? »

-« Vous voyez ! Je ne suis pas le seul ici à être un mauvais génie ! » Répliqua Reese. Il enlaça son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à le faire gémir de plaisir.

-« John » haleta Finch surprit

-« Je compense parce que je vais devoir changer notre programme et oublier mes fraises ! » affirma John le regard pétillant de malice.

-« Incorrigible » soupira Finch blasé.

-« Dites moi qu'elles ne vous auraient pas plû si vous voulez mais n'espérez pas que je vous crois ! » lança l'ex agent en quittant le lit pour aller répondre au téléphone qui sonnait à nouveau.

L'informaticien le suivi des yeux mais garda le silence : il ne voulait pas mentir !

John nota les indications et tendit le papier à son partenaire qui le rejoignait. Finch récupéra la note et s'installa devant son portable pendant qu'il se rendait à la salle de bains.

L'informaticien avait déjà collecté quelques informations de base lorsque John revint dans la pièce. Il commença à lire :

-« Alexandrine Gerart, 28 ans, assistante de direction dans une petite société de développement de logiciel. Pas de petit ami officiel, pas d'enfant. Plutôt discrète sur les réseaux sociaux. Hum… »

-« Oui ? » demanda Reese en se penchant pour examiner l'écran tout en achevant de boutonner sa chemise.

-« Cette jeune dame est très diplômée. Beaucoup trop pour le poste qu'elle occupe dirais-je »

-« Elle n'a peut être pas trouvé mieux ? »

-« Possible. Cela demande à être vérifié. Je vais étudier ses comptes »

L'ex agent sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon

-« John ! » protesta celui-ci

-« Quoi ? Cette fois je vous coiffe ! »

-« Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul ! »

-« Bon si vous le dites » concéda Reese. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules puis les laissa glisser lentement sur son torse

-« Mais… ! » bredouilla l'informaticien « John ! Voulez vous bien rester tranquille ! »

-« Je veux juste vous aider. Vous allez devoir vous habiller donc je pourrais vous retirer ce pyjama, hum ? Ça vous rendrait service non ? » Suggéra Reese en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Finch se tourna et lui fit face

-« Pour cela aussi je vais me débrouiller seul ! » protesta t-il « Le travail vous attend M Reese ! » ajouta t-il en désignant la photo qu'il venait d'imprimer. Reese se redressa en soupirant. Il prit la photo et l'examina

-« D'accord »

-« Je vous trouve bien dissipé ce matin » jugea Finch

-« C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore totalement compensé mes soixante trois heures et vingt cinq minutes »

-« Et cela vous demandera encore longtemps ? » interrogea Finch perplexe

-« Je ne sais pas. D'autant que le compteur repart avec cette nouvelle mission »

-« Et bien avec votre façon de calculer nous n'en sommes pas sorti » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Oh ? C'est une tentative de résistance Finch ? »

L'informaticien se leva et s'approcha de lui

-« M Reese si vous ne redevenez pas plus sérieux je vais réellement y songer ! » le menaça t-il

John passa un bras autour de sa taille

-« Et vous me dites ça dans cette tenue ? » remarqua t-il, sa main suivant le bord de la veste, largement déboutonnée, de son partenaire « C'est déloyal ! »

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Et bien vous pourrez réaliser ce que moi j'endure quotidiennement ! » estima t-il en désignant le col de sa chemise tout aussi échancré

-« Touché ! » remarqua John. Il l'embrassa. « Je commence par son appartement ? »

-« L'adresse est sur votre téléphone »

-« Alors j'y vais. Vous serez à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Oui. J'irais dès que je serais prêt »

-« Entendu » approuva Reese « Allons vérifier ce que cache la petite assistante ! » ajouta t-il en lui volant un dernier baiser

-« Soyez prudent » intima Finch

-« Toujours » affirma l'ex agent en lui caressant la joue avant de se résigner à le lâcher. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et quitter le loft. Finch le suivit des yeux, puis lorsque la porte se referma il se détourna pour aller s'apprêter. Son regard glissa sur une petite forme rouge abandonnée sur le tapis. Cette simple vision lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il décida d'aller se préparer avant que son imagination ne se fasse trop envahissante, John avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui !


	2. Enquête

_70_ _ème_ _chapitre de la série… Merci à vous de la suivre_

 _Inquiétant mon titre ? Peut être bien…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Elle revient au printemps ?)_

 _Jade181184 (Capitaine extra lucide)_

 _CoolMhouse (en attendant le D….. ; )_

 _Coljayjay (Allez on se motive !)_

 _Rochelle 17 (spécialiste du réchauffement climatique,_

 _Val81 (Finch toujours prêt comme les scouts : )_

 _Daniela (A quand la suite ?)_

 _Et à notre Nourann (On garde le moral et on avance )_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire._

 _._

 _._

 _._

John rappela son associé deux heures plus tard.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« J'ai équipé son appartement. Rien de particulier à signaler. J'ai récupéré les données de son ordi, je vous les amènerais tout à l'heure. En revanche c'est plus compliqué de l'approcher à son travail, l'immeuble a tout du bunker. Ils travaillent sur quoi au juste ? »

-« Normalement, la conception de jeux vidéo »

-« Rien de secret défense » jugea Reese

-« Non. Mais c'est un marché particulièrement concurrentiel. Un bon jeu peut faire la fortune d'une entreprise »

-« Donc risque d'espionnage, d'où la surveillance renforcée »

-« Exact. Quoi qu'il en soit je pense pouvoir résoudre ce problème : ils cherchent un nouvel agent de sécurité »

-« Je vois. Et je suppose que j'ai le cv parfait ? » Se moqua l'ex agent

-« Bien évidemment. Cela vous ennui M Reese ? » Demanda Finch détectant une légère réticence

-« Ca dépend » répondit aussitôt l'ex agent qui espérait cette question « C'est avec ou sans cravate ? »

-« M Reese ! » gloussa l'informaticien devinant qu'il s'était fait avoir

-« Si c'est avec j'ai déjà envie de démissionner »

-« Et si je vous promets de vous l'ôter moi-même à la fin de la mission ? » demanda Finch

-« Là ça demande réflexion » rétorqua John « La cravate et un peu plus ? » négocia t-il

-« C'est envisageable… » Concéda l'informaticien

-« Dans ce cas je commence quand ? » interrogea Reese faisant sourire son compagnon

-« Vous avez rendez vous avec le DRH à 13H00 »

-« J'y serais ! »

-« Vous n'êtes pas si difficile à convaincre finalement » estima l'informaticien.

-« Tout est question d'argument Finch ! » rétorqua l'ex agent

.

A midi Reese suivit Alexandrine qui quitta son bureau pour aller acheter un repas. Il l'approcha suffisamment pour appairer son portable. Elle ne resta pas longtemps à l'extérieur, préférant retourner déjeuner dans son bureau. Il la surveilla à la jumelle puis se prépara pour son rendez vous.

La rencontre se passa au mieux. Il était le candidat idéal, comme d'habitude, et le DRH l'embaucha immédiatement. Il lui fit faire une brève visite des locaux puis lui demanda de commencer le lendemain à 8H00. Sans en avoir l'air Reese repéra soigneusement les lieux mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Les employés, une dizaine, finissaient de déjeuner ou avaient déjà repris leur travail. Certains prirent la peine de le saluer mais la plupart ne lui prêtèrent pas vraiment attention.

Après le rendez vous John reprit sa surveillance. Alexandrine quitta l'immeuble vers 18H30 pour rentrer chez elle directement. Toutefois elle n'y resta qu'une heure, le temps de se préparer pour la soirée, que John devina festive en voyant sa tenue. Elle se rendit dans un club à la mode où l'attendait deux autre jeunes femmes.

Reese prit place dans le fond de la salle et la surveilla de loin. Il appela son partenaire pour évoquer l'enquête. Tandis qu'ils débattaient discrètement, il du refuser quelques invitations. A la troisième il capta le soupir agacé de son compagnon

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » se moqua t-il

-« A merveille M Reese » grinça celui-ci

-« Ah ? J'avais un doute »

-« Je pensais juste que Miss Gerart ne devrait pas trop prolonger la soirée. Vous devez vous lever tôt demain » répondit Finch pour détourner la conversation.

-« Vous craignez que je manque de sommeil ? »

-« La dernière mission a été suffisamment éprouvante » remarqua l'informaticien

-« C'est vrai mais… » Commença Reese avant de s'interrompre pour refuser une nouvelle invitation « Désolé Finch » affirma t-il en reprenant la ligne

-« Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes le seul homme disponible dans ce club » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer son compagnon

-« Jaloux Harold ? »

Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » remarqua John « C'est vous qui portez l'anneau »

Il y eu un blanc a cette affirmation. Puis Finch murmura :

-« C'est vrai. Alors me voilà rassuré » Il pouvait deviner le sourire de son compagnon.

-« Alexandrine semble décidé à rentrer Finch. Je la suis » affirma John en voyant bouger sa cible

-« Entendu »

L'ex agent suivit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle quitta le club. Elle se rendit directement chez elle et ne tarda pas à se coucher. John patienta encore un peu puis décida qu'il pouvait rentrer lui aussi.

Il était tout juste minuit lorsqu'il franchit la porte du loft. Compte tenu des distances, c'était le lieu le plus indiqué durant cette enquête. Finch se redressa, délaissant aussitôt son livre.

-« Tout va bien ? » interrogea t-il

John approcha pour l'embrasser

-« Rien à signaler. Elle est rentrée chez elle et il ne s'est rien passé. Et vous du nouveau ? » Ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains

-« Non rien. Elle n'a ni antécédent ni compte suspect. Une vie parfaitement lisse en apparence »

-« Mais son numéro est tombé… »

-« En effet. Il doit donc y avoir une faille » approuva Finch

John revint dans la chambre et s'installa près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Nous verrons demain. La menace est peut être dans son boulot ? »

-« Tout est possible » jugea Finch

Reese nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Lorsque je serais dans la place je pourrais facilement vérifier. En attendant vous avez bien fait de boutonner correctement votre veste : il faut que je dorme pour être à l'heure demain »

-« Dormez M Reese ! » intima l'informaticien « Vous en avez besoin ! »

-« Pas tant que cela Harold »

-« Mais moi si ! Je me dois d'être en forme pour la fin de la mission lorsque je devrais vous ôter votre cravate »

-« Et un peu plus ? » corrigea l'ex agent

-« Oui M l'excessif »

John gloussa

-« Dans ce cas bonne nuit Harold ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese prit son nouveau poste à 8H00 précise et se posta à l'entrée de l'immeuble pour surveiller l'arrivée des employés. Il était hors de la cabine réservée aux gardiens lorsque leur numéro passa près de lui. Elle lui adressa un regard indifférent et ne le salua même pas. Il regagna la cabine, perplexe, pour continuer la surveillance avec les caméras disséminées dans les couloirs. Echangeant de temps à autre quelques mots avec le second garde pour donner le change. Il ne pouvait maintenir la caméra braquée en permanence sur le bureau de la jeune assistante mais il savait que Finch, lui, ne s'en privait pas.

Lorsque tous les employés furent arrivés il décida d'aller faire le tour des bureaux, son collègue préférant la surveillance sur écran, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il commença sa ronde dans les couloirs. Le bureau d'Alexandrine était vide. Finch l'informa qu'elle était chez le directeur et il en profita pour poser un micro dans la pièce.

-« Je vais en salle de repos. C'est à côté du bureau du PDG, je serais plus proche »

-« Entendu M Reese »

Reese pénétra dans la salle. Deux employés discutaient autour de la machine à café. Une jeune femme brune, petite, dont les cheveux, abondamment frisés autour de son visage, lui donnait un air de mouton, et un grand type brun, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise très cintrée à l'air vaguement efféminé. La jeune femme se tourna à son entrée et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Waouh Marthy ! vise un peu ce qui nous arrive là ! » S'exclama t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha vivement et avant que John n'ai pu réagir elle tâta son biceps d'une main experte « La vache ! C'est noël ! » Renchérit-elle. Levant la tête vers l'ex agent elle lui lança, enthousiaste : « vous êtes plutôt féminin ou masculin ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Reese vaguement suffoqué par tant d'aplomb

L'homme s'était rapproché et saisit la main de John avant de la lever

-« Il est plutôt "déjà pris" Marge » constata t-il dépité

-« Oh non ! » protesta l'interpellée « Vous n'êtes pas veuf ? Ou un divorcé nostalgique qui s'accroche à l'image ? »

-« Non. Je suis en couple et heureux de l'être » répliqua John d'un ton ferme

-« Et Merde ! » souffla la jeune femme déçue. L'homme posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa compagne

-« Et ouais Marge. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tout ce qui est comestible est toujours réservé »

-« T'as le chic pour me démoraliser » grogna la femme. Elle n'avait pas quitté Reese du regard et soupira « Avec des yeux pareils vous n'avez pas dû rester longtemps sur le marché ! »

L'ex agent lui lança un regard interloqué

-« Et si on était un peu plus poli Marge ? » suggéra l'homme. Il tendit la main à l'ex agent « Marthy Watson, ingénieur projet » se présenta t-il

John lui serra la main

-« John Randall, agent de sécurité »

-« Ah ben ça avec des muscles pareils ! » commenta la jeune femme

-« Elle c'est Marge Watkins » poursuivit Marthy. La jeune femme tendit vaguement sa main vers l'ex agent tout en continuant à le dévorer des yeux. Reese fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de la taquiner. Il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour le plus conventionnel des baisemains. La jeune femme devint cramoisie en une seconde _« Aussi rapidement qu'Harold »_ songea John

-« Hey ! » protesta Marthy « Vous allez me la tuer là ! » ricana t-il

-« Désolé » se moqua Reese

-« Pas moi ! » affirma aussitôt Marge, aux anges

-« Un café ? » proposa Marthy

-« Volontiers »

-« La machine ne fonctionne pas toujours bien. Je vais vous montrer comment faire » affirma l'ingénieur. Il fit quelques manœuvres « Vous avez vu ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui merci »

-« Elle fonctionnait bien cette machine. Je me demande ce qui cloche » s'interrogea Marthy perplexe

-« C'est toi l'ingénieur » remarqua Marge

-« Informatique. Je ne suis pas technicien ma douce ! » Répondit le jeune homme. Il tendit un gobelet à Reese

-« Merci »

-« De rien. Ca ne devrait pas être permis des mains pareilles » soupira l'ingénieur

-« Ah ! Cette fois c'est toi ! » Jubila Marge

-« Ouais bon, je suis pas de bois ! » grogna son compagnon « Allez on se calme, tu vois pourquoi on va passer ? »

-« Pour deux célibataires qui se dessèchent ? »

-« Ou deux obsédés ! » commenta Marthy « Alors on le laisse tranquille maintenant ! »

-« Ok ok… » Marmonna Marge

Reese les observait mi amusé mi perplexe. _« Deux phénomènes »_ songea t-il

-« Allez, on retourne au boulot Marge » intima l'ingénieur

-« Déjà ? » protesta t-elle en dévisageant l'ex agent

-« On a pas trois heures de pause non plus ! »

-« Dommage » soupira la jeune femme se décidant à le suivre.

John entendit alors la voix de son partenaire

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda t-il. Il perçu clairement l'amusement dans son ton

-« Ca va. J'ai survécu à une attaque massive » se moqua t-il « Vous avez entendu ? »

-« Je suis connecté au réseau des caméras de sécurité. Elles sont très modernes, avec micro intégré, et dans certaines salles il est possible de l'activer »

-« Intéressant ! »

-« Rassurez vous, j'ai momentanément coupé le micro pour que nous puissions parler »

-« Mais vous avez entendu notre conversation »

-« En effet. C'est Noël M Reese ? » Se moqua l'informaticien

-« Il paraît ! Qu'en pensez-vous Finch ? «

-« Je suis assez d'accord. Surtout si vous m'offrez des fraises » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Je n'oublie pas celles du petit déjeuner ! » rétorqua Reese

-« En tout cas je gage que Miss Watkins vous donnera toute les informations dont vous pourriez avoir besoin le cas échéant. Au vue de l'état dans lequel l'a mis votre baisemain, elle est tombée sous votre charme »

-« Jaloux Harold ? »

L'informaticien s'attendait à la question, il sourit

-« Non » répondit-il fermement

-« Même pas un peu ? » insista Reese vexé

-« C'est moi qui porte l'anneau John »rétorqua Finch sur de lui

Reese reconnu ses propres mots mais n'en fut pas moins touché.

-« Vous gagnez. Je vous aime Harold » ajouta t-il plus bas

-« Moi aussi John » répondit l'informaticien. « Je vais faire connaissance avec vos deux collègues désespérés » ajouta t-il redevenu sérieux.

-« D'accord. A plus tard Finch » Reese raccrocha et quitta la salle de bonne humeur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il renouvelait sa ronde, Reese croisa Alexandrine qui sortait du bureau directorial où elle avait été appelé une seconde fois. Elle le toisa puis gagna son propre bureau d'un pas vif.

-« Faites pas attention, c'est une pimbêche » commenta Marthy qui avait assisté à la scène depuis la petite salle toute proche où il faisait des photocopies

-« Je me suis dit que ma tête ne lui revenait pas » remarqua John

-« Oh aucune de nos têtes ne lui revient ! » affirma l'ingénieur « Sauf celle du boss mais elle s'est pris une veste. M Parker est du genre casé et fidèle »

-« Je vois »

-« De toute façon qui voudrait d'une fille aussi imbuvable ! » renifla Marthy méprisant « Elle énumère ses diplômes comme des trophées pour vous faire sentir qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous, elle est plus arriviste surtout ! »

-« Elle est cadre ? » demanda Reese l'air de rien

-« Juste assistante de direction »

-« Si elle est si diplômée pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas un poste plus important ? »

-« Parce que personne n'en veut comme chef ! » affirma Marthy

-« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

L'ingénieur fixa John en fronçant les sourcils

-« Vous êtes curieux »

-« Je me renseigne c'est tout »

-« Venez avec nous à la cafétéria à midi et je vous raconte tout » tenta Marthy

-« Pourquoi pas ? » accepta Reese

-« Chic ! J'ai déjà faim ! » Se réjouit l'ingénieur avant de rejoindre son bureau.

 _« Charmant déjeuner en perspective »_ soupira l'ex agent

.

OoooooooooO

.

John ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ayant rejoint Marthy et Marge au self, il s'installa à leur table après s'être servi et eut immédiatement l'impression de constituer le déjeuner de la jeune femme…

-« Alors, content de votre nouveau boulot ? » attaqua Marthy

-« J'ai l'habitude de ce job » éluda Reese

-« Pourquoi avez-vous changé de boîte ? »

-« La société où je travaillais a fermé »

-« J'aurais du prendre jambon melon en entrée » commenta Marge les yeux sur l'assiette de l'ex agent « C'est plus léger » affirma t-elle en remuant le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette avec une moue ennuyée.

-« T'aime pas le melon Marge » remarqua Marthy

-« Ah bon ? » demanda distraitement la jeune femme, perdue dans sa contemplation des mains de l'ex agent

Son collègue soupira

-« Irrécupérable »

-« Vous deviez me parler de l'assistante »

-« Vous avez de la suite dans les idées. Elle vous a tapé dans l'œil ? »

-« Ah non ! Pas cette pétasse ! » Protesta Marge

-« Pas du tout » affirma Reese « C'est juste de la déformation professionnelle »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Marthy perplexe

-« J'ai un ami inspecteur je crois qu'il déteint sur moi » tenta l'ex agent

-« Un vrai inspecteur ? » questionna aussitôt Marge en écarquillant les yeux

-« Oui un vrai »

-« Avec une arme ? Une plaque ? Et la voiture avec les lumières ? »

-« Oui avec tout les attributs de la fonction » se moqua John

-« Oh c'est top ! Vous ne voudriez pas me le présenter ? » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme

-« Pourquoi pas » répondit John prudemment

-« Commence par le plus important Marge ! » la reprit Marthy agacé « Faut toujours te le répéter ! »

-« Ah c'est vrai » murmura Marge confuse. Elle se tourna vers Reese « Il est marié ? »

-« Non. Divorcé »

-« Homme ou femme ? » continua t-elle

-« Heu… femme je crois »

-« Yes ! » jubila Marge « Faut que je fasse sa connaissance ! Vous m'arrangerez ça ? »

-« Si vous voulez » concéda Reese qui n'en avait pas l'intention en vérité : Fusco ne méritait pas ce coup bas.

-« Bon discutons » repris Marthy « Alexandrine est une garce, y'a pas d'autre mots. J'ai bossé dans la boite où elle a débuté y'a six ans. Elle était déjà cadre même si elle était toute jeune. Mais elle était en avance avec un sacré bagage et surtout elle savait comment s'y prendre pour progresser ! En deux ans elle avait usé trois collaboratrices. C'est une spécialiste du harcèlement moral. D'abord elle copine avec sa proie et quand elle en sait assez, elle utilise toute ses faiblesses. Ainsi elle sait toujours où frapper. Résultat, chaque fois elle grimpait un échelon sans difficulté ! »

-« C'est une stratégie efficace »

-« Sauf que quand la troisième fille a été remplacé, elle n'a pas eu sa place. Alors elle a recommencé la manœuvre avec la nouvelle. Même technique que les autres, mais cette fois elle est tombée sur un os ! »

-« Il est bon votre poisson ? » interrogea alors Marge

-« Heu oui » affirma Reese que son intervention impromptue surprit un instant

-« Moi le riz c'est pas trop mon truc »

-« Marge ! On est en train de parler d'un sujet sérieux ! » Protesta Marthy

-« Ben parle ! Je faisais juste un commentaire » grogna la jeune femme

-« Bon je disais qu'elle est tombée sur un os. Parce que la fille qui avait été engagé, c'était une des nièces du grand patron. Elle s'est plainte à son oncle et Alexandrine a été viré ! Et c'était justice ! » Martela l'ingénieur « Enfin la fille a quand même fini en dépression » ajouta t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

-« Ok. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas »

-« Après elle s'est fait embauchée chez un concurrent » continua Marthy « J'avais un copain dans la boite… »

-« Un petit ami ? » l'interrompit Marge

-« Ouais plus ou moins »

-« Faudrait savoir, plus ou moins ? » jugea la jeune femme

-« Marge ! » gronda Marthy agacé. L'intéressée pris un air boudeur mais resta muette.

-« Donc elle s'est fait embaucher et elle a recommencé. Tous ses concurrents ont fini en dépression. Sauf que le dernier a rassemblé tout les autres et à quatre ils l'ont assigné au tribunal ! »

-« Et elle a été viré ? » supposa Reese

-« Bien sur ! C'était pas une bonne pub pour la boite ! Les chefs ont étouffé l'affaire en bloquant les poursuites mais ça s'est su dans le milieu et cette garce n'a plus trouvé personne qui veuille l'embaucher. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté ce job d'assistante. A son comportement c'est facile de voir qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas mais il faut bien bosser »

-« Elle n'a pas beaucoup de concurrent à éliminer cette fois » remarqua John

-« Exact mais je me méfie quand même, elle pourrait vouloir la place du boss ! »

-« Ce serait ambitieux » jugea l'ex agent. Il entendit un soupir du côté de Marge et anticipa « Crème brulée. Dessert simple mais bon » lui affirma t-il

-« Ah oui c'est vrai » approuva t-elle « Les desserts c'est encore ce que je préfère. Votre ami inspecteur il aime les gâteaux ? »

-« Je pense oui »

-« Cool, on va s'entendre ! »

-« Marge t'exagère. John te présentera jamais son ami : tu vas lui faire peur ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai rien dit de mal moi ! » Protesta la jeune femme

-« John, elle ne vous ferait pas peur si vous étiez célibataire ? » insista Marthy

-« Je crois que Marge est… directe » suggéra prudemment l'ex agent

-« Ah tu vois ? C'est pas si grave ! » Jubila la jeune femme « Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes casé ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers John

-« Bientôt deux ans »

-« La vache ! Et elle vous plaît toujours autant ? »

Reese eut un mince sourire par anticipation

-« Il est celui qu'il me faut » affirma t-il clairement

-« Il ? » S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux collègues.

-« Je vais déprimer » se lamenta Marge

-« Pas autant que moi » renchérit Marthy dépité

John eut un sourire moqueur

-« Désolé » ironisa t-il. Il consultât l'heure « Je dois y aller »

-« Ouais. A plus John » soupira l'ingénieur

-« Bonne après midi ! » lança Reese amusé en quittant la table. Il sortit de la cafétéria puis chercha un coin isolé pour contacter son associé et l'informer de ce qu'il avait appris.

Harold décrocha dès la première sonnerie

-« Le déjeuner était bon M Reese ? »

-« Pas mauvais. Vous avez suivi ? »

-« Je n'avais que l'image cette fois. Il n'y a pas de micro intégré dans cette salle »

-« Vous avez manqué quelque chose Finch » remarqua John

-« Hum. Certains regards étaient assez expressifs » constata l'informaticien

-« En tout cas ce fut instructif » affirma son associé avant de lui relater ce qu'il avait appris

-« C'est étrange. Les dossiers professionnels de Miss Gerart ne comportent aucun détail de ce genre. Il devrait y avoir au moins une trace de la procédure même si elle a été stoppé »

-« C'est ce que je pense. C'est surprenant que vous n'ayez rien découvert »

-« J'ai retracé son parcours mais il ne s'y trouve aucun incident » confirma Finch perplexe. « Toutefois je vais creuser cette piste »

-« Ok. J'y retourne. A plus tard Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement son associé. Il était contrarié. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien trouvé ? Comment les dossiers de leur numéro pouvaient-ils être si nets au vue de ses agissements ?

Il décida de chercher en priorité la trace de la procédure, cela devrait l'éclairer. Il se connecta au serveur du tribunal et commença ses recherches.


	3. Le piège

_L'étau se resserre…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

Finch rappela son associé une heure plus tard

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« En effet. J'ai retrouvé la trace de la procédure et les textes des licenciements de Miss Gerart. C'est assez édifiant sur sa véritable personnalité »

-« Et vous avez découvert pourquoi vous n'y aviez pas accès ? »

-« Oui et c'est troublant. Les dossiers ont été "purgé" »

-« Purgé ? » répéta Reese étonné

-« En effet. J'ai dû creuser très loin pour retrouver les preuves. C'était du travail bien fait »

-« Volonté de tout effacer ? »

-« Certainement mais à ce stade c'est du grand art M Reese. Cela relève de la manipulation informatique à un certain niveau »

-« Vous pensez qu'Alexandrine a ce genre de compétences ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais c'est envisageable à force de travailler dans le milieu de l'informatique. Et si c'est le cas, alors nous l'avons sous estimé »

-« Pour l'instant elle n'a rien laissé paraître » remarqua Reese

-« Mais si elle a trouvé le moyen de modifier ses dossiers pourquoi n'essaye t-elle pas de trouver un poste à la mesure de ses diplômes ? »

-« C'est peut être récent ? » supposa l'ex agent. Il se rappela les paroles de Marthy «ou elle a d'autre aspirations comme remplacer le directeur ?»

-« Voilà qui serait ambitieux M Reese»

-« Mais si Marthy a vu juste cela correspondrait assez au personnage»

-« Admettons. Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à son supérieur physiquement ? »

-« Ce ne serait pas logique. Je pense qu'elle chercherait plutôt un moyen détourné de l'évincé, comme un complot. Cela ressemblerait plus à ses méthodes »

-« Dans ce cas elle serait la victime si son idée est découverte et que son adversaire riposte ? »

-« C'est un raisonnement qui tient la route »

-« Il nous faudrait des preuves d'une quelconque manipulation. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans son ordinateur, ni dans ceux de la société » constata Finch

-« Alors je vais continuer la surveillance jusqu'à ce que ça bouge et nous trouverons certainement des indices à ce moment là » affirma John

-« Je ne vois pas d'autre option »

-« Bien. J'y retourne. A ce soir ? »

-« A ce soir John »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille, Alexandrine quitta son travail à 18H30 pour rentrer chez elle se changer, puis se rendre dans le même club où elle retrouva ses amies. Reese les épia discrètement. Elles formaient un trio de charme. Alexandrine, grande blonde à l'allure sophistiquée. A sa droite une jeune femme brune de type latino, aux longs cheveux bouclés, et la troisième, plus classique, mais toute aussi élégante. Peut être même un peu trop ostentatoires. Il était facile de croire qu'elles étaient là pour se distraire, pourtant comme la veille il remarqua qu'elles déclinaient toutes les invitations, restant à discuter entre elles. C'était étrange. L'ex agent éprouva une sensation de déjà vue sans pouvoir la préciser vraiment.

Au bout d'une heure Alexandrine quitta le club et rentra chez elle directement. John resta en surveillance une demi-heure de plus puis regagna son loft.

Finch n'était pas couché, toujours installé devant son ordinateur.

-« Harold il est minuit vingt quatre : au lit ! » intima aussitôt Reese

-« Laissez-moi finir ceci » plaida l'informaticien

-« Les recherches sur notre numéro ? »

-« Oui » répondit brièvement Finch. Il continua quelques minutes puis laissa échapper un soupir frustré

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda John qui revenait de la salle de bains

-« Je ne trouve rien ! »

-« Que cherchiez-vous ? »

-« Je retraçais son parcours scolaire. Je n'ai pas de difficulté à retrouver ses dossiers dans les grandes écoles qu'elle a fréquenté mais rien de plus ancien, comme si elle n'avait jamais été au lycée ! »

-« C'est utile de remonter aussi loin ? » demanda John perplexe

-« Pourquoi pas ? À défaut de piste »

-« Ok » admis l'ex agent « Mais maintenant arrêt des opérations : c'est l'heure ! »

Finch fit la moue

-« Vous voulez que je l'arrête moi-même ? » proposa John « Je sais où est la prise »

-« Non ! » s'exclama précipitamment l'informaticien « Non je vais le faire ! »

-« Bien. Et allez vous changer rapidement sinon je vais être obligé de m'en charger » continua John. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille « Et si c'est moi qui vous déshabille vous allez y perdre quelques heures de sommeil ! »

\- « D'accord d'accord ! « marmonna Finch en terminant d'éteindre son installation. Il se leva et voulu traverser la pièce mais Reese le stoppa pour l'embrasser

-« J'ai quand même droit à un minimum » argua t-il

-« Bien sur » approuva son compagnon en lui rendant son baiser. Il finit par le relâcher et alla s'installer. Finch le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et il l'attira aussitôt contre lui

-« Vous avez peur que je m'envole ?» se moqua l'informaticien

-« J'ai peur de perdre du temps. Je n'en ai jamais assez quand je suis avec vous »

Finch s'attendait à une taquinerie. Touché par sa déclaration il se blottit contre lui.

-« Alors ne perdons pas une minute » affirma t-il

Reese posa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux, apaisé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une nouvelle journée débuta, identique aux précédentes. A midi Alexandrine sortit déjeuner et Reese la suivi, ce qui lui permit d'échapper à Marge et à Marthy. Elle entra dans un petit restaurant proche de son lieu de travail et s'installa au fond de la salle. Elle paraissait attendre quelqu'un, consultant régulièrement sa montre, mais personne ne vint la rejoindre. Elle sembla vaguement contrariée et regagna son bureau, visiblement nerveuse.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans les lieux John sentit la tension presque palpable qui y régnait. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait dû se produire un incident. Il croisa Marthy qui traversait le couloir la mine sombre.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda t-il l'air de rien

-« On est tous convoqué dans le bureau du boss »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit l'ingénieur. Il hésita comme s'il n'osait pas s'exprimer. John lui adressa un regard interrogatif et un sourire encourageant auquel le jeune homme ne put résister

-« Il parait que le boss a reçu un dossier compromettant » affirma t-il en baissant d'un ton

-« Pour qui ? »

-« Ca par contre personne sait. Et même si je n'ai rien à me reprocher je crains le pire ! »

-« Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher je ne vois pas ce qui vous fais peur » suggéra Reese

-« Ouais. Mais l'ambiance est tellement bizarre ! » Jugea Marthy

A cet instant John entendit une voix bien connu résonner dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour avoir confirmation. Lionel eut un mouvement de surprise en l'apercevant mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Marge les escortait, lui et un autre homme, sans doute inspecteur lui aussi.

Fusco les laissa prendre de l'avance.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fou là superman ? »

-« En mission » répondit brièvement l'ex agent

-« Pour qui ? Le boss ? »

-« Non. L'assistante. Et toi ? »

-« La direction nous a contacté. Enfin c'est plutôt pour les cols blancs comme Arven » précisa Lionel en désignant d'un mouvement du menton l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui se trouvait pour l'instant en grande conversation avec le directeur au seuil de la salle de réunion « Moi je suis là en renfort mais pour une histoire d'espionnage industriel je ne vois pas trop le risque » jugea t-il

-« Nous soupçonnions une histoire de ce genre » commenta John

-« Ce serait ta cliente la coupable ? »

-« Possible »

-« Alors quoi ? Elle a un flingue ? Sinon je ne vais pas être trop utile» constata l'inspecteur

-« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais le boss sera peut être très "nerveux" ? »

-« Un Fusco avertit en vaut deux » déclara Lionel, goguenard.

Il se dirigea vers la salle et Reese le suivi pour se poster à l'entrée. Il observa les employés y entrer un à un. Alexandrine passa devant lui, très raide, elle semblait particulièrement perturbée. Lorsque le dernier fut arrivé John referma soigneusement la porte et fit mine de monter la garde à l'intérieur pour pouvoir assister à la réunion. Mais tous étaient si tendus qu'ils ne firent pas attention à lui. Le directeur ne prit pas de gant et lança immédiatement ses accusations : Il y avait un traitre dans l'entreprise ! Et cet espion avait vendu à la concurrence leur dernière création, ce qui risquait fort de ruiner la boîte ! Il avait des preuves mais pas encore de nom. La discussion s'enflamma aussitôt, chacun haussant le ton pour protester de son innocence. Reese remarqua qu'Alexandrine restait étonnement silencieuse.

L'agent Arven imposa le silence et commença à énoncer les sanctions qui attendaient le coupable avant de l'inviter à se dénoncer. Alors qu'il faisait une pause, le son annonçant un nouveau mail retentit. Le directeur le consulta immédiatement puis releva la tête l'air furieux. Le regard noir qu'il lança à la jeune assistante la désignant plus clairement que des mots, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. La jeune femme recula instinctivement, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Son plan ne devait pas inclure cette situation ! Acculée, elle protesta :

-« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

-« Ah oui ? » riposta le directeur « Vous niez avoir vendu notre nouveau jeu à la concurrence ? J'ai des preuves solides ! »

-« Je n'ai… ce n'est pas possible » bredouilla la jeune femme « personne ne devait savoir »

-« Vous avez été trahi par vos complices ! » brama le directeur

-« Non, non… » Répéta l'assistante affolée

John, qui guettait la moindre menace, avisa immédiatement le point rouge apparu sur son épaule et glissant vers sa poitrine. Il se précipita vers elle pour la plaquer au sol. La vitre explosa projetant des débris de verre alentour et la balle s'écrasa contre le mur et le tir provoqua un mouvement de panique autour de la table. Fusco s'était baissé près d'eux

-« Le tireur doit être dans l'immeuble d'en face » lui lança Reese

-« Comprit, je demande des renforts ! »

Fusco appela le central et donna ses indications tandis que Reese intimait aux employés de se glisser contre le mur sous la large fenêtre comme il venait de le faire. Tous obéirent à son ordre. Il aperçu Marthy et Marge, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un coin, qui le fixait, impressionnés.

Alexandrine s'était laissée entrainer sans résistance, abasourdie par la tournure des événements.

-« Savez-vous qui veux vous abattre ? » lui demanda John

-« Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée » bredouilla t-elle

-« Vous aviez un plan ? »

-« Oui. Mais ça ne devait pas finir comme ça ! »

-« Qu'est ce que vous aviez prévu ? » insista Reese

-« Je devais fournir les copies. Ca devait passer pour un piratage pour écarter le directeur »

-« Et vous auriez obtenu sa place ? »

-« Heu…oui » approuva Alexandrine « Il n'était pas question de… de tout ça ! »

-« Apparemment vos complices ont décidé de ne pas laisser de témoin »

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était une amie… »

-« Qui ? »

-« Mon contact. Je l'ai connu au collège, elle voulait m'aider… » Plaida la jeune femme

 _« Au collège »_ songea Reese. Finch avait donc raison de chercher dans son passé…

-« On dirait qu'elle a changé d'avis » affirma t-il « C'est peut être plus rentable de vous éliminer après emploi ? »

-« Et elle a un nom ? » interrogea Fusco qui avait écouté la conversation

-« Mais c'est seulement un logiciel de jeu vidéo ! » s'exclama Alexandrine visiblement à bout de nerf « Il ne rapportera pas des millions non plus ! »

-« En tous cas ils emploient les grands moyens » jugea l'inspecteur

-« Restez ici » exigea Reese « On y va Lionel ? »

-« Ouais on tente » approuva ce dernier

Ils longèrent le mur sans se redresser et réussirent à quitter la salle sans encombre. Ils se précipitèrent hors de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent vers celui d'en face

-« Il devait viser du 3ème ou du 4ème » estima l'ex agent

-« Ca me parait le meilleur angle » remarqua Fusco. Il interpella un agent arrivé en renfort. John s'accorda un instant pour prévenir son associé.

-« Les gars n'ont trouvé personne » annonça l'inspecteur en le rejoignant

-« Finch dit qu'il n'y pas de caméra dans cet immeuble »

-« Allons jeter un œil sur place »

Les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'au 4ème et finirent par découvrir l'emplacement d'où le tireur avait agit

-« Il n'a pas récupéré la douille » constata Fusco en ramassant le petit morceau de métal

-« C'est bizarre. Il avait le temps de le faire » estima John « Et pourquoi utiliser une arme à visée laser ? Sans cela il n'aurait pas été détecté »

-« C'est peut être un adepte de la technologie ? »

-« Ca ne tient pas debout » murmura John avec l'impression de manquer quelque chose

Fusco reçu un appel

-« Ouais ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, un véhicule a été prit en chasse, son conducteur ayant été vu sortant de l'immeuble peu après les tirs »

-« C'est peut être notre snipper ? » jugea Lionel

-« Le conducteur s'est réfugié dans un autre immeuble sur la 7ème » L'opératrice lui indiqua une adresse

-« J'y vais » affirma Fusco

-« Bien inspecteur »

-« Bien ? » répéta celui-ci. Il s'interrogea un instant « Ca doit être une nouvelle » jugea t-il devant le terme inhabituel employé par son interlocutrice. Les deux hommes redescendirent et quittèrent l'immeuble pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée.

Reese la signala à son associé

-« Je vous appelle dès que c'est terminé »

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent M Reese » affirma l'informaticien

-« Même Finch connaît le code » marmonna Fusco par reflexe. Mais, concentré, il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur ce détail qui pourtant le perturbait. Il conduisit quelques minutes puis stoppa son véhicule devant un vieil immeuble. Celui-ci semblait à l'abandon.

-« Si c'est une planque elle est limite insalubre ! » constata t-il

Reese préféra sortir son arme, peu inspiré par les lieux. Ils avancèrent prudemment, visitant le rez de chaussé puis les deux étages sans rien trouver. Restait le sous sol où ils s'aventurèrent avec méfiance.

Fusco repéra une porte entrouverte et entra pour examiner la pièce. Il continua dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait au fond. Reese le suivait, sur ses gardes.

-« Une idée de où ça mène ? » chuchota Fusco

-« Aucune » Répondit John sur le même ton.

Ils étaient à mi chemin lorsqu'une lourde porte de fer coulissa et claqua bruyamment en se fermant derrière eux, obstruant le couloir. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard interrogatif

-« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Fusco

-« Impossible de faire demi tour » jugea Reese en examinant le lourd battant

-« Alors on avance » déclara Lionel

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long du couloir et parvinrent dans une petite salle qui semblait sans issue.

-« Nous voilà bien » grogna Fusco

Ils firent le tour de la pièce. Les murs étaient blindés.

-« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ! » protesta Lionel agacé

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est bâti comme une cage de faraday » estima Reese en consultant l'écran de son portable : aucun service « D'ici il est impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur »

-« On est piégé alors ? » interrogea son comparse

-« Exactement ! » gronda une voix qui semblait venir du plafond. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent un micro dans l'angle d'un mur.

-« C'est quoi ce cirque ? »

-« Vous n'aimez pas la décoration ? » interrogea la voix, ironique

-« Ecoutez, qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille d'arrêter cette plaisanterie immédiatement, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! » lança Lionel « Je suis l'inspecteur … »

-« Fusco » l'interrompit la voix « De la police criminelle de New York »

-« Vous me connaissez ? »

-« Oh oui ! Parfaitement inspecteur. Je vous ai assez observé pour cela ces derniers jours. Vous et votre ami John »

L'ex agent se raidit

-« John Randall paraît-il, mais j'ai un doute sur votre nom Monsieur l'homme mystère. Vous êtes bien plus difficile à tracer que votre complice »

-« Je suis une personne très privée » ironisa Reese

-« Peu importe. Je vous tiens et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

-« Vous pourriez faire les présentations ? » suggéra Lionel

-« Vous devinerez bien assez tôt » répliqua l'autre « Maintenant vous allez placer vos armes sur la tablette devant vous » exigea t-il. Une trappe coulissa dans le mur et ils aperçurent une petite ouverture.

-« Sinon quoi ? » lança Fusco

-« Sinon je vise » répondit tranquillement leur interlocuteur. Un point lumineux apparut sur chacun d'eux

-« Des lasers » murmura Reese

-« Vos armes !» Répéta la voix

A contrecœur, ils déposèrent leurs armes sur la tablette

-« Et vos téléphones »

-« Vous les avez déjà neutralisé » rétorqua John

-« J'ai très envie de les consulter »

Reese croisa le regard de Fusco

-« Allez, déposez vos téléphones ! »

John réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si l'inconnu s'emparait de leurs portables il découvrirait leurs contacts et pourrait remonter jusqu'à Finch. Il serra les poings à cette perspective. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

-« Lionel. Tu me fais confiance ? » Chuchota t-il

-« Bien sur » répliqua l'inspecteur sur le même ton

-« Alors fait comme moi »

-« Ok »

-« Assez de messes basses vous deux » gronda l'inconnu « Obéissez ! Ma patience à des limites ! »

Reese fit mine d'avancer docilement, portable à la main, puis brusquement il jeta l'appareil sur le sol et l'écrasa d'un brutal coup de talon. Fusco n'hésita qu'à peine et l'imita. L'autre fut trop surprit par la soudaineté de la manœuvre pour tirer.

-« Non ! » glapit-il « Qu'est ce qui vous prends ! »

-« Je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires » commenta John

-« Idiots ! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous faites ça ! Vous voulez protéger l'autre, le troisième homme »

Reese tressaillit à cette affirmation

-« Nous ne sommes que deux » tenta Fusco

-« Vous mentez. Je sais qu'il y a un troisième homme et que c'est un hacker très doué »

John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Fusco lui lança un regard inquiet.

-« Peu importe. Vous n'avez fait que gagner du temps. Je saurais bien le faire sortir de son trou lui aussi »

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? » protesta Lionel exaspéré par la tournure des événements

-« Presque rien inspecteur Fusco. Une juste vengeance pour tout ce que j'ai subit à cause de vous »

-« Si vous ne nous dites pas qui vous êtes on est pas plus avancé ! »

-« Vous devinerez. En attendant entrez dans la cellule » exigea l'homme. Une porte s'ouvrit dans la paroi « Obéissez ou je vise un endroit suffisamment sensible pour vous faire beaucoup souffrir sans vous tuer »

Les deux prisonniers se consultèrent du regard puis se décidèrent à avancer. La porte se referma sur eux, les isolant dans une petite pièce, munies de vitres sur la face opposée, mais toute aussi blindée que la pièce précédente.

-« Merde ! Comment on va sortir de ce trou ? » Grogna Fusco

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut trouver. Et vite » répondit John en examinant les lieux, obnubilé par la pensée du danger encouru par son compagnon.


	4. Contact

_Je crains que les précautions de John ne soient pas suffisantes. Alors deux prisonniers ou plus ?_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Reese avait vainement inspecté les lieux sans trouver de faille. Fusco tournait en rond en cherchant une idée.

-« Mes collègues finiront bien par se rendre compte de mon absence » affirma t-il « Et bien sur Finch va nous chercher »

 _« Bien sur »_ songea Reese. Mais il n'avait pas hâte qu'il le retrouve si c'était pour être pris au piège avec eux.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis la porte coulissa et trois gardes lourdement armé entrèrent dans la cellule. Sous la menace, ils leur passèrent des menottes aux poignets et des chaines aux chevilles et leur bandèrent soigneusement les yeux. Puis les deux hommes furent emmenés via le couloir par lequel ils étaient entrés. Parvenu à l'extérieur les gardes les contraignirent à monter chacun à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Un homme pris place à côté d'eux, pointant une arme sur leur poitrine en leur faisant clairement sentir le canon pour mieux les dissuader de résister.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Arrivés à destination ils furent poussés dans un nouvel immeuble. Les gardes leur ôtèrent leurs bandeaux pour qu'ils puissent avancer dans un couloir sombre qui les mena jusqu'à une nouvelle cellule identique à la précédente. Un garde les maintint en joue tandis que deux autres les libéraient des menottes et des chaines. Puis les trois quittèrent la pièce sans avoir dit un seul mot. La porte se referma avec un claquement sinistre.

-« Au moins on est pas séparé » estima Fusco « une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve ? »

-« Aucune » répondit l'ex agent la mine sombre

-« Le bandeau était très bien ajusté »

-« Ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser près de la dernière position connue. C'est logique » estima Reese

Fusco soupira

-« Y'a plus qu'à attendre je suppose »

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Alors ? Tu arrives à en tirer quelque chose de ces foutus portables ? »

-« C'est compliqué » grogna l'homme « Le premier était crypté. Le second n'est pas protégé mais il a prit un sacré coup ! »

-« Tu vas retrouver les derniers appels ou pas ? » demanda l'autre, nerveux

-« Je fais ce que je peux ! Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Tu aurais pu leur envoyer un garde ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire ces dégâts »

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

-« Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ces types sont prêt à tout ! »

-« Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre le boulot ? J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir ! »

-« N'empêche qu'en écoutant mes conseils… »

-« Et après ? De toute façon ce sont ces deux là les plus dangereux. J'ai ce qu'il me faut. L'autre se sera facile »

-« Tu te trompes ! L'autre est tout aussi dangereux à sa manière ! »

-« Dis plutôt que tu es vexé ! » ricana le premier

L'autre se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise

-« Tu as promis de me le ramener ! Tu as promis que j'en disposerais comme je le voudrais ! »

-« Hé ! Calme-toi ! » Tempéra le premier « Je tiendrais ma promesse et tu en feras ce qu'il te plaira ! »

L'autre lui jeta un regard mécontent, hésita, puis finalement ramassa sa chaise et reprit sa place

-« Allez trouve nous le bon numéro, envoi un message et je le capturerais ok ? »

-« Oui. Il faut qu'il paye ! » Martela l'autre

-« Ils doivent tous payer » insista le premier.

Après quelques minutes le second tendit une feuille à son complice

-« Je ne tirerais rien du premier. La puce est trop endommagée pour que je puisse décoder le cryptage. Ca c'est les numéros que j'ai réussi à obtenir dans le second »

-« Montre ? » l'homme lu la feuille « y'a pas grand-chose »

-« Il y en a trois qui reviennent régulièrement »

-« Ouais. Faut envoyer le message aux trois »

-« Attends » fit l'autre tout en consultant un fichier « Celui là c'est celui du fils de Fusco »

-« Alors c'était son portable qui n'était pas protégé »

-« Tu as l'intention de t'en occuper aussi ? »

-« Non. C'est un gosse. Je préfère le rendre orphelin plutôt que le tuer »

-« Reste ces deux là » jugea l'autre en désignant deux ensembles de chiffres

-« Il doit y avoir le numéro de Randall »

-« Et celui du hacker ! »

-« Alors envoi le message aux deux, tu verras. De toute façon on ne peut pas être localisé ? »

L'autre secoua la tête négativement

-« Alors vas-y ! »

L'homme prépara la vidéo puis valida l'envoi vers les deux numéros récupérés.

-« C'est fait. Plus qu'à attendre une réponse » affirma t-il

Ils échangèrent un regard nerveux. Espérant tout deux atteindre leur dernière cible…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« J'y comprend rien ! Je suis sensé aider à arrêter une voleuse de logiciel et je me retrouve coincé dans une cage de machin truc avec un psychopathe qui commande la sortie ! » Protesta Fusco

-« C'était un coup monté Lionel. On voulait nous attirer ici » affirma Reese tout en inspectant chacune des parois, cherchant une faille

-« Un coup monté ? » répéta Fusco

-« N'as-tu pas dit que l'appel du central t'avais paru bizarre ? »

-« Ben… c'était pas comme d'habitude »

-« Même cette histoire » jugea Reese « Elle a dit "Il n'était pas question de tout ça" je suis certain que tout était prévu d'avance. Ses complices n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de l'éliminer mais il fallait un moyen d'attirer ton attention »

-« En lui tirant dessus ? »

-« Tu es de la criminelle, tu n'allais pas intervenir pour un vol, il fallait plus »

-« Alors en résumé ? »

-« Je pense que celui qui nous détient nous surveillait depuis un moment. Il m'a vu intervenir dans la société. Il a décidé de simuler une tentative de meurtre, il fallait que nous intervenions ensemble »

-« Alors il guettait le bon moment et il ne lui restait plus qu'à nous attirer ici ? »

-« C'est ce que je crois »

-« Et une fois qu'il nous a il va essayer d'attirer Finch » ajouta Fusco contrarié. Il Fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ces hypothèses.

Reese pinça les lèvres

-« Je ne vois pas qui peut être derrière tout ça. Finch ne va pas sur le terrain avec nous. Enfin pas souvent »

-« Mais moi je vois très bien » répliqua Lionel

John se tourna vers lui, surprit

-« Ouais. Pense à ce qu'il a dit en nous bouclant »

-« Qu'il cherchait le troisième homme ? »

-« Non il a dit : "Je sais qu'il y a un troisième homme et que c'est un hacker très doué" Il ne le considère pas comme nous mais comme le "hacker" et j'en vois qu'un à qui Finch a barré la route avec ses talents. Un dont il a fait échouer toute les tentatives et je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! »

Reese le fixa un instant puis il comprit.

-« Cortez » souffla t-il et brusquement il se remémora le visage de l'amie qu'Alexandrine allait rejoindre au bar, celle qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu sans pouvoir se souvenir de son identité : la jeune épouse du trafiquant ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su s'en rappeler plus tôt !

-« Ouais et son satané beau frère ! » ajouta Lionel « Je parie qu'ils sont derrière tout ça ! »

-« Vous gagnez inspecteur ! » commenta alors la voix, les faisant tressaillir

Fusco lança un regard contrarié à son partenaire, agacé d'avoir été écouté

-« Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon on dirait ? » grogna t-il

-« Je suis un mauvais élève inspecteur »

-« Je vous ai déjà coffré deux fois, ça ne me dérange pas de recommencer »

-« Cette fois je crains que vous ne soyez pas en position de force inspecteur. C'est vous qui êtes enfermé et moi qui ai la clé. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser sortir, pas vivant en tout cas, vous m'avez suffisamment gâché la vie »

-« Ce fut un plaisir et je n'ai pas fini ! »Le nargua Fusco

-« C'est beau l'optimisme » ricana Cortez « Tenez-vous tranquille John » ajouta t-il « Vous ne trouverez pas d'issue »

-« Qui sait ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Dites moi plutôt où je peux trouver votre ami ? »

-« C'est beau l'optimisme » répliqua John

-« Vous avez tort ! Si vous me le disiez je pourrais le récupérer sans brusquerie. Si j'agis selon mes méthodes il risque d'en souffrir »

-« De toute façon une fois que vous aurez mis la main sur lui je doute que ce soit pour le ménager » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Vous ne voulez pas l'aider alors ? »

-« Drôle d'aide ! » estima Fusco

-« Tant pis. Avec ou sans vous je l'aurais, c'est juste une question de temps »

Lionel soupira et s'assied sur une des chaises

-« Il a pas tort je suppose » affirma t-il. Reese failli répliquer mais il croisa le regard de son complice qui lui désigna le micro et comprit la manœuvre. Il avait raison, puisqu'ils étaient écoutés, mieux valait garder leurs véritables pensées pour eux

-« Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est de sortir d'ici » répondit-il en fixant son complice  
Fusco n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit vibrer son portable, annonçant la réception d'un sms.

-« Enfin » soupira t-il soulagé. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du silence de son compagnon et de l'inspecteur. Le soulagement fut de courte durée et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué. Il ouvrit le message. La vidéo démarra et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant son compagnon. Le film le montrait avec Fusco alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir et s'y retrouvaient piégés. Il les vit déposer leurs armes puis se faire enfermer dans une cellule visiblement blindée et isolée pour empêcher tout contact avec l'extérieur. L'image coupa puis un message apparut : « Si cette vidéo vous interpelle, contactez-moi par sms » suivait un numéro de portable.

Finch sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui, pernicieuse. John était prisonnier, probablement en danger, ainsi que l'inspecteur Fusco. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il s'efforça de réfléchir calmement, revisionna la vidéo, mais rien ne lui permettait de deviner où ils se trouvaient. Il triangula leurs téléphones pour connaître leur dernière localisation. Selon le dernier appel de John ils se dirigeaient vers la 7ème. Sauf que leurs dernières positions, non seulement les situait à l'opposé, mais en plus les plaçait en deux points bien distinct alors qu'ils ne s'étaient sans doute jamais séparés _« Les données ont été trafiqué »_ estima Finch

Bear, sentant le stress émanant de son maître, vint poser la tête sur son genou et lui adressa un regard doux

-« Merci mon chien » murmura Finch en le caressant « Tu es réconfortant » soupira t-il

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Le moment était mal choisit pour recevoir un nouveau numéro. Il écouta les instructions. Trois numéros : il devina immédiatement. Que la machine lui communique trois numéros alors qu'il venait juste d'apprendre la captivité de son compagnon et de Fusco et que le ravisseur semblait à sa recherche ne lui laissait guère de doute sur l'identité des personnes désignées. Et il ne se trompait pas. Le numéro de Fusco en premier. Puis celui de Reese, et enfin le sien. Quel que soit la vérité derrière cette mystérieuse affaire, elle ne leur était pas favorable.

-« Reste calme » s'exhorta t-il « Ne pas penser au pire, juste penser à lui et tout faire pour le sauver » Paniquer ne l'aiderait pas, pire, cela l'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement. Il allait répondre bien sur, mais d'abord prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, essayer de comprendre et imaginer les réponses pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Après un quart d'heure de réflexion il décida qu'il était temps de répondre. Il aviserait ensuite sur la meilleure conduite à adopter selon les pistes qu'il avait imaginé.

-[Que voulez vous ?] Envoya t-il.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Hé ! J'ai une réponse » s'exclama Alexander

-« Alors c'était le bon numéro ?»

-« Il faut croire. Cette fois on le tien ! » Jubila le hacker

-« Tu sais où lui donner rendez vous ? » interrogea Cortez

-« Je connais le plan »

-« Très bien. A toi de le convaincre »

-« Il voudra aider ses amis »

-« Et si il décide de les laisser tomber ? » suggéra Cortez

-« J'ai déjà lancé une recherche pour le localiser. Il est bien protégé mais je retrouverais ce type ! » Répliqua Alexander agacé

-« Il nous as déjà montré ses talents » constata Cortez

Le hacker le fusilla du regard

-« Je te dis que je l'aurais ! » grinça t-il

-« Ok. Préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide » commenta l'autre sans oser insister

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch guettait anxieusement la réponse. Son portable vibra et il lut aussitôt le message

-[Vous]

-« Voilà qui est sans ambigüité » murmura t-il

-[Pourquoi ?] Envoya t-il

-[J'ai déjà vos amis. Je veux reconstituer votre trio]

-[Quel est votre but ?]

-[Vous détruire] Finch frémit en lisant ces mots. Là encore son mystérieux correspondant ne laissait pas planer le doute

-[Qui êtes vous ?] Envoya t-il se doutant que l'autre ne répondrait sans doute pas

-[Devinez]

-[Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison ?]

-[En effet]

\- [Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?]demanda Finch s'efforçant de le faire parler

-[Je vais vous envoyer une adresse. Vous avez trois heures pour vous y rendre]

\- [Vos réponses ne sont pas de nature à me donner envie de vous rejoindre] remarqua l'informaticien

-[Mais vous ne résisterez pas à l'envie de rejoindre vos amis]

Finch hésita quelques instants puis tenta une diversion comme John l'aurait fait

-[Qui vous dit que je suis disposé à les aider si cela me met en danger ?]

Alexander lut le message et fronça les sourcils contrarié. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse

-[Ce sont vos amis] insista t-il

-[Ils sont juste mes associés] tenta Finch

-[Vous êtes associé à un inspecteur de police ?]

En lisant cette question l'informaticien comprit qu'il avait réussi à surprendre son correspondant

-[J'ai mes raisons] répondit-il

-[Et l'autre ?]

-[C'est mon employé] envoya Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se raidir devant ce qui était devenu un demi mensonge. Bien sur Reese était toujours son employé. Mais il était tellement plus que ça désormais !

-[Donc vous ne comptez pas les aider ?] demanda Alexander

-[Je pourrais chercher une autre alliance avec un autre inspecteur. Et un employé est facile à remplacer] Ecrire ces mots le rendait malade mais il devait perturber son interlocuteur

-[Lire cela leur fera plaisir]

Finch se mordit les lèvres _« John ne le croira pas »_ se rassura t-il

-[Ils savent ce que je pense] envoya t-il alors

-[Donc vous ne viendrez pas ?]

\- [Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le faire ?] répliqua l'informaticien

-[Si vous venez je les relâcherais sans les torturer. Si vous refusez ils souffriront beaucoup. Et ils risquent alors de me révéler quelques uns de vos petits secrets. De ceux que vous préférez garder]

Finch ferma les yeux un instant. L'idée que cet homme puisse faire du mal à son compagnon lui était insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser paraître. Surtout ne pas montrer de faiblesse et ne pas le désigner davantage à son bourreau. Il devait laisser croire que seuls ses secrets lui importaient.

-[Si je vous rejoins les laisserez vous partir sans les interroger ?]

-[Tiens, vous avez peur pour vos secrets ?] Envoya aussitôt Alexander

 _« Il tombe dans le piège »_ songea Finch

-[Je ne tiens pas à dévoiler mes activités à n'importe qui]

-[Marché conclu] envoya le hacker [Si vous venez je les relâcherais sans les torturer]

-[Entendu]

-[Vous avez trois heures. Ensuite l'accord sera caduc et nous commencerons à discuter vos associés et moi]

Le message suivant contenait une adresse.

-[Bien entendu je vous déconseille de prévenir les collègues de l'inspecteur. Vous pourriez le regretter]

-[Je vais y réfléchir]

-[Je vous trouverais de toute façon. Vous ne feriez que gagner du temps] insista le hacker

-[Cela ne vous sera pas si facile] constata Finch

-[Ne soyez pas trop sur de vous. Je peux vous attendre. Je vous traquerais sans relâche]

L'informaticien frémit devant tant d'acharnement. Il ne répondit pas. L'autre utilisa alors un nouvel argument

-[Et si le père ne suffit pas je pourrais m'occuper du fils ?] Suggéra t-il

Il comprit aussitôt l'allusion. Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique.

-[Pourquoi me soucierais-je du fils davantage que du père ?] Envoya t-il. Il pria un instant que l'inspecteur Fusco ne lise jamais cela. _« Mais il n'y croirait pas de toute façon »_ songea t-il

-[Parce que c'est un gosse]

-[Et alors ?] Tapa t-il, cherchant à déstabiliser son adversaire

-[Vous êtes donc insensible ?]

-[Se créer des attaches est dangereux dans nos professions. Je préfère m'en abstenir] répondit l'informaticien

-[Trois heures] répéta l'autre et Finch comprit qu'il avait réussi à le persuader de son désintérêt et à ébranler ses convictions.

Il soupira. Il lui fallait un plan maintenant. Que ferais John à sa place ? Réfléchir comme lui, c'était la meilleure solution. Voyons, que devait-il faire ?

 _« Essayer de toujours garder un coup d'avance sur votre adversaire Finch »_ cru t-il l'attendre dire _« Prévoyez un plan B »_

Un plan B. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne devait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans prendre quelques précautions. Et d'abord il serait judicieux de savoir qui était le loup ?

Sans doute quelqu'un qu'ils avaient déjà affronté et qui leur en voulait beaucoup visiblement, et faisait preuve d'une grande détermination. _« Je veux reconstituer votre trio »_ se remémora t-il. Ce mystérieux personnage savait qu'ils travaillaient à trois. Pourtant la plupart de leurs adversaires n'avaient affaire qu'à Reese, voir à Fusco, mais lui allait rarement sur le terrain. C'était quelqu'un qui les considérait comme des associés et donc ne les connaissait pas si bien que cela

-« Mais surtout quelqu'un capable de récupérer rapidement des données sur un portable abimé et assez malin pour réussir à me contacter » murmura t-il

Une lumière se fit dans son esprit et il devina qui était leur ennemi.


	5. Réunion

_Je crains que la situation ne s'améliore pas …_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

-« Tu crois qu'il va venir ? » demanda Alexander anxieux

-« Je pense que oui. Il vaudra protéger ses secrets » répondit Cortez qui avait suivi l'échange

-« Ouais. Sauf que s'il vient il doit se douter qu'on les lui fera avouer »

-« C'est clair qu'avec mes méthodes il nous dira très vite ce que nous voulons savoir ! » se vanta Gabriel

-« Donc il ne viendra pas » grogna le hacker contrarié

-« Ses associés… »

-« Il n'en a rien à faire ! » l'interrompit Alexander « Tu as lu ses messages ?! »

-« Pourquoi ne pas faire lire ses réponses à ses employés ? Cela les rendrait peut être moins loyaux ? » Suggéra une voix venue du fond de la pièce. Sa jeune propriétaire quitta le canapé où elle était étendue et s'approcha des deux hommes

-« Tu es toujours bien inspirée ma douce » affirma Cortez en la prenant par la taille

-« Tu devrais rester en dehors de ça Chris » protesta le hacker

-« Elle est de bon conseil Alex ! Je vais afficher les sms pour qu'ils les lisent. Enfin… tu peux faire ça ? »

-« Evidemment. Mais tu crois vraiment que ça les influencera ? »

-« Essayons »

Le hacker fit quelques manipulations. Un écran se déploya sur l'un des murs de la cellule

Fusco releva la tête en entendant un bruit de glissement

-« C'est quoi ce truc ? » interrogea t-il « Ils nous invitent au ciné ? »

Un premier message apparu. Puis les réponses défilèrent lentement

-« Ce sont des sms » chuchota Fusco

-« Ils ont localisé Harold » souffla John. Il du faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour garder l'air impassible

-« Merde » répondit Lionel « Il va se faire piéger »

-« Il est plus malin que ça » répliqua Reese sans quitter l'écran des yeux, lisant anxieusement les messages

Fusco écarquilla les yeux devant leur contenu :

 _[Ils sont juste mes associés]_

Lorsqu'il lut le message suivant :

 _[Je pourrais chercher une autre alliance avec un autre inspecteur. Et un employé est facile à remplacer]_

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers son comparse mais John resta parfaitement calme

 _« Il ne va pas croire ça »_ se rassura t-il. Il lut la suite en s'attendant au pire. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en lisant l'allusion à son fils. Puis la réponse de Finch apparut :

 _[Pourquoi me soucierais-je du fils davantage que du père ?]_

Il sentit alors la main de Reese presser discrètement son bras. Il se tourna légèrement et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il n'allait pas croire pareille réponse ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble

-« La lecture fut-elle intéressante messieurs ? » interrogea Cortez

-« Instructive » commenta Reese. « Toutefois il n'y a rien dans ces messages que nous ne sachions déjà » ajouta t-il. Fusco lui adressa un regard circonspect mais garda le silence, lui faisant confiance.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Fusco n'est pas le seul inspecteur de New York et je ne suis qu'un homme de main parmi d'autre »

Lionel devina l'intention et renchérit

-« Ca fait partie du contrat »

-« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes de simples employés ? »

-« Et alors ? Vous devez en avoir aussi ? » Interrogea Fusco « Vous copinez avec eux ? »

L'autre mit quelques secondes à répondre

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que je veux savoir puisque vous n'êtes rien ? »

-« N'être rien ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas de parole » répliqua Reese « Même les voyous ont un code d'honneur »

-« Et si j'y mettais le prix ? J'en ai les moyens » suggéra Cortez

-« Je te rappelle que t'as l'intention de nous liquider mon gars, alors qu'est ce que je ferais de tes billets ? » ricana Fusco

La communication fut brutalement coupée et l'écran se replia

-« Je crois qu'il est vexé » jugea Lionel

Reese eut un mince sourire

-« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit »chuchota t-il

-« Ouais. Je suis bien d'accord » approuva l'inspecteur sur le même ton. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Il en faudrait plus pour ébranler la confiance que chacun des trois hommes portait aux deux autres

John s'assit et resta immobile dans son coin, concentré. Prêt à toute éventualité pour fuir et surtout s'efforçant de garder son calme et sa lucidité devant la menace qu'il sentait planer dangereusement sur son compagnon, à chaque instant plus proche. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Finch allait venir les rejoindre. A quoi bon espérer le contraire ? Il savait qu'il tenterait de le secourir, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il le savait parce qu'il aurait agit de même…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Parvenu devant la porte, Finch prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il remarqua la caméra braquée sur l'entrée

 _« Sans doute savent-ils déjà que je suis là »_ songea t-il. Comme pour lui donner raison la porte s'ouvrit et un garde armé apparut sur le seuil. Finch le toisa un instant puis pénétra dans le couloir. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui résonna comme un sinistre présage mais il se força à ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. L'homme le fouilla pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas armé puis lui fit signe d'avancer. Il marcha droit devant lui en suivant le couloir, descendit quelques marches puis l'homme l'arrêta

-« A droite » intima t-il

L'informaticien obéit et entra dans une petite pièce éclairée seulement d'une sorte de soupirail trop haut pour être accessible et bien trop étroit pour servir d'issue. Une chaise, une table, un fauteuil, c'était sommaire, gris, froid…

-« Assis » ordonna le garde en désignant le fauteuil

Finch prit place et se tint droit, l'air aussi calme que possible au vue des circonstances. L'homme quitta la pièce en le laissant seul mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une autre porte au fond de la salle ne s'ouvre. En même temps il capta le faisceau d'un laser, preuve qu'un tireur gardait une arme pointée sur lui. Un homme entra dans la pièce et s'avança lentement vers lui. Il fit le tour du fauteuil, le dévisageant d'un air perplexe, puis se planta devant lui. Finch détailla son vis-à-vis, un visage aux traits juvéniles, une silhouette mince qu'on devinait seulement puisqu'il portait une ample cape qui le dissimulait.

-« Ainsi donc voici l'homme qui a réussi à contrer toute mes attaques ? Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi insignifiant ! »

-« L'habit ne fait pas le moine » remarqua Finch d'un ton docte

-« J'aurais presque du mal à vous croire mais c'était votre portable et vous êtes venu »

-« En effet. Je suis celui que vous cherchez »

-« Si j'étais vous je ne m'en vanterais pas autant ! » affirma Alexander

-« Qu'ai-je à perdre ? » rétorqua Finch « Il me semble que de toute façon vous ne comptez pas me laisser repartir d'ici vivant »

-« Non c'est vrai » approuva l'autre

-« Il vous en a fallu du temps pour vous décider » constata le hacker

-« Ne m'aviez vous pas laissé trois heures ? »

-« En effet. Et je peux comprendre que vous n'aviez pas envie de me rejoindre mais je suppose que le besoin de préserver vos secrets a été le plus fort »

Finch lui lança un regard en coin mais ne répondis pas

-« N'espérez pas recevoir de secours. Personne ne viendra vous sortir d'ici ! » Cru bon d'ajouter Alexander

-« Je n'ai aucune illusion à ce sujet M Standen. Mais vous aviez promis de relâcher mes associés »

-« Et vous m'avez cru ?» ricana le hacker

-« Non. Je me doutais que vous n'auriez pas de parole »

-« C'est faux ! » protesta Alexander « Je n'ai qu'une parole envers ceux que je choisis. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas menti. Tout à l'heure je laisserais partir vos complices, seulement ce sera en compagnie des gardes de mon beau frère et je doute qu'il leur réserve un sort enviable »

Finch pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser voir son inquiétude. Pourtant toutes ses pensées allaient à John et il avait peur pour lui.

-« Mais peut être leur sort sera-t-il finalement meilleur que le votre ? » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion

-« Pourquoi ? Vous allez me tuer comme M Cortez tuera mes associés» remarqua l'informaticien

-« Sans doute. Mais avec lui se sera rapide, quelques jours, une semaine ou deux… vous ce sera autre chose, je compte vous faire réaliser ce que j'ai subit à cause de vous ! Ce que j'ai perdu ! Et je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra» cracha Alexander

-« Je ne suis responsable de rien » répondit tranquillement Finch

-« Vous m'avez contré ! »

-« Je n'ai fait que riposter lorsque vous avez attaqué mon associé. Vous auriez pu choisir le bon côté de la Loi »

-« Celui des gagnes petits ? » ricana Alexander « Moi je voulais une vraie vie. Satisfaire toute mes envies, que ma sœur soit traitée comme une princesse après la misère dans laquelle nous avons grandit »

-« C'était possible en travaillant » remarqua Finch

-« Et attendre des années ? Quand quelques mois suffisaient en sachant utiliser mes talents ? » demanda Alexander avec un haussement d'épaules « Mais vous avez tout gâché ! » S'exclama t-il brutalement. Il arpenta nerveusement la salle « d'abord cet inspecteur hargneux qui s'est acharné à arrêter Gabriel et puis cet homme qui a fait échouer son évasion ! Il a du rester dans cette prison infecte et ma sœur était malheureuse ! Et puis enfin quand il retrouve une vie normale vous intervenez à nouveau pour m'empêcher de détruire ce fichu flic ! Vous avez foutu en l'air tous nos plans et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec toutes les polices du pays sur le dos par votre faute ! »

-« Nous n'avons fait qu'arrêter des criminels » estima Finch « Votre beau frère est un assassin M Standen. Il tue des gens avec la drogue qu'il vend »

-« Mon beau frère est juste un commerçant »

-« Il vend de la mort » murmura Finch

-« Il n'oblige personne a en acheter. S'il peut en vendre c'est que des clients sont intéressés pour en consommer. A cause de vous et de vos complices Gabriel a perdu la moitié de son réseau et nous devons vivre terrés comme des rats » Il se pencha brièvement vers l'informaticien qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul devant la lueur de colère dans son regard « Jamais personne n'avait su me contrer comme vous l'avez fait ! »

-« Il faut une première fois » contra Finch qui s'efforçait de rester parfaitement calme devant l'agressivité de son vis à vis

-« Vous allez le regretter » grinça le hacker. Il tourna lentement autour du fauteuil. « Je commencerais par vous casser les doigts un a un et vous ne contrerez plus jamais personne, fini le clavier ! Vous verrez que lorsque les fractures guérissent ils n'ont plus la même mobilité »

-« Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de guérir M Standen » remarqua Finch toujours stoïque

-« Au contraire. Je vous l'ai dit. Je compte vous garder un petit moment. D'abord vous allez m'enseigner vos techniques, cela complétera mes connaissances »

-« Jamais » Répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton ferme

-« Oh vous ne direz pas cela longtemps ! Je connais des techniques qui vous délierons la langue »

-« Vous oubliez que je n'ai rien à perdre M Standen »

L'autre hésita, contrarié par sa résistance

-« Et si je vous proposais de garder vos associés en vie quelque temps ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas le maître de leurs destins M Standen, ce serait un marché de dupe »

Le hacker le fixa, furieux

-« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ? » s'énerva t-il

-« La peur s'apprivoise quand on la côtoie quotidiennement » constata Finch

-« Vous changerez d'avis » hurla Alexander exaspéré « Et vous deviendrez comme moi ! » ajouta t-il en dégrafant sa cape. Finch écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bras gauche de son adversaire, qu'il gardait replié, entouré d'une sorte de voile.

-« Une explosion lors d'un assaut mené par la police pour capturer mon beau frère. J'ai survécu mais ce sont des brulures au troisième degré. Les nerfs ne fonctionnent plus. Alors est ce vraiment survivre ? » Il le fixa, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard « Bientôt ce sera votre tour et je serais vengé ! » Affirma t-il

-« Cela ne vous rendra pas votre bras » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Nous savoir à égalité sera ma consolation ! » répliqua Alexander

Finch ne répondit pas, lui lançant simplement un regard indifférent. Parce qu'au fond, qu'importaient les tortures qu'il lui promettait. Elles ne l'atteindraient pas. Ce que cet homme ne savait pas c'est qu'à l'instant où il perdrait son compagnon rien ne pourrait plus le blesser…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Cortez pénétra dans la cellule l'air triomphant.

-« Et bien messieurs, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous ! »

-« On n'a besoin de rien, merci » répliqua Fusco

-« Pourquoi maintenant ? » interrogea Reese qui redoutait plus que tout la réponse

-« Parce que je n'ai plus d'autres préoccupations. Votre associé a daigné nous rejoindre et mon beau frère va pouvoir s'occuper de lui à sa façon »

Reese serra les poings sentant la colère monter en lui dangereusement.

-« Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il l'a fait pour préserver ses secrets, mais aussi contre la promesse que vous seriez relâchés sans être interrogé. Je vous laisse juge de ses priorités »

-« Promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas évidemment ? » jugea l'inspecteur

-« Au contraire. C'est mon beau frère qui l'a faite et il la tiendra parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire de vous. En fait c'est moi qui aurait du promettre mais je ne risque pas de le faire ! » Ricana Cortez

-« C'est donc Standen qui s'occupe de notre boss ? » interrogea Lionel l'air de rien. Il sentait la tension de son partenaire et redoutait un geste inconsidéré. Cortez était accompagné de trois gardes lourdement armé, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour attaquer.

-« Ouais. Ils vont régler leurs comptes entre eux »

-« Je ne savais pas que ce gamin employait vos méthodes »

-« Non. Il est plus subtil. Mais s'il ne s'en sort pas je lui donnerais bien volontiers un coup de main, il est de ma famille après tout » ajouta Cortez avec un sourire mauvais « Mais assez parlé d'eux. Voici le programme en ce qui vous concerne : dans deux heures je vous emmène dans une de mes propriétés, là où personne ne vous retrouvera et je vous y enseignerais les bienfaits de ma marchandise »

-« Tu dérailles ? » s'exclama Fusco sans pouvoir se contenir

-« Non. Vous allez apprécier vous verrez. Sauf lorsque vous serez vraiment dépendant et que je serais, comme par hasard, en rupture de stock » ricana Cortez « J'aurais plaisir à vous entendre me supplier de vous aider. Ensuite… je ne sais pas. Je vous tuerais surement ou peut être que j'organiserais un combat entre vous, ça pourrait être drôle ? Mais le vainqueur n'aurait qu'un sursit. Dans tous les cas n'espérez pas vous en sortir vivant, je ne garde pas mes ennemis en vie c'est trop dangereux »

-« T'es vraiment cinglé ! » affirma Fusco

-« C'est possible » jugea Cortez. Il se tourna vers l'ex agent étonné de son mutisme « Et vous ? Vous êtes muet M le justicier ? »

Reese esquissa un mince sourire mais lui adressa un regard glacial

-« Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. Je préfère attendre une bonne occasion pour agir » affirma t-il sur de lui

-« Je crains que vous n'attendiez longtemps » répliqua Cortez

-«En êtes vous sur ? » demanda tranquillement John sans cesser de sourire

Cortez parut un instant désarçonné par la froideur de son vis-à-vis, son assurance que rien ne semblait devoir ébranler. Puis il haussa les épaules

-« Nous partons dans deux heures » lança t-il en quittant la pièce « Ca vous laisse le temps de réfléchir »

Dès qu'ils furent seuls Fusco tourna le dos à la caméra et s'approcha de Reese pour chuchoter :

-« Ils ont pris Finch. Faut vraiment trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici ! »

-« Je sais Lionel. S'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux ils le paieront très cher »

-« Ouais. Pas de doute là-dessus ! » Il observa le regard sombre de son partenaire, son maintient rigide, il sentait la colère qui couvait en lui, brulante, meurtrière.

-« John ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« N'oublie jamais que je suis de ton côté tu veux ? »

-« Entendu Lionel » approuva Reese avec un sourire moqueur. Il refit le tour de la pièce. Fusco le vit s'arrêter un instant et plaquer ses mains contre la porte comme s'il espérait que cela suffirait à l'ouvrir. Il devinait la détresse sous le masque d'impassibilité et enrageait de ne pouvoir l'aider.

Reese s'efforçait de rester concentré, prêt à saisir la moindre opportunité, essayant de maîtriser ses craintes, sa peur de perdre son compagnon. Finch était à la fois force et fragilité, il savait que ces hommes ne le briserait pas, en tous cas moralement parce que physiquement… Il se rappela ces minutes insupportables lorsqu'il pensait l'avoir perdu à cause du père Miguel. Il se jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus. S'il le perdait il ne lui resterait rien. Le vide l'appellerait et cette fois il n'hésiterait pas à lui répondre …


	6. Résistance

_La tension monte et ce n'est pas fini…(oui Capitaine je suis sur la liste noire : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

-« Alex ne soit pas si nerveux ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! » Plaida Christina

-« Je ne comprends pas comment ce type peut rester aussi calme ! Ça dépasse l'entendement ! »

-« Il est maître de lui… » Suggéra la jeune femme

-« Avec tout ce que je lui ai dit ? Il sait ce qui l'attend et il ne dit rien ! » Ragea le Hacker

Christina se rapprocha de son frère et entreprit de lui masser les épaules

-« Détends-toi. Ca commence à peine ! »

-« Il est trop rigide » grogna Alexander

-« Que voudrais tu qu'il dise ? » interrogea sa sœur

-« Je voudrais qu'il me supplie » répondit spontanément le hacker

-« Attends un peu. Il doit essayer de garder sa fierté je suppose »

-« Ou au moins qu'il négocie, qu'il tente quelque chose… On dirait que son sort l'indiffère !»

-« Tu n'as peut être pas usé de la bonne approche ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? »

-« Essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à coopérer »

-« Ca ne marchera jamais »

-« Tu l'as attaqué de front. Essaye de ruser ? » Jugea Christina

-« Je ne vois pas comment… »

-« Veux tu que j'aille le voir ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de lui ? »

-« Il est têtu mais il devrait être capable de comprendre où se trouve son intérêt non ? Laisse moi tenter une approche tu verras» affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire entendu

-« Personne ne résiste à ton charme petite sœur. Tu serais bien capable d'y arriver ! » Répondit Alexander un peu calmé

-« Et bien allons vérifier cela ! » lança Christina. Elle rectifia son apparence dans le miroir puis quitta la pièce en adressant un clin d'œil à son frère

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se tendit en percevant un bruit de pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et un garde entra dans la pièce. Sa mine patibulaire n'avait rien de rassurante et la mallette qu'il tenait à la main pas davantage. Il la posa sur la table et en sortit quelques objets qu'il disposa soigneusement. De là où il se trouvait Finch ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait mais ce n'était sans doute pas de bonne augure.

Une jeune femme entra dans la cellule

-« Il est pas encore attaché » lança le garde. Elle resta sur le seuil et attendit que l'homme eut saisi des serflex et attaché l'informaticien sur le fauteuil, liant ses poignets aux accoudoirs. Finch se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement alors que l'homme tirait brutalement sur les liens pour les serrer au maximum. Trop serrés, Finch sentit que les lanières lui brulaient la peau mais il ne fit pas un mouvement qui aurait pu le trahir. Dès qu'il fut entravé la jeune femme approcha.

-« M Wren, ou quel que soit votre nom » affirma t-elle

-« Miss Cortez » salua Finch

-« Vous savez qui je suis ? » s'étonna Christina

-« En effet » Une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Et c'était vous l'amie qu'Alexandrine a connu au collège »

-« Exact »

-« Vous avez utilisé votre amie alors? »

-« Alex était certain d'attirer votre attention avec cette histoire de détournement dans une société d'informatique. Ce domaine devait forcement vous interpeller vous le hacker génial »

-« C'était donc cela votre but ? »

-« Quoi d'autre ? Si Alex veut un nouveau jeu il n'a pas besoin de détourner quoi que se soit pour l'obtenir. Alexandrine était juste un pion. Elle est tellement ambitieuse qu'avec la promesse d'être nommée directrice elle a accepté de nous aider sans hésiter »

-« Et vous vous êtes jouée d'elle »

-« Ce n'était pas vraiment une amie » précisa la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et j'ai cru que ça ne marcherais pas. Cela faisait déjà un mois que nous avions débuté » ajouta t-elle perplexe « Gabriel avait même décidé de chercher un autre plan »

-« Et d'éliminer Miss Gerart »

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Christina avec un geste indifférent. Mais Finch devinait que c'était forcement le cas. Sans intention homicide jamais la machine ne leur aurait transmis son numéro

-« Ce sont les méthodes de votre époux » remarqua t-il

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils

-« Si vous nous connaissez si bien, alors vous devez savoir aussi ce qui vous attend si vous vous obstinez à vous taire ? » demanda t-elle « La réputation de mon époux n'est plus à faire »

-« Je la connais mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis » répondit tranquillement l'informaticien

-« Vous devriez réfléchir M Wren. Il peut être si… »

Harold resta muet, attendant la suite

-« Quoique vous en pensiez je désapprouve ses méthodes » ajouta t-elle

-« Alors pourquoi le laisser faire ? »

-« Je ne décide pas pour lui »

-« Vous pourriez l'influencer » suggéra Finch

-« J'ai déjà essayé » soupira Christina « Mais c'est compliqué »

Finch la fixait d'un regard neutre, cherchant à deviner quel jeu elle jouait. Etait-elle sincère ? Ou une marionnette envoyée pour tenter de l'amadouer ?

-« Et à défaut, c'est moi que vous cherchez à influencer Miss Cortez ? » suggéra t-il

La jeune femme tiqua mais décida de suivre son idée

-« Vous êtes doué M Wren. Vous êtes le seul qui ai réussi à contrer mon frère jusqu'à présent. Vous pourriez peut être trouver un arrangement ? »

-« Quel sorte d'arrangement ? »

-« Vous formeriez un formidable duo : en conjuguant vos talents vous seriez impossible à déjouer ! » affirma Christina

-« Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un criminel Miss Cortez » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment être un criminel ! » protesta la jeune femme « Mon frère a aider bien des gens vous savez »

-« Oui je sais. En leur permettant d'éliminer leurs concurrents ? En détruisant la vie de ces derniers en échange d'une forte rémunération ? Je ne vois pas où est l'altruisme dans tout ceci »

-« Vous ne savez pas tout ! » protesta Christina « La plupart de ces hommes méritaient bien leur sort ! »

-« Je me garde de juger Miss Cortez, d'ailleurs aucun homme ne peut s'octroyer le droit de juger ses semblables sauf à se prendre pour dieu »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux, décontenancée par sa froideur

-« Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends M Wren ! Il vous suffirait de donner une adresse… juste de partager quelques informations et vous vous éviteriez bien des souffrances» elle se rapprocha de lui « N'êtes vous pas tenté ? »

-« Absolument pas Miss Cortez. Je garde mes secrets quoi qu'il m'en coûte »

-« C'est stupide ! Ils ne peuvent pas être plus important que votre vie ? »

-« Vous le dire serait déjà trop en dire sans doute » affirma Finch avec un sourire ironique qui parut déstabiliser son interlocutrice

-« Comme vous voudrez » concéda t-elle après un instant d'hésitation « Je voulais vous aider » tenta t-elle

-« Merci Miss Cortez mais j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seul »

Elle lui adressa un regard mi perplexe mi exaspéré puis quitta la pièce avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules dont Finch n'aurait su dire s'il était signe d'agacement ou de résignation. Comment savoir quelle était ses objectifs ? De toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de pactiser avec le diable pour tenter hypothétiquement de sauver sa vie. Ses secrets étaient bien plus importants. Et puis s'il devait se retrouver seul sans Lui que vaudrait-elle ?

Il observa le garde qui n'avait pas bougé, restant devant la table, sans doute à attendre son patron.

Finch se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Il avait réussi à en gagner un peu mais cela serait-il suffisant ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Je n'ai rien obtenu de lui. Il est obstiné » lança Christina en pénétrant dans la salle « C'est comme si tout cela lui était indifférent, comme si les menaces ne l'atteignaient pas » affirma t-elle avec un geste d'impuissance

-« Il a forcement un point faible et je le trouverais faites moi confiance » répondit Cortez tout en enlaçant sa jeune épouse.

-« Il a peut être une famille ? » suggéra Alexander « Il faudrait trouver à qui il tient »

-« Il est froid comme la glace. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer tenir à quelqu'un » répliqua Christina que l'attitude de Finch avait vexé.

-« On a tous quelque chose qui nous attache et il finira par m'en parler j'ai les bonnes méthodes pour cela » se vanta Cortez

-« Tu es le meilleur » roucoula Christina en se pressant contre son époux

-« Exact ! » répliqua Cortez avant de l'embrasser « D'ailleurs je vais aller m'occuper de ses complices pour les préparer au voyage et ensuite je commencerais l'interrogatoire, il me restera un peu de temps avant le départ et j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu »

-« Hé ! Ne l'abime pas trop ! » protesta le Hacker « Enfin pas tout de suite. Je tiens à connaître ses techniques »

-« T'inquiète Alex, je sais où frapper ! Il pourra encore te faire quelques démonstrations » le rassura son beau frère « du moins un petit moment, après… » Ricana t-il

-« Quand j'aurais récupéré ses méthodes tu en feras ce que tu voudras » jugea Alexander avec un haussement d'épaules

Cortez donna un bref baiser à sa femme puis quitta la salle pour se rendre dans la cellule de Reese et de Fusco.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John arpentait pour la énième fois l'espace réduit de leur cellule. Brusquement il stoppa devant son complice

-« Il faut tenter quelque chose Lionel. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à attendre » affirma t-il à voix basse « Surtout pas avec Finch entre leurs mains »

-« Je sais bien mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Y'a pas d'issue ! »

-« La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront il faudra tenter de les neutraliser »

-« Ok. Mais ca va pas être simple ! Trois ou quatre balaises lourdement armés contre deux types désarmés on est pas vraiment avantagé. Même si t'as peut être un ou deux couteaux planqués dans tes chaussettes ça va faire juste »

-« Je sais. Il faudra faire avec. Tu n'as donc pas envie de sortir d'ici ? » Répliqua Reese agacé

-« Autant que toi superman mais ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer tête baissée au risque d'y laisser sa peau ! » protesta Lionel. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'ex agent « Je sais que tu veux avant tout secourir Finch. Mais n'oublie pas que moi j'ai envie de revoir mon fils »

John lui adressa un regard coupable

-« Excuse-moi Lionel. Tu as raison » Fusco fit un geste pour signifier qu'il comprenait sa réaction « Mais si une occasion se présente… »

-« T'inquiète. Je ne la laisserais pas passer ! Peut être quand ils viendront nous chercher pour le transfert ?»

-Espérons le » soupira John à bout de patience

Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le bruit de la clé résonna dans la serrure, les deux hommes se tinrent aussitôt prêt à saisir toute opportunité. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un petit homme portant une blouse blanche et deux gardes armés. Le premier s'avança dans la pièce alors que le second restait près de la porte.

-« Et bien Messieurs je pense qu'il est temps de commencer vos cures » Lança Cortez dans le haut parleur « Et n'essayez pas de résister vous êtes dans mon viseur » précisa t-il alors que le faisceau des armes apparaissaient sur la poitrine des deux prisonniers.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Le médecin était insignifiant. Il n'y avait que deux gardes. Le rapport de force semblait équitable cette fois. Etait ce l'opportunité qu'ils attendaient ?

-« Inspecteur Fusco à vous l'honneur » affirma Cortez « Retirez votre veste et relevez votre manche ce sera plus simple. Et n'oubliez pas : j'ai la détente facile »

Fusco pinça les lèvres. Il recula lentement vers le siège et s'assis sur le bord tout en retirant sa veste. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le flacon dans la main gauche du médecin. Il releva lentement la manche de sa chemise. Il sentait la tension de Reese à côté de lui. A l'instant précis où l'homme approcha la seringue, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, du flacon transparent, dans le but de prélever le liquide à travers opercule l'inspecteur tendit la main et d'un coup sec frappa le flacon. Le médecin surprit ne put le retenir et la fiole alla s'écraser contre le mur et retomba en une multitude de petits éclats de verre. Fusco empoigna aussitôt son vis-à-vis pour se protéger du tir que Cortez avait immédiatement déclenché. Tandis que Reese se jetait sur le garde présent dans la salle. La balle atteignit le médecin provoquant un hurlement de colère de Cortez qui ordonna à ses hommes de les arrêter. Le second garde se précipita dans la pièce mais l'inspecteur fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir son arme. La lutte s'engagea entre eux comme entre Reese et le premier garde. L'ex agent avait presque maîtrisé son adversaire lorsqu'un coup l'atteignit dans le dos le faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Deux autres gardes venaient d'apparaitre et l'un d'eux l'avait frappé pour dégager son complice. Il braqua son arme sur la nuque de John pour le forcer à rester tranquille. Le quatrième garde prêtant main forte au premier pour achever de neutraliser Fusco et le tenir en joue.

-« Sombres idiots ! Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas m'échapper ! » Explosa Cortez

Fusco et Reese échangèrent un regard nerveux, s'efforçant de reprendre leurs souffles. John était toujours à genoux les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Fusco s'appuyait contre le mur serrant son poignet endolori

-« Matt occupe toi du docteur ! Il est vivant ? » Le garde fit un signe affirmatif « Encore heureux ! » Grogna Gabriel. L'homme souleva le blessé et l'emmena hors de la pièce

-« Vous allez me payer ça vous deux ! » grinça Cortez. Il ordonna aux gardes de sortir « Je reviendrais dans une heure et cette fois c'est moi qui m'occuperais des soins ! » affirma t-il « En attendant je vais aller rendre visite à votre complice ça me calmera ! »

John serra les poings, rageur. Avaient-ils précipité les choses par leur tentative ? Il fixa la porte qui se refermait sur eux d'un regard meurtrier

-« Fallait essayer » chuchota Fusco

Reese ne répondit pas. Toutes ses pensées allaient à son compagnon et à son impuissance à le protéger qui le détruisait à petit feu.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A nouveau des pas dans le couloir, une démarche rapide, décidée. Finch respira profondément pour se donner du courage, sentant que celui qui approchait était trop motivé et que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Cortez entra. Les mains sur les hanches, il toisa sa future victime d'un œil expert cherchant à l'évaluer.

-« Bonjour M Wren »

-« Bonjour M Cortez » répondit calmement l'informaticien

L'autre eu un sourire moqueur

-« Depuis le temps que vous me traquez avec vos associés je suppose qu'il vous est facile de me reconnaître »

-« En effet »

-« Personnellement vous ne m'intéressez pas. J'ai plus de rancune envers vos deux complices et j'ai hâte de faire ravaler sa hargne à ce petit inspecteur prétentieux. Il va regretter son zèle croyez moi ! »

-« Il n'a fait que son travail » estima Finch

-« Et après son dernier coup d'éclat j'ai encore plus envie de m'occuper d'eux ! » continua Gabriel avec un geste agacé

 _« Dernier coup d'éclat »_ s'inquiéta Finch _« Que s'était-il passé ? »_ Un instant il se sentit perdre pied mais la pensée que cela n'aiderait pas son compagnon le fit se reprendre très vite

-« Vraiment ? » tenta t-il tout en gardant un air détaché

Cortez eut un sourire moqueur

-« Ces imbéciles ont cru qu'ils pourraient s'évader ! » s'exclama Cortez sans remarquer son trouble passager

-« On ne peut reprocher à un homme d'essayer de regagner sa liberté » constata l'informaticien.

Il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner : s'ils avaient été blessés durant cette tentative ? Il mourrait d'envie d'interroger son vis-à-vis mais c'eut été montrer trop d'intérêt envers les deux hommes et attirer l'attention de Cortez. Il se résigna donc à garder le silence malgré les craintes qui le torturait

-« Mais ici c'est moi qui décide M Wren. Et ce n'est pas dans mes projets » ricana Gabriel « Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse vue votre opinion concernant vos complices »

Finch pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas

-« Toutefois ils ont blessé mon médecin et il faut que j'évacue ma colère sur quelqu'un » affirma t-il une lueur mauvaise dans le regard

-« Et je suppose que vous me jugez apte pour ce rôle M Cortez ? » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi pas. Et j'aide mon beau frère par la même occasion » rétorqua Gabriel « Dites moi M Wren, vous n'êtes pas de la police. Pourquoi vous mêlez de tout cela ? »

-« J'ai mes raisons » répondit prudemment l'informaticien

-« Qu'elles quelle soit, elles ne vous vaudront que des ennuis » constata Gabriel « Je dois rendre service à Alexander, c'est sacré la famille ! Alors je m'appliquerais tout autant avec vous qu'avec les autres » Il s'avança près de la table, parut examiner les objets qui s'y trouvaient « Lui et moi nous avons chacun notre spécialité. Moi je suis plutôt dans l'action et lui dans la réflexion »

-« Et votre épouse ? Elle est chargée d'amadouer vos adversaires ? » Demanda Finch

Gabriel le fusilla du regard

-« Christina est innocente. Elle ne fait que veiller sur nous » affirma t-il, agacé que son vis-à-vis ose évoquer sa femme

Il reprit ses reflexions

-« Voyons. Par quoi allons-nous commencer M Wren ? » Demanda t-il en frôlant les flacons du bouts des doigts « Les produits contenus dans ces fioles ne sont pas mortels pour la plupart. Mais certains provoquent des douleurs qui vous font préférer la mort » expliqua t-il en jetant un regard entendu à sa victime.

Finch sentit son cœur s'emballer mais resta parfaitement impassible en apparence. Il ne donnerait pas à ce psychopathe le plaisir de voir ses craintes. Cortez parut perplexe un instant puis se reprit

-« Bien sur je pourrais vous injecter un sérum de vérité » affirma t-il en saisissant un petit flacon et en jouant avec un instant avant de le reposer « Mais ce serait bien trop facile. J'aime compliquer les choses, les faire durer… »

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'absence totale de réaction de l'informaticien

-« Vous ne semblez pas redouter mes méthodes M Wren ? »

-« J'ai l'habitude de la douleur M Cortez. Je la cotoie quotidiennement »

-« Hum, une douleur chronique certes. Mais celle que je vais vous faire connaître est bien différente, plus brutale, plus vive. De celles auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas »

-« Je sais m'adapter » Jugea Finch. Oui, il saurait résister par fierté, par entêtement songea t-il. Il saurait résister, masquer sa peur qui peut être deviendrait terreur, et s'efforcer de rester digne face à la douleur. Tant qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à John il ne s'effondrerait pas. S'il s'avisait de torturer son compagnon ce serait autre chose. Mais cela ne viendrait pas de lui : il ne trahirait pas leur secret !

Finch se rendit compte que Cortez le fixait tandis qu'il s'était déconnecté un instant, perdu dans ses réflexions, s'efforçant de se concentrer pour supporter ce qui allait venir.

-« Vous avez changé d'avis ? » demanda Gabriel se méprenant sur son silence

-« Absolument pas M Cortez » répondit Finch en se redressant

-« Vous allez le regretter » insista l'autre. Il fixa de nouveau sa victime mais ne croisa qu'un regard glacial, insensible. Il se remémorant les paroles de sa femme _« Il est froid comme la glace »_ Finch perçu son hésitation. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, la tête droite, déterminé.

Cortez prit un autre flacon et fit capter la lumière au liquide verdâtre qu'il contenait

-« Dans ce flacon il y a une solution qui provoque des irritations des nerfs dans le membre où il a été injecté. C'est sensible un nerf et selon la dose cela peut très vite devenir intenable » Il lança un regard à l'informaticien qui ne broncha pas. Il saisit un autre flacon et vint tourner autour du fauteuil « Celui-ci contient une substance à base de venin d'araignée. L'injection elle-même est particulièrement douloureuse. Les effets sont en revanche assez brefs. Toutefois je pourrais renouveler l'opération » Cortez chercha de nouveau le regard de sa future victime mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Finch affichait une expression parfaitement neutre. Il laissa échapper un mouvement de frustration. Il retourna vers la table et saisit un flacon dont le liquide ambré accrocha la lumière

-« Assez bavardé ! On va commencer en douceur » annonça t-il. Il tendit la main pour saisir une seringue mais à cet instant un appel retentit dans le micro

-« Gabriel revient immédiatement, on a un problème » affirma Alexander d'une voix urgente

-« Quoi encore ? » répliqua l'autre mécontent d'être interrompu

-« Reviens, dépêche toi ! »

-« Et le type ? »

-« Il attendra ! » répliqua le hacker

Cortez se tourna un instant vers l'informaticien. Il hésita puis se décida a quitter la cellule visiblement à contrecoeur. Finch retint de justesse le soupir de soulagement qui vint gonfler sa poitrine, il s'en était fallu de bien peu…

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit retentir une forte déflagration…


	7. Sauvetage ?

_Voici la suite… je vais me cacher_

 _Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas sympa de jeter des tomates aux auteures…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

-« Vous êtes vraiment certain de votre info ? » interrogea l'inspecteur

-« Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Je le sais de source sure ! »

-« Bon admettons » grogna le policier « Mais des petits plaisantins surs de leur source j'ai déjà donné ! » ajouta t-il avec un regard suspicieux vers son vis-à-vis « Et j'ai du mal à croire que Cortez soit de retour à New York »

-« Non seulement il est à New York mais il est dans ce bâtiment ! » insista l'autre agacé. « Alors vous le donnez cet assaut bon sang ! Vous n'allez pas le laisser filer !»

-« Non. On tente » marmonna le policier « Mais si… »

-« Vous perdez du temps ! Et je vous rappelle que votre collègue l'inspecteur Fusco est piégé là dedans avec deux otages alors allez y mollo quand même »

-« Va pas nous apprendre notre métier ? » râla un agent qui attendait juste à côté

-« Bon les gars on y va » clama le chef « Vous, écartez vous ça peut être dangereux ! » intima t-il

-« Ouais Ok mais allez y maintenant ! » insista son interlocuteur

L'autre lui adressa un regard agacé puis fit signe à ses hommes d'avancer

Léon poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant faire

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » marmonna t-il

Lorsque Finch l'avait contacté trois heures plus tôt en lui demandant son aide il avait eu un peu de mal à y croire mais il s'était précipité à la planque sans une hésitation, tout prêt à aider ces hommes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Finch lui avait exposé la situation et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frémir, l'adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui ! Pourtant cela n'avait pas entamé sa détermination à aider ceux qu'il considérait un peu comme des amis, ou en tout cas il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Ensuite il avait appliqué à la lettre le plan de Finch. Il l'avait même perfectionné ce dont il n'était pas peu fier ! Installé devant l'ordinateur, il avait soigneusement tracé l'informaticien jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous et identifié l'immeuble où il se trouvait désormais détenu et où il y avait de fortes chances de retrouver aussi Reese et Fusco. Enfin il avait contacté la cavalerie. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui faudrait une bonne heure pour les convaincre ! Finch lui avait pourtant fourni d'excellents arguments pour cela et, de ce fait, il ne devait pas avoir inclus ce contre temps dans son plan.

Léon espérait donc qu'il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux pendant ce temps perdu ! De loin, il observa un agent faire sauter la porte, puis deux agents pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Au moment où deux autres voulurent les suivre les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Bien qu'il fut à bonne distance, Léon plongea précipitamment derrière une voiture pour se mettre à l'abri : on est jamais trop prudent !

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Quoi encore ? » grogna Cortez en entrant dans la pièce, frustré « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser ! »

-« Les flics ! Ils encerclent l'immeuble » annonça Alexander

-« Comment ont-il pu nous trouver ! » s'exclama Cortez en consultant les écrans des caméras de sécurité « C'est à cause de ce type ! » il se tourna vers l'un des gardes

-« Il n'avait pas de micro patron, on a rien trouvé sur lui ! » affirma celui-ci

-« Il a du trouver autre chose » jugea Alexander « J'aurais du me douter… »

-« Ouais ! Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux s'occuper des deux autres en premier ! » Râla Cortez

-« Si on avait fait ça on avait plus rien pour l'attirer ! » protesta le hacker

-« Alors il fallait le diriger vers une autre planque ! Maintenant on va les rater tout les trois ! » répliqua Cortez furieux « Mais je ne laisserais pas faire ! » Affirma t-il en vérifiant son arme « Tant pis si ce n'est pas comme je le voulais, mais ces deux types ne sortiront pas d'ici vivant ! »

-« Gabriel !» se plaingnit Christina

-« T'inquiète ma belle, je serais plus rapide qu'eux ! » l'interrompit son époux. Il la serra contre lui « Toi tu va prendre le passage et filer. Tu sais où m'attendre »

-« Je ne pars pas sans toi ! » protesta aussitôt la jeune femme en passant les bras autour de son cou pour le retenir

-« Je ne serais pas loin derrière ma belle » murmura Cortez « Juste le temps de leur régler leur compte »

-« Non ! » s'emporta Christina « La police est partout »

-« Il leur faudra du temps pour entrer. Soit raisonnable et va m'attendre en sécurité »

-« Et s'ils t'attrapent à nouveau ? »

-« Non, ça c'est fini, je ne retournerais pas en prison ! Je ne les laisserais pas m'arrêter, je me battrais»

-« Gabriel… » Murmura Christina

Son époux l'interrompit à nouveau

-« Non. Cette fois c'est moi qui gagnerait. Sinon ce sera mon ultime combat » Il embrassa sa jeune femme avec fougue puis la repoussa brutalement dans les bras de son frère pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le retenir et quitta la pièce rapidement. La jeune femme le suivit des yeux, inquiète, prise d'un sinistre pressentiment. Elle se tourna vers son frère

-« Pourquoi as-tu tellement insisté pour obtenir cet homme ? » lui lança t-elle agressive

-« J'ai autant le droit de me venger que Gabriel ! »

-« Il t'avait demandé d'attendre un peu, ce type était trop malin… »

Alexander allait répliquer, une déflagration l'en empêcha

-« Mon dieu Gabriel… » Gémit Christina. Elle adressa un regard noir à son frère qui s'était tourné vers les écrans pour vérifier la situation

-« Perdu pour perdu, ils n'auront pas le dernier mot » affirma t-elle brusquement

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » répliqua Alexander inquiet. Mais la jeune femme était déjà à la porte « Christina ! » l'appela t-il mais elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A l'entrée du bâtiment les agents essuyaient les tirs nourris des premiers gardes. Surprit par une résistance à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, ils leur avaient fallu deux minutes pour réagir ce qui avait permis à leurs adversaires de se positionner. D'autant que ceux-ci avaient l'avantage de bien connaître les lieux. Des renforts débarquaient déjà alors que la nouvelle de la fusillade s'était répandue par le biais de la radio.

De l'autre côté de la rue, à l'abri des balles perdues, Léon scrutait anxieusement l'évolution de la situation. Comme les autres il s'était attendu à moins de résistance, même si la réputation de Cortez n'était plus à faire, et il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet pour les trois otages.

A l'intérieur le couloir était un enfer. Conçu pour offrir une résistance maximum à toute attaque éventuelle, il s'avérait truffé de pièges et les assaillants ne parvenaient pas à avancer. Une seconde équipe força la seconde entrée de l'autre côté du bâtiment mais le même dispositif protégeait l'accès. Les portes secondaires étaient inaccessibles et les gardes très bien placés pour tirer sans être accessible à la riposte.

Au sous sol Finch entendait les échos de la fusillade. Il comprit que Léon avait réussi sa mission. Restait à espérer que les sauveteurs le trouverait à temps et surtout qu'ils trouveraient John et Fusco sains et sauf. Finch était persuadé qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Si John avait cessé de vivre il l'aurait forcement ressenti…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese et Fusco eux aussi entendaient les échos de la fusillade. Ils furent instantanément prêts à se battre, mais comment sortir de cette maudite cellule ?

-« Ils vont surement venir nous chercher, Cortez ne voudra pas nous lâcher » affirma Lionel

-« A moins qu'il ne décide de nous abattre pour ne pas prendre le risque que nous lui échappions » répliqua John

-« Mouais » approuva l'inspecteur

-« Dans les deux cas soyons prêt à intervenir »

John s'efforçait de maîtriser ses inquiétudes. Surtout ne pas penser qu'avant de venir les abattre Cortez pourrait bien commencer par s'occuper de Finch ou qu'Alexander chercherait à imiter son beau frère.

Les deux hommes se rangèrent de chaque côté de la porte misant sur la panique ambiante pour espérer un faux pas du garde. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables, puis la porte fut déverrouillée. Un garde entra mais n'eut pas le temps d'avancer que Reese était déjà sur lui malgré l'arme qu'il tenait pointée devant lui. John, en embuscade, lui frappa violemment le bras pour le désarmer, et l'autre, surprit par la brutalité de l'attaque, lâcha prise. Fusco lui donna un coup à son tour qui le fit chanceler. Reese s'apprêtait à le frapper à son tour lorsqu'il avisa un deuxième garde prêt à faire feu. Il saisit son adversaire par le cou et le plaça devant lui comme un bouclier. De façon a ce que les balles ne l'atteignent pas, L'homme tomba, mortellement touché, le second rejeta son arme désormais vide et se dressa devant ses deux adversaires. Il faisait au moins deux mètres et semblait une véritable montagne de muscles. Les deux complices échangèrent un regard et s'élancèrent en même temps sur le garde. Reese reçut un coup de poing et sentit craquer ses côtes douloureusement. Fusco reçu un coup à l'épaule qui le déséquilibra et il tomba à genoux. L'autre voulu en profiter mais Reese qui avait déjà repris un semblant de souffle se jeta sur lui par derrière le saisissant par le cou. Fusco se releva et lui prêta main forte. En unissant leurs forces ils finirent par maitriser le garde qui s'écroula lourdement au sol.

-« C'était un sacré morceau » jugea Fusco cherchant à reprendre son souffle

-« Mais nous formons une bonne équipe » répliqua John en se redressant

-« C'est sur ! » approuva l'inspecteur « Ca va ? » ajouta t-il en voyant l'ex agent porter la main à son côté sans pouvoir dissimuler totalement une grimace

-« Très bien Lionel. Il faut trouver Harold » Il avait ramassé l'arme du premier garde et la lui tendit « Je prends l'autre » dit-il en ramassant celle tombée dans le couloir. « Le type avait des munitions »ajouta t-il en désignant le premier et en se pressant de recharger l'arme.

-« Allons-y » approuva Lionel

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese et Fusco progressaient prudemment dans les couloirs

-« Ils ont du mal à entrer » jugea Fusco « Faudrait trouver de quoi les aider »

-« C'est un vrai labyrinthe » constata Reese

-« Dans toute ces pièces comment on va retrouver Finch ? En admettant qu'il soit bien dans cet immeuble »

-« Je suis sur qu'ils ont regroupés leurs otages dans un même lieu. Ce bâtiment a été aménagé pour cela »

-« Ouais je pense. Dommage qu'on ai pas les plans. Mais notre fournisseur n'est pas dispo » ajouta Lionel avec un regard en coin vers l'ex agent

Reese ne répondit pas, dévoré par l'inquiétude, il avait envie de détruire ces murs pierre par pierre pour Le retrouver.

Ils arrivèrent à un palier.

-« Etage ou sous sol ? » interrogea Fusco.

-« Je tente les étages » répondit John

-« Ok. Je prends le sous sol » approuva l'inspecteur.

Ils se séparèrent. Reese monta lentement l'escalier. La porte d'accès à l'étage suivant était condamnée. Il gravit une nouvelle volée de marches. Cette fois l'accès était libre. Il entendit des voix au fond du couloir. Quelqu'un donnait des ordres d'un ton nerveux. Le couloir formait un angle dans lequel il se dissimula. Il vit alors la silhouette d'un homme qui sortait de la pièce du fond, suivi d'un garde, et se dirigeait vers une porte sur le côté qui se révéla être un ascenseur.

-« Et surtout gardez les commandes ! Si la porte cède fermez le sas, ils ne doivent pas entrer ! » Hurla t-il avant de monter dans la cabine

Reese avait été tenté d'intervenir mais il comprit à cet instant qu'il était à proximité du poste de commande. S'il pouvait neutraliser les gardes à l'intérieur il pourrait ouvrir les portes aux assaillants. Il se demanda s'il existait une chance que Finch s'y trouve ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco descendit lentement à l'étage inférieur, attentif au moindre bruit. Il comprit qu'il était au rez de chaussée du bâtiment. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir monté un étage en arrivant. Mais le couloir présentait une certaine pente. Il s'engagea prudemment dans le sas, ouvrit une première porte et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce ressemblant à un salon. Il le traversa. Une porte au fond donnait sur une chambre

-« Je suis dans les logis » marmonna l'inspecteur. Il ressortit, longea le couloir en explorant les pièces, se retrouvant dans les cuisines « Je ne le trouverais pas ici » jugea t-il. La pièce suivante était un autre salon qui le laissa perplexe. Tout y était rouge et noir, un rouge vif, agressif, qui donnait presque mal aux yeux. Les tapis noirs le valorisait, accentuaient le contraste « Drôle de goût ! » grimaça Fusco. Un minuscule chien surgit de l'arrière du canapé et vint menacer l'inspecteur, grognant et lançant des aboiements suraigus

-« C'est quoi ce roquet de poche ? » marmonna Fusco. Il devina que le chien devait être le plus paniqué des deux. Il le saisit par la peau du cou et alla l'enfermer dans la pièce du fonds. « Pas envie que tu donnes l'alerte mon pote ! Et côté canin je connais mieux ! » Affirma t-il. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipités. Il entrebâilla la porte juste à temps pour voir passer une jeune femme qui courait vers le sas une arme à la main. Il la suivit sans hésiter.

Elle descendit l'escalier, s'engouffra dans un couloir puis entra précipitamment dans la dernière pièce « C'est de votre faute » l'attendit-il dire alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques mots encore. Elle répliqua. Il reconnu alors la voix de Finch qui lui répondait. Réalisant le danger il se précipita en avant…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La porte s'était ouverte à la volée et Finch avait vu Christina faire irruption dans la pièce, hagarde, les yeux fous. Elle tenait un petit pistolet dans sa main tremblante.

L'informaticien la regarda avancer vers lui. Son cœur s'accéléra en voyant la lueur de folie dans son regard. Toujours attaché au fauteuil il n'avait aucun moyen de s'écarter de la menace.

-« C'est de votre faute » affirma t-elle

-« Non » répliqua Finch fermement

-« C'est vous qui les avait attiré ici ! Vous avez inventé quelque chose… Ils vont me reprendre Gabriel et mon frère... »

-« Calmez-vous » tenta Finch comme elle levait son arme vers lui

-« C'est de votre faute » répéta t-elle en affermissant sa prise

Finch ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée fut pour John. Un instant il visualisa son visage, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice, ce regard bleu qu'il adorait, il lui sembla sentir sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux comme un certain matin de retrouvailles, il lui sembla entendre encore son rire…

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. La douleur explosa dans sa tête comme un second coup retentissait…


	8. Fin d'un combattant

_Oh là là des tomates, des chats de garde et des menaces! dangereux l'écriture !…_

 _Mettons donc fin au suspens !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese s'était avancé sans encombre jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle des commandes. Il jeta un bref regard à l'intérieur. Deux gardes armés. Ils tournaient le dos à la porte. Mais aucune trace de son partenaire. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Il avisa alors les écrans de contrôle, le meilleur moyen de le localiser…

Il repoussa la porte d'un coup de pied et tira immédiatement. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas même le temps de se retourner. Le premier s'effondra, une balle dans le genou, le second, assied, la reçu dans l'épaule. Reese désarma le premier et assomma le second qui tentait de se rebeller. Il trouva le panneau de contrôle principal et l'examina un instant. Puis il décida d'enclencher les boutons au hasard, appuyant sur ceux portant la mention « open » sous la dénomination « sas »

Des bruits résonnèrent dans tout l'immeuble, un écho monta dans les couloirs et la fusillade reprit de plus belle. Reese se tourna vers les écrans, il vit que la police réussissait une percée à l'entrée arrière. Il vérifia chaque écran à la recherche de son compagnon. Soudain il aperçu Fusco dans une des pièces du sous sol. Il semblait penché sur un corps inerte. Cette vision lui glaça le sang. Il se précipita hors de la salle…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Finch ? Finch ! Ca va ? » Demanda Fusco inquiet. Guettant un signe de conscience « Ouvrez les yeux ! Allez ! S'il vous plait ! » Supplia t-il

Harold obéit avec difficulté. Aussitôt la douleur se réveilla, dans son dos d'abord, dans son bras ensuite.

-« Finch ? »répéta Lionel. L'informaticien lui adressa un regard un peu vague « Ca va ? Tenez bon je vais vous aider » affirma l'inspecteur un peu rassuré

Finch gémit tandis que Fusco le relevait doucement en redressant le fauteuil où il était toujours attaché et qui avait basculé sous l'impact. Son regard se posa sur la forme sans vie étendue non loin.

-« J'ai pas eu le choix. C'était elle ou moi » commenta Fusco qui avait suivi son regard

En arrivant dans le couloir il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune femme puis reconnu la voix de l'informaticien. Il s'était précipité dans la pièce au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à tirer. Surprise par son irruption soudaine elle avait raté son tir, atteignant sa cible au bras. Elle s'était aussitôt tourné pour lui faire face mais Fusco avait été le plus prompt à tirer, frappant en plein cœur.

Lionel coupa les liens qui reliaient Finch au fauteuil

-« John » murmura ce dernier

-« Il va bien. Il vous cherche dans les étages »

L'informaticien poussa un soupir soulagé

-« Vous devez aller l'aider inspecteur»

-« Vous en faites pas pour lui ça va aller » répondit Lionel « Vous pouvez marcher ? »

-« Oui » répondit l'informaticien en se levant. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur « Vous devez aller aider John » insista t-il en agrippant la chemise de l'inspecteur

-« Ok. J'y vais. Mais d'abord je vous case en lieu sur » affirma Fusco

A cet instant des pas se firent entendre et Alexander entra dans la pièce. Son visage prit une expression horrifiée en se posant sur le corps de sa sœur. Il avança lentement, presque au ralentit, comme pour repousser la réalité. Il s'agenouilla et la pressa contre lui

-« Christina » répétait-il comme une prière

Fusco avait fait reculer Finch pour le protéger. Il pointa son arme vers le hacker

-« Alexander Standen vous êtes en état d'arrestation » affirma t-il

Mais l'autre, perdu dans sa douleur, ne parut même pas l'entendre. Il pleurait en serrant le corps contre lui, caressant doucement les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme.

-« Je vais lui passer les menottes ce sera plus sur » jugea Fusco. Finch s'appuya sur la table voisine. La tête lui tournait un peu, il s'était cogné assez rudement en tombant. Son bras le faisait souffrir. Son dos l'élançait à cause de sa chute brutale en arrière. Ses pensées se mêlaient, confuse, une seule émergeant comme une idée fixe : savoir où se trouvait John, savoir qu'il allait bien. Il fixait les lieux sans rien voir, sentant grandir son malaise.

Fusco tenta de relever Alexander mais celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même en le repoussant d'un geste brusque. Il voulu essayer à nouveau mais entendit Finch gémir douloureusement. L'informaticien, prit d'un étourdissement, se sentait glisser vers le sol. Lionel le vit faiblir. Abandonnant momentanément le hacker il se précipita pour le soutenir et lui éviter une nouvelle chute.

Alexander releva la tête. Une lueur de haine passa dans son regard. Sa main valide glissa sous sa veste. Il en sortit un petit pistolet comme celui qu'avait utilisé Christina et leva le bras pour ajuster son tir vers l'inspecteur.

Le coup l'atteignit à la nuque et il s'écroula sur sa jeune sœur.

Fusco se retourna et jeta un regard effaré au hacker. Puis il se tourna vers la porte. John se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'arme à la main.

-« Juste à temps » souffla Lionel

Mais John ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon à demi évanoui sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur

-« Harold » murmura t-il en s'avançant vers lui, les mains tendues en un geste où se mêlait espoir et détresse

-« Il est blessé mais c'est rien de méchant. Je crois que c'est son dos le pire » énonça Fusco en guidant vers lui l'informaticien qui avait rouvert les yeux au son de la voix de son compagnon et ne le quittait pas du regard.

John le prit contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête

-« Je suis là » chuchota t-il avant de poser un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait les mains de son partenaire qui l'agrippaient de toutes ses forces comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Finch esquissa un sourire puis se laissa aller contre lui, posant la tête contre son épaule.

-« Bougez pas ! Je vais trouver un médecin » affirma Fusco avant de quitter la pièce.

-« Vous avez mal ? » murmura Reese

-« Plus maintenant » chuchota Finch

-« Harold. Vous ne devez pas me mentir »

-« Plus maintenant » répéta l'informaticien « Vous êtes là » ajouta t-il doucement. Et c'était vrai, la peur avait disparu, emportant la douleur morale qui le tourmentait. La douleur physique lui semblait tellement moins importante que sa crainte de le perdre…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco se lança dans la mêlée en brandissant son insigne. La cohue était totale. Les forces de police semblaient prendre l'avantage mais les hommes de Cortez n'abandonnaient pas la lutte. Il parvint à l'extérieur et avisa une ambulance garée à proximité vers laquelle il se précipita.

-« Vite les gars ! J'ai un blessé ! Et prenez une coque »

-« Mais inspecteur on nous a dit d'attendre les ordres » remarqua l'un des infirmiers

-« Vous avez les miens et vingt secondes pour les exécuter ! » s'emporta Fusco « Vite ça urge ! »

-« Mais inspecteur… » répéta l'ambulancier

-« Vous bougez où je vous secoue ? » s'emporta Lionel furieux de leur inertie en saisissant l'homme par le col

L'homme échangea un regard inquiet avec son collègue puis ils empoignèrent vivement leur matériel, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Ils suivirent l'inspecteur qui leur ouvrit la voie au pas de course.

Reese s'était à demi assis sur la table pour avoir un appui et tenait toujours son compagnon dans ses bras. Finch avait refusé de s'asseoir sentant que la douleur ne serait qu'accentuée dans cette position. La tête contre son épaule, il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur John qui le soutenait de son mieux, inquiet de son visage rouge et crispé par la souffrance, de son souffle court. Il caressait doucement son dos, s'il avait seulement pu prendre sa douleur…

Il vit entrer Fusco et les brancardiers avec soulagement et les aida à placer Finch sur la civière avec mille précautions.

-« Ca va aller » affirma Fusco en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ex agent « Il est solide »

Reese lui adressa un mince sourire reconnaissant puis ils suivirent les ambulanciers. Parvenu devant l'entrée il saisit le bras de son partenaire

-« Lionel, je te confie Harold. Quand vous serez à l'hôpital demande le docteur Tillman c'est son médecin… »

-« Hey ! » l'interrompit Fusco « Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? »

-« Je dois arrêter Cortez »

-« Attends ! C'est qui le flic ici ? » Protesta l'inspecteur « C'est à moi d'arrêter ce psychopathe ! Et toi tu vas avec lui ! »

-« Non Lionel. Je dois m'en occuper. Crois-tu que je vais laisser vivre celui qui a osé porter la main sur lui ? Alexander est mort. Cortez doit être neutralisé»

Fusco saisit son bras pour le retenir

-« John c'est bourré de flic là dedans ! Ils vont s'en occuper ! »

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il échapperait à une armée Lionel » répliqua l'ex agent

-« Et Finch ? Tu y penses ? »

-« Je vous rejoindrais dès que possible »

-« Il a besoin de toi John ! Tu sais dans quel état il sera quand il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas avec lui ? » Lança Lionel à court d'argument « Je lui dirais quoi moi ? »

-« Je sais qu'il sera inquiet Lionel Mais aussi qu'il comprendra : il me connaît trop » répondit Reese « Dépêche-toi » ajouta t-il en le poussant en avant « L'ambulance va partir ! »

-« John ! » protesta Fusco. Mais L'ex agent avait déjà fait demi-tour et entrait à nouveau dans l'immeuble « C'est pas possible mais c'est pas possible ! » râla l'inspecteur se résignant à monter dans l'ambulance.

L'infirmier vérifiait les constantes. Finch restait immobile, concentré pour résister à la douleur. Lorsque la portière se referma il ouvrit les yeux, laissa errer son regard un instant puis le fixa sur Fusco qui le vit faire, mal à l'aise.

-« Il est resté là bas ? » murmura t-il

Lionel voulu s'expliquer mais devant son visage fermé il murmura simplement

-« Je suis désolé »

-« Vous n'auriez pas pu le retenir » soupira Finch et il ferma les yeux, résigné. Lionel fut plus impressionné par cette douleur muette que par l'éclat qu'il redoutait et il se mit à prier qu'il n'arrive rien à John.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A peine entré dans l'hôpital Fusco réclama le docteur Tillman avec insistance. Celle-ci ne tarda pas et lui adressa un regard étonné

-« Vous êtes le docteur Tillman ? » interrogea l'inspecteur

-« Oui c'est moi, et vous ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco. Je suis un ami de John et Harold »

La jeune femme se tendit aussitôt

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle spontanément

-« Harold vient d'être admis ici. Il s'est pris une balle et un coup dans le dos. John m'a dit de vous faire appeler immédiatement »

-« Il a eu raison, je m'en occupe » affirma la jeune femme. Elle s'élançait déjà vers la salle des admissions lorsqu'elle arrêta un instant son geste

-« Et John ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

-« Ca va. Il avait un compte à régler avant de venir »

-« D'accord » répondit la médecin sans faire de commentaire. Elle disparu dans le couloir et Fusco se décida à rejoindre la salle d'attente. Il fit juste un détour par les lavabos pour essayer de retrouver un aspect convenable. Il s'installa mais sa nervosité ne le disposait pas à attendre tranquillement. Il s'inquiétait autant des résultats pour Harold que de la perspective de la confrontation entre Reese et Cortez s'il le retrouvait. Il fut tenter de retourner sur place mais John lui avait confié son compagnon et il ne pouvait pas faillir à cette mission.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, John décida de retourner dans la salle des commandes, persuadé d'y trouver un plan des lieux.

Trois agents s'y trouvaient, cherchant des indices, et se montrèrent réticent à le faire entrer, même lorsqu'il eut brandi sa fausse plaque de police. Ils le laissèrent tout de même examiner les lieux. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Peut être s'il avait pu utiliser plus habilement les ordinateurs ? Mais il n'avait pas les talents de Finch. A la pensée de son compagnon il se troubla un instant puis se repris. Il était entre de bonnes mains. Et plus vite il réglerait cette affaire, plus vite il le rejoindrait. Il quitta la salle et décida d'aller vérifier les appartements. Un seul agent montait la garde à l'entrée et il le laissa pénétrer dans les lieux cette fois sans difficulté. Reese fouilla le bureau sans succès. Il allait renoncer lorsqu'il décela un double fond dans l'un des tiroirs. Il en retira une série de plan et une clé usb qu'il connecta aussitôt au portable sur le bureau. Elle ne contenait que les plans qu'il tenait déjà dans ses mains. Il examina en détail l'intégralité du bâtiment, cherchant les issues de secours. Il en trouva trois. L'une d'elle partait du centre de commande et il était peu probable que Cortez ai pu l'emprunter. La seconde partait du sous sol et menait aux égouts. Et la troisième employait une sorte d'ancien tunnel d'évacuation et partait de l'office. Il fit demi-tour pour quitter les lieux et se retrouva face à deux jeunes agents

-« Avez-vous localisé Cortez ? » demanda t-il sans leur laisser le temps de parler

-« Non. Ce type est une anguille ! » Commenta le premier

-« Tout le bâtiment est investi pourtant » grogna le second

-« Savez vous où il a été vu pour la dernière fois ? »

-« A l'entrée Est je crois » répondit le premier

-« Donc près de l'accès au sous sol ? » demanda Reese en consultant le plan

-« Ouais il me semble »

-« Il y a une issue partant de là. Il faut vérifier » affirma l'ex agent en s'élançant hors de la pièce. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard perplexe puis se précipitèrent à sa suite.

-« M'étonnerait quand même qu'il puisse passer par là » commenta tout de même le premier « J'ai entendu à la radio que des renforts avaient investis les égouts au cas où »

Reese tressaillit et stoppa net

-« Donc s'il tente de sortir par là…»

-« Il se fera chopper c'est sur ! »

John réfléchit à toute vitesse

-« Il a sans doute voulu faire croire qu'il passerait par là » murmura t-il « Demi tour ! Il est certainement à l'office »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Il va tenter l'autre issue, par l'ancien tunnel » lança Reese

-« Mais comment il pourrait traverser l'immeuble ? » demanda le second agent. Mais John ne l'écoutait plus et il préféra suivre le mouvement.

Parvenu dans l'office, Reese chercha le passage d'après le plan. Il le trouva, dissimulé derrière une armoire apparemment très lourde mais qui pivotait très facilement. Il remarqua une trace sur le sol indiquant qu'elle avait été bougée récemment, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Il s'engagea dans le passage, arme à la main, suivi par les deux jeunes agents qui n'osaient plus rien dire. Ils descendirent lentement quelques marches et longèrent un couloir. Ils aboutirent dans une petite salle où se trouvait la porte d'accès au tunnel. Les trois hommes entendirent alors des bruits de pas.

-« C'est la dernière sacoche patron, vous pouvez y aller »

-« Je dois d'abord vérifier que Christina a bien quitté le bâtiment »

-« Vous le lui aviez ordonné patron »

-« J'espère qu'elle a eu le temps de le faire » répondit Gabriel, soucieux

-« Vous voulez que j'aille vérifier patron ? »

-« Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? Ça doit être investi là haut »

-« Je peux essayer. Mais vous, restez ici patron c'est trop risqué. Moi si je suis pris je m'en sortirais toujours »

-« Ok. Je te laisse 20 minutes »

Reese et les deux agents se consultèrent du regard

-« Faut les arrêter » chuchota le premier agent

-« Pas de précipitation » tempéra Reese sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'avantage du terrain

-« Pas question qu'ils s'échappent » protesta le second agent, et avant que John ai pu intervenir il s'avança à découvert pour interpeller Cortez

-« Non ! » souffla l'ex agent

-« Gabriel Cortez ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » Lança l'agent

Le garde tira instantanément et l'agent esquiva le tir d'extrême justesse, tandis que John en profitait pour riposter, atteignant immanquablement sa cible. Le garde s'écroula grièvement blessé. Cortez n'avait pas attendu, faisant demi-tour il s'était engouffré dans le passage. Ses trois poursuivants s'y engagèrent à sa suite. Reese rageait intérieurement, ces tunnels étaient de vrais labyrinthes et Cortez pourrait facilement les y semer. Le premier agent devait avoir le même raisonnement il cria :

-« Arrêtez Cortez c'est fini ! Nous avons le contrôle de vos installations»

L'autre ne répondit pas, continuant de courir jusqu'à parvenir à une petite pièce où il s'enferma. Ses trois poursuivants prirent position

-« Rendez vous Cortez » lança l'agent

Un tir lui répondit

-« Comment on va le faire sortir de ce trou ? » demanda le second

-« Cortez tu es seul maintenant rends toi ! » insista le premier, provoquant un autre tir

-« Ton réseau est démantelé ! »lança le second obtenant la même réponse

Reese se redressa légèrement

-« Tes complices sont morts Cortez. Tu es seul » cria t-il. Et cette fois il n'y eu pas de tir

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Cortez se dressa sur le seuil

-« Encore toi John ? Je pensais que mes gardes s'étaient occupés de toi»

-« Ils ne faisaient pas le poids » répondit Reese « Rends toi Cortez c'est fini »

-« Qu'as-tu fait de ma femme ? »

-« Ta femme a tenté de tuer mon …associé et l'inspecteur Fusco. C'était elle ou lui » affirma l'ex agent

Cortez pâlit

-« Tu mens » souffla t-il « Christina n'aurait pas fait cela »

-« Je suppose qu'elle voulait te venger » suggère Reese

-« Je lui avais dit de partir »

-« Mais elle ne t'as pas écouté »

-« Ce maudit inspecteur » ragea Cortez

-« Il n'a fait que se défendre »

-« Non, il s'est acharné sur nous »

-« Vous en aviez fait autant » rétorqua Reese

-« Il n'avait pas à se mettre en travers de ma route ! » hurla Cortez furieux. Il hésita puis ajouta « Et Alexander ? »

-« C'est moi qui l'ai abattu pour les protéger » avoua John

-« Vous avez toujours été plus que des associés » jugea le trafiquant « Même si vous vouliez nous faire croire le contraire »

-« C'est vrai » concéda Reese « Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Il est temps de tout arrêter »

Une lueur de folie passa dans le regard de Cortez

-« Vous ne m'aurez pas vivant ! » répliqua t-il « et je vous emmène avec moi en enfer ! » clama t-il avant de tirer dans leur direction. Mais c'était seulement pour protéger sa retraite et il s'enferma de nouveau dans la pièce

-« Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? » demanda le premier agent

-« Faut du renfort » affirma le second

-« Il n'a plus rien à perdre » jugea Reese. Il réfléchit un instant puis se rappela un détail lu dans le dossier de Cortez lorsqu'ils le traquaient. Il réagit aussitôt

-« Demi tour, il faut partir d'ici vite ! » lança t-il aux deux agents en les poussant en avant

-« Mais Monsieur… »

-« Courez, dépêchez vous ! » trancha Reese

Ils émergeaient du tunnel lorsque l'explosion retentit. Le souffle les projeta au sol

-« Il faut remonter » intima Reese en se relevant « le tunnel va devenir une fournaise. Les deux agents le suivirent sans demander leur reste.

Parvenu à l'office Reese referma soigneusement l'issue pour tenter de contenir provisoirement l'incendie, tandis que les deux agents se précipitaient dans le bâtiment ordonnant l'évacuation par radio. John les suivit des yeux puis prit la direction opposée vers la sortie. Le combat était terminé. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses complices. Il avait avant tout besoin de retrouver son compagnon…


	9. Soins

_Il est temps de panser les blessures ! (Oh je sais qu'il y aurait des volontaires pour être infirmière ) Attention : Fusco chasse gardée !)_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Merci à celle (ou celui) qui a laissé un gentil commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent autant. Elles ne sont publiées que sur ce site._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Fusco en était à son troisième café lorsque Mégan réapparut. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-« Tout va bien inspecteur. La balle est ressortie sans faire de dégâts. Il devra juste ménager son bras quelques jours. Il a pris un bon coup derrière la tête mais le traumatisme est léger cela devrait juste lui valoir quelques migraines »

-« C'aurait pu être pire » estima Fusco

-« Concernant son dos, il a accusé le choc. Pas l'idéal dans son cas, mais les radios ne montrent aucun changement. A priori rien n'a bougé. Je pense qu'une fois la douleur atténuée tout redeviendra normal, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours de repos »

-« Merci docteur » soupira Lionel soulagé d'un poids

-« John n'est pas arrivé ? » demanda la médecin en fronçant les sourcils

-« Non pas encore »

-« Il est… en danger ? » demanda t-elle prudemment

-« J'espère que non. Enfin… »

-« Je comprend inspecteur » trancha la jeune femme « Je préférerais qu'il ne tarde pas trop, pour Harold »

-« Ouais moi aussi ! » répliqua Fusco

-« Vous pouvez aller le voir en attendant. Chambre 271 »

-« Merci pour tout docteur »

-« Pas de quoi. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

Fusco se dirigea vers la chambre et entra avec précaution. Il croisa aussitôt le regard de Finch et à la déception qu'il y lu il mesura l'inquiétude que celui-ci ressentait.

-« Ca va Finch ? »

-« Oui inspecteur merci. Il n'y a rien de grave » répondit l'informaticien « Avez-vous des nouvelles de John ? »

-« Non pas encore » répondit Fusco. Il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se fermer un peu plus « Mais c'est normal Finch : il n'a pas de téléphone » ajouta t-il en cherchant un prétexte rassurant

-« C'est vrai inspecteur » concéda Finch dont le regard, machinalement, était de nouveau rivé à la porte

-« Vous inquiétez pas il va revenir votre superman»

-« Je ne doute pas de cela inspecteur. Je redoute seulement l'état dans lequel il reviendra »

Fusco se mordit les lèvres, ennuyé, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre devant cette évidence.

-« Je suis désolé Finch. C'est moi qui vous ai entrainé dans tout ça »

-« Ne le soyez pas inspecteur. Nous vous avons aidé de notre plein gré et si c'était à refaire nous le referions » affirma l'informaticien d'un ton ferme

-« Merci Finch »

Lionel s'assit près du lit, observant Finch qui restait immobile, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

-« Comment avez-vous avertit les collègues ? » demanda t-il curieux

-« J'avais chargé M Tao de donner l'alerte une fois que nous aurions localisé leur repaire »

-« Bien joué Finch ! » affirma Fusco qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement en imaginant Léon en sauveteur.

Finch cala sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner à cause des médicaments que le docteur lui avait injecté. Pourtant il tentait de résister, ne voulant pas dormir avant d'avoir revu son compagnon ou, au moins, d'avoir reçu de ses nouvelles. S'il s'endormait sans savoir, il pressentait qu'il ferait des cauchemars. La douleur physique avait momentanément disparue. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait était une torture morale bien pire à endurer. Il finit tout de même par glisser dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Fusco constata le changement. Il comprit que Finch avait du s'endormir et décida de sortir un moment. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, l'ambiance était si tendue dans cette chambre que l'atmosphère lui semblait irrespirable. Il retourna dans la salle d'attente, bien décidé à trouver un téléphone. Il pourrait joindre le central pour connaître le résultat de l'assaut. Et éventuellement avoir indirectement des nouvelles de Reese. Et peut être aussi passer un autre appel qui pourrait être utile. Le docteur Tillman pourrait certainement le dépanner. Il s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-« John ! » s'exclama t-il en reconnaissant l'ex agent « C'est pas trop tôt ! » Il le détailla : il était sale, les vêtements abimés et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue mais à priori il ne semblait pas blessé et c'était le plus important

-« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda John

-« Il va bien t'inquiète. Et certainement encore mieux quand il te verra ! » Reese eut un sourire rassuré « Chambre 271, fait gaffe il s'est endormi » ajouta Lionel. Il douta que John ai entendu la dernière recommandation tant il s'était élancé rapidement dans le couloir « De toute façon il se réveillera forcement » marmonna t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Puis il se dirigea vers les bureaux. Il avait toujours besoin d'un téléphone.

.

Reese poussa doucement la porte et entra sans bruit. Il sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui en retrouvant son partenaire calmement endormi dans son lit d'hôpital. Pourtant il remarqua aussitôt le visage tendu, les traits tirés. Il devinait trop bien ce qui devait le préoccuper. Il s'approcha et saisit doucement la main de Finch dans la sienne. Celui-ci la serra par reflexe et réagit aussitôt en ouvrant les yeux.

-« John ? » demanda t-il le regard vague

-« Je suis là »

Finch soupira

-« Vous allez Bien ? » ajouta t-il inquiet

-« Parfaitement bien » déclara Reese et il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres « Rassuré ? »

-« Un peu » murmura Finch

-« Pourquoi un peu ? » s'étonna John

Finch tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue

-« Vous êtes blessé » constata t-il

-« Ce n'est rien. L'arcade c'est fragile. Mégan me fera un point de suture pour une fois. Même si je préfère que ce soit vous mon infirmier » le taquina John

Finch sourit un peu plus détendu

-« Votre dos ? »

-« Tout ira bien d'ici quelques jours » affirma l'informaticien. Il hésita puis demanda « Et Cortez ? »

-« Il est mort » répondit sobrement Reese « C'est fini »

Finch allait l'interroger mais John posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« Plus tard » jugea t-il « Pour l'instant reposez vous »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et le docteur Tillman entra

-« Ah vous voilà John ! » constata t-elle en le scrutant d'un œil critique

-« Bonjour Mégan. Vous avez encore fait du bon travail »

-« Et je n'ai pas fini pour ce que je vois ! » répondit celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils

-« Rien d'important » Estima John

-« Pas de discussion John ! Vous allez venir avec moi »

-« Ca peut attendre… » Commença l'ex agent

-« Allez y John, elle a raison » intervint Finch

-« Merci Harold. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui » affirma Mégan en saisissant John par le bras « et vous en attendant : repos ! » intima t-elle

-« Oui docteur » répondit docilement l'informaticien

-« J'ai programmé votre prochaine séance de radios demain matin » affirma Mégan. A ces mots Finch ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle anticipa : « Et je vous garde en observation pour la nuit et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

-« Dans ce cas je reste avec lui » répliqua John. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui « Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » ajouta t-il fermement

-« Bon d'accord » concéda la médecin « Je ne vous ferais pas bouger d'ici de toute façon ? »

-« Non »

-« Si vous le virez par la porte il reviendra par la fenêtre » lança Lionel qui revenait à cet instant

-« J'imagine » s'amusa Mégan. « Bien je ferais installer un second lit mais maintenant vous venez avec moi John, allez ! » exigea t-elle

-« Je reste avec Finch » affirma Fusco

-« D'accord » concéda Reese à contrecœur

Lionel le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Finch

-« Il serait moins réticent si c'était vous le docteur » le taquina t-il

-« Inspecteur ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Dites pas le contraire Finch. Et vous allez l'avoir pour infirmier ces prochains jours, elle va être au top la qualité des soins » rajouta Fusco

L'informaticien rougit

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! » gronda t-il

-« Trop tentant ! » répliqua celui-ci « Et on a bien gagné le droit de se détendre un peu non ?»

-« Au dépens de vos amis » marmonna Finch

-« C'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main pour l'instant » affirma Lionel avec un petit rire

Finch pinça les lèvres et préféra garder le silence. Fusco s'installa tout près, un large sourire trahissant son amusement.

.

John se laissa entrainer jusqu'à une salle de soins à l'écart

-« Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de travail Mégan. »

-« Laissez moi en juger John, c'est moi le médecin je vous le rappelle ! »

-« D'accord » soupira Reese

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne serais pas longue. Et Harold est en sécurité » remarqua t-elle tout en préparant ses instruments

-« Désolé Mégan mais je dois veiller sur lui » affirma John qui se sentait prit en faute

-« Et je suis certaine que vous le faite bien. C'est un rôle pour lequel vous êtes très doué John » affirma t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice

Elle commença les soins avec des gestes précis

-« Harold m'a dit que tout allait bien. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Interrogea Reese

-« Il s'en tire bien en effet. La balle n'a fait que traverser, il faudra veiller aux soins pour éviter toutes infections mais il devrait juste être gêné pendant quelques jours » La médecin se retourna pour saisir une compresse « Sa tête a heurté le sol un peu rudement mais il a le crâne solide, il risque quelques migraines voir des vertiges. C'est aussi pour cela que je tiens à le garder en observation cette nuit »

-« Je le veillerais » affirma aussitôt John

-« Vous savez qu'il y a du personnel soignant très compétent dans cet hôpital ? » ironisa la jeune femme

-« Vous c'est sur ! » rétorqua spontanément l'ex agent

Mégan lui sourit

-« Maintenant ôtez votre chemise que je finisse de vous examiner »

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » tenta Reese, pressé de retrouver son partenaire

La médecin fronça les sourcils et affirma :

-« John. Je sais reconnaitre certaines attitudes chez mes patients. Et je sais que vous avez mal, alors laissez moi vous soigner ! »

Reese fit la moue

-« Laissez-moi faire. Nous perdons du temps » remarqua habilement la jeune femme

Vaincu, l'ex agent se déshabilla rapidement

-« Oh John ! » protesta la jeune femme. « Vous appelez ça rien ! »

L'ex agent eu un haussement d'épaules

-« Allongez vous que je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas de casse »

Reese se résigna à obéir, songeant que Mégan était aussi sévère que Finch

Après quelques palpations, la jeune femme soupira

-« Vous avez de la chance. C'est juste fêlé. Je vais vous faire un bandage de contention et vous prescrire quelques antidouleurs. Si jamais cela s'aggrave je compte sur vous pour revenir me voir »

-« D'accord » concéda vaguement Reese

-« Je vous sens très motivé John. Mais Harold vous surveillera pour moi » affirma t-elle

-« Non ! » s'exclama aussitôt l'ex agent « Il est inutile de l'inquiéter pour si peu ! Vous ne le connaissez pas il va tout exagérer ! »

-« Ok. Je ne lui dis rien. Mais en échange je veux votre parole que vous reviendrez au moindre malaise »

-« Vous l'avez » soupira John

-« Bien. Connaissant sa valeur je suis rassurée » affirma Mégan. Elle entreprit de poser le bandage

-« Mégan, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de son dos ? »

-« Tout va bien. J'ai vérifié avec les radios que je lui avais faits précédemment. Rien n'a bougé. Bon, un choc aussi violent n'est pas recommandé bien sur et il va sans doute en souffrir pendant plusieurs jours mais tout devrait bien se passer. Il faudra juste qu'il se repose, pas d'effort, pas de tensions inutiles »

-«Mais vous voulez tout de même qu'il refasse d'autre radios demain » insista Reese

-« Par pure précaution John » Mégan lui adressa un regard amusé « vous savez que je suis stricte avec mes patients ? »

-« Je le constate en ce moment même » se moqua Reese

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour cette fois ça ira. Mais il voudrait mieux ne pas tenter trop souvent de nouvelle cascade »

-« Oh je vous promets qu'il ne recommencera plus ! » rétorqua John

Mégan posa une attache

-« Allez, je vous libère »

-« Merci Mégan. Pour tout »

La médecin se contenta de lui sourire sans répondre et le suivit des yeux comme il quittait rapidement la salle ayant tout juste pris le temps de réenfiler sa chemise

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsque John revint dans la chambre. Dès qu'il franchit la porte Harold ouvrit les yeux et il y vit une lueur de soulagement tandis qu'il lui tendait spontanément la main. Reese avança et s'en empara

-« T'es réparé ? » ironisa Fusco qui avait observé le geste de Finch d'un œil amusé _« Il se trahit et il ne veut pas que je le taquine ?_ » songea t-il en se promettant quelques remarques ces prochains jours

-« Il n'y avait pas grand dommage » répliqua l'ex agent

-« Pour une fois ! Et ça vaut mieux vu que tu vas devoir jouer les infirmiers quelques jours » ajouta l'inspecteur en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice

-« Mais avec plaisir Lionel » s'amusa Reese, tout en observant son partenaire dont les joues se coloraient à nouveau

-« Bon je rentre chez moi ! J'ai très envie de voir mon fils ! » Affirma l'inspecteur en se levant

-« Profite- en Lionel »

-« A plus les gars »

-« Salut Lionel et merci » répondit Reese. Fusco eut un geste signifiant "pas de quoi" et quitta la chambre ou subitement il se sentait de trop.

Reese se tourna vers son compagnon

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Tout moulu. Mais c'est supportable »répondit Finch. Il leva la main et passa un doigt prudent sur le pansement avant de caresser sa joue

-« C'est juste un point sensible » rappela John

-« Rien d'autre ? » demanda Finch

-« Hum… »

-« M Reese ? »

-« Peut être une ou deux côtes fêlées ? » émit l'ex agent « Rien de bien intéressant »

Finch soupira

-« Vous êtes terrible ! »

-« Vous n'auriez pas du venir » affirma John redevenu sérieux

-« Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela alors que vous savez pertinemment que rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher ? »

-« Et c'est moi qui suit incorrigible ? »

-« Peut être est ce contagieux ? » suggéra Finch

-« Harold. Vous savez combien vous êtes important, pour la machine surtout. Vous ne devez pas prendre des risques pareils »

-« Vous êtes tout aussi important John »

-« Pas aussi indispensable que vous » insista John qui voulait le convaincre

-« C'est une question de point de vue. Comment aurais je pu rester sans rien faire ? »

-« Vous auriez dû penser au plus important ! »

-« Et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait. » constata Finch « John il ne fallait pas me donner une nouvelle raison de vivre si vous vouliez que je reste insensible au monde»

L'ex agent resta muet, ne pouvant guère contrer cet argument

-« Je vous aime John » murmura Finch en serrant un peu plus sa main

John posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant

-« Moi aussi Harold » chuchota t-il doucement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent

-« Entrez » commanda John

Le visage jovial du docteur Oblin apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte

-« Bonjour Messieurs ! »

-« Bonjour docteur »

-« Lionel m'a appelé à la rescousse. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible » affirma t-elle en déposant sa trousse sur la table « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Il est tombé en arrière » précisa Reese

-« Hum. Il n'y a pas que cela » jugea la médecin « Mais ce n'est pas trop mon domaine » affirma t-elle en désignant le pansement autour du bras de son patient « Pour le reste je vais vous ôter les tensions, cela vous soulagera un peu » Elle chercha permis ses flacons « Vous avez passé des radios ? »

-« Tout est normal docteur » affirma Finch

-« Donc c'est juste enlever les tensions pour atténuer les douleurs » elle se tourna vers lui, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés « Et à voir votre tête je vais avoir du boulot ! »

-« Désolé docteur » murmura l'informaticien contrit

-« Ne le soyez pas. Lionel m'a dit que c'était pour la bonne cause. Je le crois alors je ne vous gronderais pas. Elle s'approcha, une pierre à la main « Puis je vous l'emprunter ? » demanda t-elle à l'ex agent

-« Je vous le confie docteur »

Il serra brièvement la main de son compagnon. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent exprimant ce qu'ils ne disaient pas.

John se rendit dans la salle d'attente. Il croisa le docteur Tillman qui s'inquiéta

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Rien. Harold est avec son ostéopathe »

-« Ah, bonne idée, ça va l'aider »

-« Lionel pense à tout » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Il est dévoué »

-« Oui » murmura Reese, reconnaissant, « Je vais aller prendre un café » ajouta t-il pour changer de sujet

-« Je pense que cela vous fera du bien » approuva la médecin avant de reprendre son chemin

John patienta une demi heure puis vit repartir le docteur Oblin

-« J'ai terminé » lança t-elle en l'apercevant « J'ai atténué les tensions cela le soulagera. Les médicaments feront le reste. Il faut qu'il se repose »

-« Promis docteur »

-« Veillez sur lui. Je crois que vous serez encore son meilleur remède » ajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil entendu

Reese la remercia et retourna dans la chambre.

-« La séance vous a fait du bien ? » demanda t-il en approchant

-« Beaucoup oui »

-« Il faudra tout de même que je parle à Lionel. Je le trouve un peu trop aux petits soins pour vous »

Finch eut un sourire amusé

-« Toujours aussi jaloux »

-« Bien sur » chuchota John. Il glissa une main sous sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement « Maintenant reposez vous, je serais tout près »

L'informaticien ne chercha pas à le contredire, les médicaments et les soins du docteur Oblin ajouté aux émotions de la journée étaient bien suffisants pour qu'il se sente épuisé. Il s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'un infirmier vint installer un second lit dans la chambre. Ce fut John qui le réveilla une heure plus tard pour le repas

-« Pas forcement très appétissant » estima t-il « mais indispensable »

Finch se força à manger un peu puis se rendormit presque aussitôt. John alla s'étendre sur son lit. La journée avait été longue, psychologiquement épuisante, il avait besoin de souffler un peu lui aussi. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon pour se rassurer, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour. Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des gémissements.

-« John » entendit-il alors. Il se redressa aussitôt à cet appel et approcha du lit. Finch était visiblement en plein cauchemar. Il posa la main sur son front et caressa doucement ses cheveux

-« Harold. Harold réveillez-vous. C'est un mauvais rêve. Je suis là » chuchota t-il

Finch ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant à se repérer, puis ancra son regard dans celui de son agent, agrippant son bras

-« Je suis là » répéta Reese

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, passa son bras valide autour de son cou pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa. John sentit tout un monde de terreur derrière ce baiser. Il l'entoura de ses bras, bien décidé à les chasser.

-« Faites moi une petite place » chuchota t-il. Finch se poussa prudemment. John s'allongea près de lui et le tint serré. « Maintenant rendormez vous. Je défie quiconque d'oser perturber votre sommeil » affirma t-il

Finch lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Apaisé il ne tarda pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil tandis que John le veillait.


	10. Détente

_Retour à la normale ! Détente indispensable !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse (j'attaque le stock !) , Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Au matin, John s'éveilla au bruit d'un chariot dans le couloir. Il remua doucement pour ne pas trop bousculer son compagnon

-« Bonjour Harold. C'est l'heure »

Finch grogna

-« Je dois me lever mais je reste à côté »

L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, perturbé, et s'accrocha à lui. John le rassura d'un baiser

-« Harold ? Je veux bien rester mais j'ai un peu peur que Mégan ne soit…. Surprise. Voir mécontente de ses patients »

-« Hum. C'est vrai » murmura l'informaticien se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il lâcha son partenaire à regret « Je préfère éviter une surprise au docteur Tillman. Toutefois elle m'a prescrit du repos et je n'ai jamais de meilleur repos que près de vous » estima t-il

John lui sourit

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que nous serons rentré je vous servirais d'oreiller avec plaisir autant que vous le souhaiterez si cela peut vous aider à aller mieux » le taquina t-il

-« Merci M Reese » murmura Finch sur le même ton. Il le laissa rejoindre son lit

Cinq minutes plus tard une infirmière et une aide soignante toquaient à la porte

L'infirmière se dirigea vers Finch pour vérifier ses constantes

-« Je vais vous aider Monsieur » proposa t-elle en actionnant la commande pour redresser le lit

-« Petit déjeuner » annonça l'aide soignante « Lait ou café ? »

-« Café » répondit Reese, il se tourna vers son associé

-« Pour moi aussi » répondit celui-ci

Elle déposa deux plateaux. Puis les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre pour continuer leur tournée. John beurra une tartine et la tendit à son partenaire

-« Vous allez me nourrir M Reese ? » s'amusa celui-ci

-« Je veille sur vous »

Finch prit le pain et commença à manger. Puis il lança un regard entendu à son compagnon

-« Ca ne vaut pas des fraises » jugea t-il d'un ton sérieux

John lui sourit

-« Je vous promet de vous en ramener dès que ce sera raisonnable »

-« J'espère que je ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps docteur Reese »

-« Et moi donc M Finch ! »

L'informaticien sourit et John ne résista pas à la tentation de lui voler un baiser avant de continuer son repas.

Mégan apparut à 8H

-« Bonjour Messieurs. Comment s'est passé la nuit ? »

-« Bien docteur. J'ai eu tout les soins dont je pouvais avoir besoin » précisa Finch avec un regard discret vers son agent

-« Je vous emmène à la radio et si tout est bon vous pourrez sortir » elle se tourna vers Reese « John pas trop de mal ? »

-« Non. L'habitude je pense »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre vos médicaments ! » remarqua la médecin

-« Je ferais un effort » promit Reese

-« Je suis certaine que l'inactivité vous pèse déjà ! »

-« Non. Pour une fois j'en profite »

Mégan sourit

-« Vous devenez raisonnable ? C'est étonnant mais j'approuve » affirma t-elle tout en aidant son patient à se lever « Pas de vertiges ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Non docteur »

-« Pas de migraine non plus ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Très bien » jugea la jeune femme en commençant à pousser le fauteuil dans lequel elle venait d'installer son patient « A tout à l'heure ! » lança t-elle. John les regarda partir puis décida de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsque Fusco pénétra dans la chambre

-« Salut ! » lança l'inspecteur « Je viens de croiser Finch il avait l'air plutôt bien »

-« Salut Lionel. Je crois qu'il va mieux »

-« Tu dois pas y être pour rien ! » commenta Fusco « Tiens » ajouta t-il en posant un sac de sport sur le lit « Je suis passé à la planque et j'ai ramené des vêtements »

-« Merci. Qu'est ce que nous ferions sans toi ! » Se moqua Reese

-« Ben moi sans vous je dormirais plus tranquille mais moins bien logé ! » répliqua l'inspecteur avec un clin d'œil

Reese approuva, prit des vetements dans le sac puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Fusco patienta en consultant son portable.

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il en le voyant sortir « t'as l'air plus présentable »

-« Nettement. Les chemises d'hôpital ce n'est pas trop mon truc »

-« Ouais. En plus c'est jamais la bonne taille à moins d'être vraiment maigrichon. Même Finch n'est plus dans ce cas. Surement encore ta mauvaise influence ! » Ironisa Lionel

-« Non. C'est juste qu'il aime trop les beignets et les fraises » rétorqua John amusé

-« Les fraises ? » demanda Fusco interloqué mais voyant le regard de John il ajouta précipitamment « Je préfère ne pas savoir ! »

-« Comment va Lee ? » interrogea Reese

-« Ca va. On est pas resté prisonnier trop longtemps. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé et c'est très bien comme ça »

-« C'est préférable Lionel » Approuva John « Et désormais nous n'aurons plus à redouter une nouvelle menace de Cortez et des siens »

-« Ah ça c'est la meilleure nouvelle ! » s'exclama l'inspecteur

La porte s'ouvrit sur Finch et le docteur Tillman

-« Tout est ok » affirma cette dernière « Quelques jours de repos et ça devrait aller »

-« Bonne nouvelle » commenta Fusco

-« Une infirmière va passer refaire votre pansement et vous pourrez sortir »

-« Entendu. Merci docteur »

-« Lionel a ramené des vetements » affirma Reese

-« Oh merci inspecteur ! » s'exclama Finch qui répugnait à l'idée d'enfiler à nouveau ceux de la veille

-« Pas de quoi Finch »

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre

-« Et bien vous n'attendrez pas vos soins » jugea Mégan « A plus tard Messieurs. Mais ne revenez pas trop souvent me voir ! » Lança t-elle avant de partir

-« Nous ferons de notre mieux » lui répondit John avec un sourire

L'infirmière s'occupait du pansement, Reese et Fusco discutaient de sujets anodins ne voulant pas évoquer leurs activités devant une inconnue. Elle terminait le bandage lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un énorme bouquet de fleur et deux ballons en forme de chien, d'où émergea le visage réjouit de Léon.

-« Salut les gars ! »

-« Bonjour M Tao »

-« Salut Léon »

-« Je sais pas si on offre des fleurs à un gars ? À défaut y'a des infirmières » affirma le comptable en observant avec intérêt celle qui s'occupait de Finch

-« Je crois en effet que ces fleurs seraient plus indiquées pour une dame » estima ce dernier, amusé

Léon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tendit l'imposant bouquet à la jeune femme qui rougit.

-« Il a raison ça vous va mieux ! »

-« Merci Monsieur » répondit l'infirmière en souriant. Elle sortit en emportant le bouquet

-« Ca donne envie d'être malade » soupira Léon « Les ballons c'est de la part de Bear » ajouta t-il joyeusement. Finch resta dubitatif mais ne voulu pas gâcher la bonne humeur du jeune homme, et encore moins vexer celui qui les avait sauvé

-« Merci M Tao. Pour les ballons et surtout pour votre aide »

-« De rien Finch ! Chouette idée que j'ai eu pas vrai ? »

-« En effet M Tao. Une idée géniale »

Reese et Fusco leur lancèrent un regard interrogateur

-« C'est M Tao qui a donné l'alerte et qui a permis que nous soyons secouru, et surtout permis que nous soyons localisables »

.

...Flash back...

.

Après la conversation par sms, Finch avait réalisé qu'il devait imaginer un plan de secours avant de se rendre au rendez vous. Quelqu'un qui pourrait appeler les renforts dont ils auraient besoin lorsqu'il serait prisonnier.

Il avait appelé Léon qui l'avait rejoint à la planque immédiatement, sans poser de question et Finch lui avait exposé la situation

-« Vous suivrez le signal de mon portable et lorsque vous connaitrez l'adresse où nous serons détenus vous préviendrez la police »

-« Vous êtes sur de vouloir y aller Finch ? C'est risqué ! » Avait commenté le comptable

-« Je n'ai pas le choix M Tao. Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes amis et d'un gamin innocent »

-« Ouais je comprend mais ça craint quand même ! Et vous êtes certain que c'est ce Cortez et son beau frère qui sont derrière tout ça ? »

-« C'est le plus probable »

-« Bon ok, je préviens la police, je les emmène sur les lieux et ils vous récupèrent, c'est facile » avait récité Léon « Mais le coup du portable j'ai un doute »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« C'est voyant. Vous serez fouillé en arrivant et ils vous le prendront. Imaginez qu'après il vous déplace ? Comment je saurais ? Je perdrais votre trace»

-« Que suggérez-vous M Tao ? » avait demandé l'informaticien constatant la justesse de la remarque

.

... Fin du flash back...

.

-« Je lui ai implanté un traceur et ça a fonctionné nickel ! » jubila Léon « J'avais vu ça dans un film, un super film où un gars se fait enfermé volontairement dans des prisons pour s'en évader. Ouais ça c'est louche » jugea t-il « Mais c'était chouette et avec de bons acteurs » s'enthousiasma t-il

-« M Tao a été bien inspiré vu que celui qui m'attendait sur le lieu du rendez vous m'a immédiatement confisqué mon portable »

-« Mais la puce y pouvait pas la trouver ! » fanfaronna Le comptable

-« Bien joué Léon » affirma Fusco

-« Oui bien trouvé » Reese se tourna vers son associé « Et la puce ? »

-« Le docteur Tillman me l'a retiré. Elle était à proximité de ma blessure »

-« Dommage. Ca aurait pu être pratique »

-« Oh M Reese ! » s'offusqua Finch

-« Il vous surveille Finch » gloussa Fusco « Logique ! »

Finch rougit et pinça les lèvres, vexé. Reese et Fusco échangèrent un regard complice. Léon sourit sans tout comprendre puis interrogea :

-« Et les méchants alors ? »

-« C'est fini pour eux » répondit Fusco redevenu sérieux. Il narra succinctement la scène du sauvetage de Finch et ses conséquences.

-« Bon ceux là on eu leur compte » jugea Léon « Et le chef ? »

-« Cortez avait réussi à fuir dans un tunnel mais je l'ai retrouvé avec deux agents. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à un abri. Nous avons tenté de parlementer mais lorsqu'il a appris que ses complices étaient morts et qu'il était piégé il a opté pour une solution radicale et à fait sauter l'abri alors qu'il était à l'intérieur »

-« La vache ! » s'exclama le comptable

Reese capta le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui n'avait pas encore eu connaissance de ce dénouement

-« Il n'a pas supporté la mort de sa femme ni l'idée de retrouver la prison. Par chance, j'avais lu dans son dossier son habitude d'effacer ses traces en faisant exploser ses caches »

-« C'est clair » jugea Fusco

-« Vous serez peinard maintenant » affirma Léon

-« On peut dire ça » approuva Reese

Le récit avait quelque peu plombé l'ambiance

-« Ca vaut mieux ainsi. Ils ne nous auraient jamais lâchés » trancha Fusco « Je suis rassuré pour mon fils »

Reese approuva de la tête

-« Je vais me préparer » Murmura Finch, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Reese fut debout aussitôt pour l'aider à se lever. Il le vit serrer les dents en se redressant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et le soutint jusqu'à la salle de bains.

-« Bon moi j'y vais. Je dois aller affronter un tas de paperasse » annonça Fusco

-« Et moi je vais aller bosser »

-« Un nouveau boulot Léon ? » s'enquit Reese

-« Ouais. Enfin toujours le même depuis quatre mois »

-« Et pas encore d'ennui ? » le taquina l'ex agent

-« Et non ! Je suis rangé maintenant ! »

-« Bien Léon. Reste le »

-« Et les ballons ? » demanda le comptable perplexe

-« Tu devrais les emmener au service pédiatrique » suggéra John

-« Ah bonne idée ! J'y vais»

Lionel et Léon quittèrent la chambre. Reese profita du silence pour réfléchir un peu. Cortez et Standen avaient été des adversaires redoutables et ils avaient bien failli réussir à les neutraliser tout les trois. Reese avait tremblé pour son compagnon et à la mesure de son inquiétude correspondait la profondeur de son amour pour lui. Mais ça il la connaissait déjà. Ils vivaient du même souffle, deux cœurs parfaitement synchronisés l'un à l'autre, impossible à séparer. Pourtant la dangerosité de leurs activités pourrait bien y parvenir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter. Finch n'accepterait pas. Il ne le voulait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il se promit de redoubler de vigilance et de profiter au maximum de tous les bons moments qu'ils pourraient partager. Et si un jour il ne s'en sortait pas…Il saurait faire ce qu'il faut songea t-il, mais il ne resterait pas seul.

Finch sortit de la salle de bains, interrompant ses pensées. Il se rapprocha pour le soutenir

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda Finch en posant la main contre sa joue. Il avait remarqué son regard sombre, la tension qui émanait de lui

-« Maintenant oui » affirma Reese en le calant contre lui. Finch comprit à demi mot

-« Alors rentrons. Je déteste les hôpitaux »

-« A vos ordres patron ! »

Finch l'observa comme il rangeait leurs affaires dans le sac. Il savait sans qu'il le lui dise les pensées qui lui étaient venues. Et sans le savoir il se fit la même promesse que Reese avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira doucement. Ses côtes le rappelèrent à l'ordre quelques secondes mais il les ignora délibérément. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier si son compagnon était réveillé et croisa son regard

-« Bonjour Harold » murmura t-il dans un sourire

-« Bonjour John » répondit celui-ci l'air neutre

Reese s'était redressé mais Finch ne bougea pas. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné, puis remarqua la tension sur le visage de son partenaire et comprit immédiatement. Il s'assit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres

-« Votre dos ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch en détournant les yeux

La veille, ils avaient achevé tranquillement la journée. Reese insistant pour qu'il reste au repos, Finch avait d'abord fait une longue sieste. Toutefois en fin d'après midi John avait cédé à la demande de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci avait demandé à l'accompagner au parc. Il n'était pas pour, jugeant que c'était une folie, et n'avait pas trop prolongé la promenade mais Finch semblait éprouver le besoin de respirer un peu et lui avait affirmé qu'il ne souffrait pas trop. Il avait guetté le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage sans en trouver. Au retour il l'avait longuement masser pour le détendre, selon la méthode enseigné par le docteur Oblin. Puis ils s'étaient couchés tôt, l'ex agent redoutant que les douleurs ne réapparaissent. Mais visiblement ses précautions n'avaient pas suffit

-« Ne bougez pas je reviens » ajouta t-il en quittant le lit.

Finch ne répondit pas. Il le suivi des yeux, frustré. Furieux contre lui-même, contre ce corps abimé qui le trahissait, déçu de n'être plus l'homme sportif d'autrefois et malheureux de lui imposer cela. Il sentit que Bear venait lui lécher la main.

-« Bon chien » murmura t-il

John revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il posa au pied du lit. Il saisit le support caché derrière.

-« Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir » affirma t-il. Finch se laissa faire sans répondre. Reese installa le support et l'oreiller et il se cala dessus. Puis l'ex agent prit le plateau et le posa devant lui. Thé et croissants voisinaient avec un flacon d'antidouleur auquel Finch jeta un regard noir, lourd de rancune. John s'installa à coté de lui

-« Vous savez que ce flacon n'y ai pour rien ? Il n'est là que pour vous aider. Moi aussi d'ailleurs »

-« John… » Commença l'informaticien

-« Enfin pas tout à fait » poursuivit Reese comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu « Parce que je suis aussi là pour vous aimer et c'est encore mieux » ajouta t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien. Mais Finch détourna la tête.

John soupira et l'obligea à le regarder en glissant deux doigts sous son menton

-« Harold ? »

-« Je suis désolé » murmura Finch « Je voudrais tellement …» commença t-il, avant d'arrêter, incapable de continuer

-«Etre en meilleure santé ? Sans blessure ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Il faut l'accepter »

-« Moi oui. Mais vous… pourquoi l'acceptez vous ? »

-« Parce que je vous aime bien sur ! » rétorqua John « Tel que vous êtes »

-« Vous devriez… vous pourriez espérer tellement plus »

-« C'est vous que je veux et rien de plus Harold. Je veux l'homme qui me fait découvrir toujours plus de choses nouvelles, je veux l'homme qui sait me comprendre sans un mot et aime chaque partie de moi» Reese lui caressa la joue « Et je veux l'homme qui brave tout les dangers pour venir me secourir »

Finch blottit son visage contre son épaule

-« Merci John » chuchota t-il

-« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Harold. Je ne changerais pas » continua Reese en lui caressant les cheveux « Je me moque que vous soyez imparfait, je le suis aussi » Il pencha la tête pour capter son regard « Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne le porterais pas » ajouta t-il en levant la main pour la placer devant ses yeux. Finch hésita puis saisit cette main qui portait le symbole de leur lien

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda John après un instant

-« Oui » murmura Finch. Levant la tête vers lui, il lui adressa un sourire qui, s'il était toujours timide, avait le mérite d'être là.

-« Alors mangez et avalez moi ces gélules sans discuter. Ordre du docteur Reese ! » Il saisit un croissant et l'approcha avant de se reprendre « Enfin tout compte fait… j'espère ne pas aggraver les choses ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« En fait les croissants devaient être consommés avant hier. Mais réchauffé ça devrait pas passer non? »

-« Vous voulez m'intoxiquer M Reese ? »

-« Hum… laissez-moi goûter en premier »

Finch eut un petit rire et intercepta le croissant avant d'en prendre une bouchée

-« Hey ! » protesta John

-« Une journée de retard ne devrait pas nous être fatale je pense » jugea Finch en lui tendant le reste du gâteau

-« Et bien testons ! » estima John avant de mordre dedans « Pas mauvais en tout cas »

-« Non c'est vrai »

John lui vola un baiser

-« Encore meilleur ! » Finch lui sourit et continua son déjeuner en le partageant avec lui. Il s'interrompit toutefois pour remarquer :

-« Vous n'oubliez rien M Reese ? »

-« Non quoi donc ? »

-« Il me semble me souvenir que je ne suis pas le seul à qui le docteur Tillman ait prescrit des antidouleurs »

-« Ah oui. C'est possible » éluda l'ex agent

-« John » gronda Finch « Je suis encore suffisamment valide pour jouer à l'infirmier moi aussi ! »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda Reese taquin

-« En adaptant mes méthodes… » Jugea l'informaticien. Il prit une gélule dans le flacon. Posant une main sur la joue de son partenaire, il l'embrassa tendrement puis lorsqu'il le sentit lui rendre son baiser il s'écarta et glissa la gélule entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon « Si vous voulez que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé il faudra l'avaler ! » affirma t-il taquin. Reese lui adressa un regard amusé. Il saisit le verre et bu une gorgée pour faire passer le médicament

-« Satisfait ? » demanda t-il alors

Finch ne répondit pas, se contentant de poursuivre le baiser interrompu avant de se réinstaller contre l'oreiller. Reese caressa doucement son bras, effleurant le pansement

-« Faite moi plaisir Harold. Réservez-moi cette méthode la prochaine fois que je serais blessé ! »

-« J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à l'utiliser M Reese. Ou alors pour vous administrer des vitamines »

L'ex agent eut un petit rire

-« Vous croyez que j'en ai besoin ? »

-« Non mais je vous préfère en bonne santé »

-« Je sais » approuva John en lui caressant la joue « A midi je vous promets une surprise » ajouta t-il avec un regard malicieux

-« De quel genre ? » interrogea Finch, curieux

-« Si je vous le disais ce ne serait plus une surprise »

L'informaticien resta perplexe mais n'insista pas. Il termina de prendre ses médicaments à son tour. John sentit qu'il se détendait petit à petit. Il finit par s'endormir la tête sur son épaule. Il patienta quelques minutes puis le recoucha avec précaution. Bear resta veiller sur le sommeil de son second maître tandis que John descendait s'occuper au rez de chaussée. Il s'absenta pour une course rapide et monta vérifier que tout allait bien à son retour. Il s'enquit également de la machine mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de travail à leur confier.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla vers 13H nettement plus détendu. Il risqua un étirement, n'éprouva pas de douleur trop forte et soupira de soulagement. Il décida de se lever pour gagner la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il en sortit Reese l'attendait à la porte, Bear a ses pieds.

-« Assistant et… espion ? » s'amusa t-il

-« Aide soignant » corrigea John « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux, je vais… »

-« Vous recouchez et vous reposez » l'interrompit Reese « Et pas de promenade cette fois. Nous aurons le temps plus tard »

-« John ! »

-« Nous n'avons pas de numéro et vous en avez besoin, alors au lit ! »

-« Et si je refuse ? » protesta Finch

-« Je vous attache » rétorqua tranquillement l'ex agent

-« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

-« Disons que je préférerais éviter. Cela pourrait m'inspirer des idées disons… " déplacées" envers un convalescent »

-« Vous ne changerez jamais ! » soupira l'informaticien

-« Il y a peu de chance. Alors ? »

-« Je cède à la force ! » marmonna Finch en se dirigeant vers le lit

-« Parfait ! » constata Reese en l'aidant, réinstallant le support « Je reviens avec le déjeuner »Il quitta la chambre, Bear sur les talons, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

-« Ca vous va ? » demanda t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire

-« Très bien. Mais je m'attendais à une surprise ? »

-« Patience Harold ! On garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin ! »

Finch observa son air malicieux et se demanda s'il ne devait pas redouter son imagination. Mais, comme toujours, il décida de lui faire confiance et mangea tranquillement son repas, prenant même sans se plaindre les médicaments qu'il lui tendit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Reese redescendit le plateau. Finch se cala sur l'oreiller avec un soupir. Il se sentait bien, entouré, aimé, et c'était délicieux. John revint dans la chambre avec un autre plateau qu'il posa devant lui avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à sa place.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Finch, hésitant à soulever le couvercle. John se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-« Un de vos passe temps favori »

La remarque poussa l'informaticien à soulever la cloche. Il comprit alors l'allusion en découvrant un somptueux gâteau au chocolat.

-« Un opéra » énonça t-il amusé

-« Vous avez tout comprit ! » confirma John « Avantage avec celui-là, il n'y a ni nœud ni hurlements déchirants »

-« C'est tout bénéfice pour vous » remarqua Finch « Il n'y a qu'un seul couvert ? »

-« N'est ce pas suffisant ? »

-« Si bien sur » approuva l'informaticien avec un sourire entendu

Il prit un morceau et le présenta à son complice

-« C'est bien meilleur que le vrai ! » affirma John avec un clin d'œil

-« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous n'avez jamais essayé ! »

-« Vos extraits me suffisent ! »

-« Un jour je parviendrais à vous convaincre » protesta Finch

-« Si c'est comme celui où vous parviendrais à me résister je suis tranquille » se moqua John

Finch lui adressa un regard vexé qui le fit rire et cela fit fondre son partenaire qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils continuèrent de manger leur dessert, prenant une bouchée chacun leur tour.

-« Il manque juste un petit détail mais j'attendrais que vous soyez rétabli » le taquina John

-« Ca ? » demanda Finch en attirant son visage pour l'embrasser

-« Avouez que cela le rendrait encore meilleur ? » chuchota l'ex agent

-« Je le pense oui » répondit son compagnon sur le même ton. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser se fit plus tendre puis plus impatient

-« Stop Harold ! Où je ne garantie plus votre repos ! » L'interrompit John

-« Dommage » chuchota Finch tenté d'oublier ses douleurs

-« Où est votre raison M Finch ? »

-« Un peu égaré en votre présence M Reese »

L'ex agent lui adressa un sourire lumineux, heureux de sa réplique

-« La prochaine fois je vous promet autant de baiser que de bouchées et pas un instant de répit, mais pour aujourd'hui repos ! » Affirma t-il « en revanche je peux vous tenir compagnie ? » proposa t-il en écartant le plateau

-« Restez » intima Finch en saisissant son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser encore une fois

Reese repoussa le support et s'allongea, Finch vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Dix minutes plus tard il était endormi dans sa chaleur. Reese le contempla longuement avant de céder au sommeil à son tour.


	11. Projets

_Avant dernier chapitre ! Détente toujours !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le lendemain matin Finch se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et comme la machine semblait toujours en pause, à l'étonnement des deux associés, il décida de se détendre en accompagnant John et Bear au parc. Il du convaincre John, réticent à l'idée qu'il se fatigue comme la première fois mais il céda finalement, comprenant qu'il ait envie de s'aérer un peu.

Finch s'installa sur un banc et les regarda s'amuser. Au bout d'une demi-heure, John traversa l'allée pour acheter un thé et un café au marchand ambulant. Il revint près de son compagnon et se pencha vers lui pour lui donner son gobelet

-« Merci » murmura Finch

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui ne soyez pas inquiet »

John vérifia que Bear s'amusait tranquillement puis voulu contourner le banc pour s'y installer lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« John ? » demanda une voix masculine

-« Oui ! C'est lui ! » S'exclama une voix féminine avec enthousiasme

Il se retourna, méfiant. Finch tourna la tête également et vit un couple se précipiter vers son agent

-« John ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

-« Ah oui ! »

-« Bonjour Marthy, bonjour Marge » répondit John un peu contrarié par la rencontre

-« On s'est demandé ce que vous étiez devenu ! » affirma le jeune homme « Vous êtes sorti de la salle après l'attaque et plus rien ! »

-« Oui plus rien ! » renchérit Marge « Vous aviez disparu et c'était inquiétant avec tous ces terroristes ! »

-« C'était pas des terroristes Marge »

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? C'est pas prouvé ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme

-« La police l'a dit Marge »

-« N'empêche ! Avec des grosses armes comme ça c'était des terroristes ! » Insista la secrétaire

-« On a même pas vu le fusil » remarqua Marthy

-« Mais on a vu le trou dans le mur ! C'était … c'était comme dans Terminator ! »

-« T'exagère Marge ! » protesta l'ingénieur

-« Non ! T'as déjà vu Terminator au moins ? »

-« Evidemment »

-« Alors ? C'était tout pareil non ? »

Marthy secoua la tête, préférant renoncer

-« Enfin John est sauf c'est l'essentiel ! » roucoula Marge en dévisageant l'ex agent « Et il est toujours aussi musclé » soupira t-elle

-« Ouais »marmonna Marthy « Vous ne reviendrez pas à la boite ? » demanda t-il

-« Non. J'ai changé de travail » affirma Reese

-« Oh c'est dommage ! » s'exclama Marge dépitée

-« Te le fais pas dire » jugea Marthy

Bear se manifesta, se rapprochant de ses maîtres, sans doute pour vérifier que les deux arrivants si agités n'étaient pas une menace.

-« Vous avez un chien ? » demanda Marge en l'observant

-« Oui » confirma John

-« Il est… costaud. C'est un chien de compétition celui là » remarqua Marthy un peu réservé

-« Il ne vous fera rien » affirma l'ex agent «Bear » appela t-il avant de lui donner l'ordre de rester tranquille

-« Bear ? C'est original » remarqua l'ingénieur

-« J'adore les chiens ! » affirma Marge

-« Ah oui ? Depuis que tu as vu celui là je parie » se moqua Marthy

-« Heu… non avant ! » protesta la jeune femme

-« Autant que le melon alors » rétorqua son collègue

-« Oh Marthy ! »

-« On allait déjeuner » l'interrompit le jeune homme « Vous venez avec nous John ? »

-« Merci. Mais je suis déjà pris » s'excusa Reese sans pouvoir retenir un bref regard vers le banc où l'attendait son associé

Malgré sa brièveté, Marthy l'avait suivi et fixa l'informaticien

-« C'est ton compagnon ? » demanda t-il, curieux

John hésita un instant, cherchant à éluder le sujet, lorsqu'il sentit un bras glisser sous le sien

-« En effet » affirma alors Finch « Harold Wren » ajouta t-il en tendant la main vers le jeune ingénieur

-« Enchanté » répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire « Marthy Watson »se présenta t-il en lui serrant la main « Et Marge Watkins ma collègue »

-« Bonjour » murmura Marge en le dévisageant. Finch commençait à se sentir un peu gêné de cet examen mais elle déclara alors : « Dites vous savez que vous avez une sacrée chance ? Je voudrais bien être à votre place ! »

-« Marge ! Tiens toi ! » Protesta Marthy en lui donnant un coup de coude

-« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et puis toi aussi tu voudrais être à sa place, dit pas le contraire ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme

-« Justement ! Ça ne se dit pas ! »

-« Ah bon ? » demanda la jeune femme perplexe « Tant pis moi je m'exprime ! » ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers Finch « Après tout je n'ai rien dit de mal non ? »

-« Non. Vous n'avez fait qu'énoncer une vérité Miss Watkins »

Celle-ci se tourna aussitôt vers son collègue :

-« Ah ! Tu vois ? » Jubila t-elle en lui rendant son coup de coude

-« Oh ben dans ce cas ! » affirma Marthy. Il se tourna vers Finch « Je devrais peut être vous confier mon numéro si un jour vous changez d'avis sur son compte ? »

-« Tricheur » marmonna Marge

-« Désolé M Watson » répondit Finch amusé, « C'est hautement improbable »

-« Me disait aussi ! » soupira tristement l'ingénieur

-« C'est désolant » approuva Marge « Mais je suis contente pour vous. Vous êtes chou tout les deux !» ajouta t-elle avec un regard rêveur

Reese et Finch échangèrent un regard un peu interloqué par le qualificatif, puis l'informaticien remarqua :

-« Vous aussi »

-« Hein ? » demanda Marge, surprise

-« Vous semblez si bien vous connaître M Watson et vous »

-« Pas faux » Remarqua la jeune femme perplexe

-« Mais on est pas du même bord » précisa prudemment le jeune homme

-« C'est regrettable. Vous semblez si bien vous entendre »

Marge leva un regard circonspect vers son collègue. Peu à peu un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se faisait intéressé

-« Marge ? » demanda Marthy

-« Oui ? »

-« Même pas en rêve »

-« Ah ? » demanda Marge sans cesser de sourire « T'es sur ? » ajouta t-elle en se pendant à son bras

-« Absolument ! » rétorqua l'ingénieur en cherchant à se dégager

-« C'est très dommage ! » Soupira la secrétaire

-« Oubli ! »

-« Parce qu'il a pas tort. Si on réfléchit… » Continua t-elle sans paraître l'avoir entendu

-« Ca ne te va pas de réfléchir Marge : évite ! » l'interrompit Marthy

-« Désolé » affirma Finch s'efforçant de rester sérieux

-« C'est rien. Mais comme elle est bizarre de nature, il ne faut pas lui donner des idées en plus »

-« Hein ? C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui est bizarre ! »Protesta Marge

-« C'est bon ! On va manger ! » répliqua Marthy espérant changer de sujet « John, heureux de vous avoir revu. Peut être à une prochaine fois ? »

-« Salut Marthy. Et bon courage » ajouta John avec un clin d'œil entendu

Le jeune homme salua Finch. Marge salua distraitement les deux hommes. Toute concentrée sur son collègue. Elle lui reprit le bras et se colla à lui

-« Marthy ? Tu ne … »

-« Silence Marge » l'interrompit ce dernier « Où tu te chercheras un autre collègue pour te distraire à la pause déjeuner »

Marge se tu une minute puis les deux associés l'entendirent s'exclamer à nouveau

-« Qu'avez-vous fait Harold ! » s'amusa Reese

-« Je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils se chamaillent comme un vieux couple »

-« Vous n'avez pas tort » jugea l'ex agent

-« Et chacun peut changer. Nous en sommes un bon exemple »

-« C'est juste » approuva John. Il se tourna vers son partenaire et l'observa avec tendresse « Merci. Pour être intervenu de cette façon »

-« Vous appréciez ? » demanda Finch

-« Beaucoup » Reese se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Je suis fier de vous »

Finch jeta un regard en arrière

-« Il n'y a personne dans cette allée » remarqua t-il « Montrez moi » chuchota t-il

Reese ne se fit pas prier, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher il l'embrassa avec tendresse

-« Décidemment j'aime quand vous êtes entreprenant Harold »

-« Plus ou moins que lorsque je suis de mauvaise foi ? »

-« Question difficile ! » remarqua l'ex agent « Ca demande réflexion. Parce qu'il y a d'autre options aussi »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« J'aime chacune de vos expressions vous le savez ? »

-« Je le soupçonne en effet »

-« Vous êtes un bon enquêteur alors » s'amusa Reese

-« C'est à force de vous voir faire »

John sourit

-« Venez. Il est temps de rentrer avant que vous ne soyez trop fatigué » il se pencha et chuchota « Et avant que je ne recommence à vous embrasser. Sachant que maintenant il y a quelques promeneurs… »

-« Je vous suis » répliqua Finch en rougissant

-« Tiens, ça aussi c'est une option. Quand vous rougissez »

-« Hum. Vous aviez raison. Nous ferions vraiment mieux de rentrer » affirma prudemment l'informaticien

Reese eut un petit rire :

-« Courageux mais pas téméraire n'est ce pas Harold ? » remarqua t-il en lui offrant son bras. Finch s'y appuya avec confiance. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'amusement de son compagnon. John rappela Bear et rattacha la laisse, puis ils reprirent le chemin de leur domicile.

.

OooooooooO

.

Leur nouveau numéro s'annonça alors qu'ils finissaient leur déjeuner le lendemain. Comme il se sentait mieux, Finch exigea de retourner à la bibliothèque. Reese commença par s'y opposer puis y consenti en comprenant que son associé en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas la question de reprendre leurs missions, c'était le besoin de reprendre leur vie habituelle, celle où il redevenait maître de sa douleur. Il le déposa donc dans leur repaire contre la promesse qu'il se reposerait dès qu'il en ressentirait la nécessité

-« Et mon aide soignant y veillera ! Soyez en sur ! » Le menaça t-il

Finch avait sourit. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Ne serait ce que pour retrouver leurs habitudes, les promenades au parc, les repas, les gestes tranquilles du quotidien et leurs nuits sans sommeil. Cette dernière pensée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il se réjouit que Reese ne soit pas là pour le voir.

L'enquête s'annonçait assez simple _« Un numéro sans difficulté, une bonne manière de retrouver la routine »_ songea t-il

.

Vers 17H Finch entendit des pas dans l'escalier mais il ne reconnu pas l'allure rapide de son compagnon. Il se tourna vers Bear qui ne lui sembla pas nerveux et quitta tranquillement son panier pour aller à la rencontre du visiteur. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, tout de même méfiant, lorsqu'une voix bien connu retentit :

-« Salut Finch, vous êtes là ? »

-« Entrez inspecteur Fusco » répondit celui-ci rassuré

Fusco pénétra dans la salle escorté par Bear

-« Comment allez-vous Finch ? »

-« Bien inspecteur merci. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non. Je passais pas loin et je suis venu aux nouvelles. Même si je suppose que John vous a bien soigné ? »

-« En effet inspecteur. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux » affirma Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir

-« Votre dos ? »

-« C'est redevenu normal »

-« Alors vous avez déjà reprit le boulot ? »

-« Cet après midi et sous surveillance » précisa l'informaticien avec un regard vers Bear

-« C'est mieux Finch, j'approuve » affirma Fusco en caressant le malinois

-« Merci inspecteur. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je ne crois pas vous avoir remercié de votre in… »

-« Pas besoin Finch » l'interrompit Lionel « On en est plus là. Je regrette juste qu'elle ait eu le temps de tirer »

-« Vous avez agit au mieux. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des gardes du corps tel que vous et John »

Fusco eut un sourire moqueur

-« M'appelez pas comme ça John va m'exploser les genoux si je vous colle trop ! » protesta t-il

-« Oh inspecteur ! » protesta Finch

-« Je ne vais pas tenter le diable Finch. John c'est tout un spectacle quand vous êtes concerné. Faut voir comment il s'inquiétait quand l'autre a dit qu'il vous chercherait. Surtout qu'il savait que si l'autre parvenait à vous faire passer le message vous alliez forcement rappliquer ! »

-« Je sais que John aurait préféré que je refuse. Mais comment l'aurais je pu inspecteur ? »

-« Vous pouviez pas et il le savait » Fusco laissa passer un instant puis ajouta pour changer de sujet « Vous devriez vous accorder quelques jours de repos. Vous les auriez mérités »

-« C'est impossible inspecteur. Les cas ne cessent jamais de nous parvenir »

-« Un week end ? »

-« Je crains que nous ne puissions nous le permettre » répondit Finch en secoua la tête

-« Moi je dis que vous devriez justement. Pendant que vous le pouvez. Avec la vie qu'on mène on sait pas si ça durera encore longtemps » il n'ajouta pas que sans l'intervention in extremis de John quelques jours plus tôt ils ne seraient déjà plus là pour partager cette conversation, songeant que Finch y penserait bien tout seul.

 _« Le bon sens légendaire de l'inspecteur Fusco »_ songea celui-ci

-« Je sais inspecteur »

-« Allez Finch » insista ce dernier « Deux jours ? C'est pas long. Je prendrais le relais. Je peux faire ça vous le savez ? Ca ne fera même pas baisser mes stats »

-« Je vous fais confiance inspecteur, toutefois… »

-« Me dites pas que vous n'allez pas au moins vous accorder une journée la semaine prochaine ? Pour votre anniversaire ? »

-« Vous avez une excellente mémoire Inspecteur » jugea Finch en lui adressant un regard étonné

-« Dans mon boulot c'est utile »

-« Je pense que nous pourrons nous accordez quelques heures comme l'an dernier »

-« Vous devez Finch. Les anniversaires personne sait combien il en fêtera »

Finch parut réfléchir quelques instants puis demanda, suspicieux

-« Inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que c'est John qui vous a demandé de passer ? »

-« De passer et de vous dire tout ça ? » répondit Lionel « Non Finch. John ne sait pas que je suis là et encore moins de quoi on cause. Vous croyez qu'il me demanderait un truc pareil ? On est ami mais il est bien trop secret le plus souvent. Et puis il n'oserait pas risquer un truc qui pourrait vous déplaire et je crois qu'une idée comme ça ne vous plairez pas »

-« Avec vous je pourrais faire un effort inspecteur. Vous êtes très…. » Il chercha ses mots un instant « très au courant pour nous deux »

-« Ah ça ! » s'amusa Fusco « J'ai gravé en mémoire votre tête le jour où je vous ai surpris tout les deux. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain pouvait rougir autant Finch »ajouta t-il en riant

-« Inspecteur ! » protesta l'informaticien qui sentait ses joues chauffées

-« Soyez pas gêné Finch. Après ce que vous veniez de vivre ! Et puis c'était de l'amour ? » Fusco jugea prudent de ne pas évoqué d'autres moments surpris plus tard, un en particulier lorsqu'il se trouvait leur colocataire forcé. « Alors vous allez réfléchir ? »

-« D'accord inspecteur »

-« Et je prendrais la relève »

-« Merci inspecteur »

Fusco se leva, satisfait.

-« Bon. Faut que j'y aille. A plus Finch, n'en faite pas trop »

-« A bientôt » murmura l'informaticien. Puis il le rappela « Inspecteur Fusco ! »

-« Ouais ? » demanda ce dernier en se retournant

-« Je suis heureux d'avoir un ami tel que vous »

-« Ah ? Heu… merci Finch. Moi aussi » bredouilla Lionel. Puis il quitta la salle, un sourire aux lèvres

Finch se plongea dans ses réflexions _« Les anniversaire personne sait combien il en fêtera »_ Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. C'était tellement vrai. Alors pourquoi ne pas envisager une journée ou deux. Le 13 juin était un vendredi. Alors le week end suivant? Reese avait peut être déjà imaginé quelque chose pour la journée ou la soirée du 13 ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. A voir si c'était envisageable….Il se connecta aussitôt sur le site.

.

OooooooooO

.

John boucla l'enquête très rapidement, comme prévu, et revint à la bibliothèque vers 19H. Il trouva Finch à sa place habituelle mais pour une fois il n'utilisait pas son ordinateur, préférant la compagnie d'un livre, bien calé dans son fauteuil.

-« Ca va ? » s'enquit-il en l'embrassant pour le saluer

-« Plutôt bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater je me ménage »

-« J'approuve ! »

-« Et vous ? Pas de blessure ? »

-« Non. Inutile de sortir votre trousse ! » Se moqua John. Il fronça les sourcils « Ce n'était pas déjà fait tout de même ? »

-« Non. Mais elle n'est pas loin » répondit Finch amusé

-« Sauf qu'en ce moment c'est moi l'infirmier ne l'oubliez pas ! » affirma Reese en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever

-« Je n'oublie pas : ce n'est pas désagréable » répondit l'informaticien en laissant John le rapprocher de lui « Enfin avec juste un petit bémol » ajouta t-il en effleurant de la main le flanc de son partenaire pour lui rappeler sa dernière blessure

-« Oh je n'y pensais même plus ! » constata ce dernier « C'est déjà une affaire classée »

-« Vous ne prenez pas assez soin de vous John »

-« Alors j'ai de la chance que vous le fassiez pour moi » affirma Reese en l'embrassant tendrement « Je pensais que nous pourrions rentrer et faire un arrêt chez le traiteur en passant ? » demanda t-il

-« Très bien. Juste le temps d'éteindre » affirma Finch. Il se pencha vers son installation. John remarqua la tension dans ses gestes, plus forte que d'habitude mais apparemment pas insupportable. Il ne dit rien mais alla décrocher son manteau et l'aida à l'enfiler.

-« Tu viens Bear ? »

Le chien les suivi avec empressement. Le trajet fut court même avec un arrêt. Ils dinèrent tranquillement puis John exigea de Finch qu'il monte se reposer. Celui-ci protesta pour la forme mais au fond il aspirait à se détendre, son dos encore un peu endolori de sa dernière mésaventure.

.

Finch se coucha avec un livre tandis que Reese s'installait à côté de lui avec un journal qu'il abandonna après quelques minutes. Il s'allongea, les mains sous la tête et resta simplement à profiter de l'instant en laissant dériver ses pensées. Finch l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant si le moment était bien choisit. Il en était toujours à se poser la question lorsqu'il entendit :

-« Quelque chose vous tracasse Finch ? »

 _« Toujours aussi intuitif »_ songea spontanément ce dernier

-« Non. Je m'interrogeais »

-« Sur quoi ? » demanda Reese en tournant la tête vers lui

Finch hésita, puis se décida de se lancer :

-« Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine ? »

-« Hum voyons » murmura John faisant mine de réfléchir « Pêle-mêle : sauver des numéros avec mon patron, arrêter quelques méchants avec Lionel, offrir un maximum de promenade à Bear et avant tout profiter de chaque instant de répit avec mon compagnon. C'est déjà bien non ? »

-« En effet » estima Finch « Rien d'autre ? »

John se redressa et s'installa de côté pour le regarder

-« Est-ce que votre question ne serait pas plutôt : « Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour le 13 M Reese ? » le taquina t-il avec un sourire amusé

-« Je l'admets » concéda Finch

-« Vous ne pensiez pas que j'oublierai ? » demanda John en fronça les sourcils

-« Non. Pas du tout »

-« Bien » affirma l'ex agent rassuré « En fait je comptais vous inviter pour la soirée dans un endroit très spécial »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ne cherchez pas : je ne dirais rien. Dites moi seulement oui »

-« Même pas un indice ? » tenta Finch

-« Non »

-« Bon. D'accord » accepta l'informaticien après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-« C'est oui ? » insista Reese

-« Oui. Je vous fais confiance »

John lui sourit

-« Merci Harold ! »

-« Mais ensuite ce sera à mon tour de choisir et moi non plus je ne vous dirais pas où je vous emmènerais »

-« Le samedi ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Le samedi et éventuellement le dimanche si vous le souhaitez »

-« Vous nous offrez un week end ? » demanda John incrédule

-« Oui. Êtes-vous… partant ? » Hésita Finch

-« Comment pouvez vous en doutez ? » répliqua l'ex agent « Mais vous oubliez les numéros ? »

-« Non. Je les confierais à l'inspecteur Fusco provisoirement »

John le fixa perplexe. Finch passa la main sur sa joue

-« Satisfait ? » demanda t-il

-« Je ne pourrais l'être plus » affirma l'ex agent en saisissant sa main pour en embrasser la paume « Mais êtes vous sur que vous serez détendu ? »

-« Vous ne m'en pensez pas capable ? »

-« Je sais que vous êtes… un bourreau de travail »affirma Reese prudemment

-« Pour l'occasion je ferais une exception »

John se redressa et l'embrassa avec tendresse

-« Merci » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres

-« C'est autant pour vous que pour moi » remarqua Finch en lui rendant son baiser.

John le garda un instant contre lui puis se réinstalla à sa place, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Après quelques minutes il murmura :

-« Il y a deux ans je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous entendre un jour me dire que nous pourrions passer un week end ensemble, libres »

Finch reposa son livre, son regard parcouru la chambre

-« Il y a deux ans je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je serais ici, avec vous, sous le même toit, à vivre ce que nous partageons » constata t-il finalement

-« Moi non plus » approuva Reese « Pourtant j'espérais bien faire partie de votre vie » ajouta t-il après un instant « Dès que j'ai appris à vous connaître, dès que j'ai lu entre les lignes, j'ai voulu être votre ami »

-« Même cela » murmura Finch « Je cherchais un homme de main, un agent avec qui je pourrais travailler en assez bonne entente. Que je pourrais respecter si possible. Pas un ami. Je crois que cela s'est imposé à nous par la force des choses »

-« Jusqu'à devenir plus fort encore » constata John

-« Oui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître» estima Finch

-« Ce soir là vous connaissiez vos sentiments n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'ex agent en tournant la tête vers lui

-« Oui » avoua l'informaticien

-« Mais vous n'auriez jamais rien dit ou rien fait pour les révéler ? »

-« Certainement pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Finch secoua la tête

-« J'étais déjà bien assez perturbé d'éprouver de tels sentiments à votre égard. Cela me semblait… déplacé » Il se tourna vers son compagnon « et surtout je n'espérais pas qu'ils soient réciproques »

-« Moi non plus » remarqua John. Il laissa errer son regard comme s'il revivait ces moments « Je n'ai pas eu de mal à accepter les miens, j'étais trop attiré par vous. Mais je n'espérais pas réussir à vous les faire admettre. Quant à espérer qu'ils soient partagés… »

-« Pourtant vous avez …. Tenté votre chance » hésita Finch

-« Oui. Parfois j'avais l'impression que vous n'étiez pas indifférent. Qu'il y avait plus qu'une réponse à mes taquineries. Ca me laissait un espoir. Plusieurs fois je vous avais un peu provoqué et vous ne m'aviez jamais rejeté » se rappela John

-« Je me souviens » murmura Finch « Vos taquineries incessantes, certains gestes… j'avais parfois envie de vous maudire d'être aussi provocant ! Cela me devenait chaque jour un peu plus compliqué de vous cacher la vérité »

-« Moi aussi. C'est pour cela que je me suis décidé à agir. Je ne pouvais plus faire autrement, ça aurait fini par m'étouffer. Tant pis si c'était dangereux, je devais essayer »

-« Je pense que vous n'avez pas eu à vous plaindre du résultat de votre initiative » ironisa Finch

-« Oh non ! Et je me félicite chaque jour d'avoir osé ! » Affirma John en prenant sa main

-« Et bien, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait » murmura l'informaticien

-« Vous étiez tellement tentant dans ce couloir » jugea John avec un sourire mutin « J'avais envie de vous dévorer »

-« N'est ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Finch en rougissant aux souvenirs que lui renvoyait sa mémoire

-« Hum. Vous n'étiez pas en reste Harold. J'étais même surpris… »

-« Je pensais que si cette folie ne devais jamais se reproduire je devais la vivre pleinement »

-« Vous me pensiez capable de profiter de vous pour une nuit ? » protesta John

-« Non. Mais je suis conscient de ce que je suis. Vous auriez pu… être déçu »

-« Aucun risque : je vous aimais déjà trop » répliqua John en serrant sa main un peu plus

Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser puis se blottit contre lui

-« Ne changez rien alors » chuchota t-il

-« Jamais » promis l'ex agent en posant un baiser sur son front


	12. Anniversaire

_Fin de l'histoire avec leur deuxième anniversaire_

 _(Peut être le dernier…)_

 _A bientôt pour le tome 9 !_

 _._

 _Merci de l'avoir suivi_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le matin du 13 trouva Reese en mission pour faire cesser les agissements d'un vendeur de voiture malhonnête dont bien des clients avaient à se plaindre. Mal inspiré aussi, puisque le dernier en date, truand plus ou moins rangé, entendait utiliser des arguments assez radicaux pour se venger de la tromperie. Il finit par stopper les deux belligérants vers 13H et il était temps, Reese voyant les heures s'écouler avec une certaine tension.

Fusco vint chercher le colis et se moqua de son énervement dont il devinait la cause.

-« Allez va le rejoindre ! Je suis ton suppléant officiel ! » Ricana t-il

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Et tachez de bien vous amuser ! Pour ce qui est de te reposer ça m'étonnerait par contre ! »

John fronça les sourcils

-« Je sais aussi être raisonnable ! » marmonna t-il

-« Ouais je te crois ! » lança Fusco en riant franchement cette fois. Il emmena le coupable qui le regardait faire assez perplexe.

Reese n'insista pas et regagna son véhicule. Il se pressa de rentrer à leur domicile pour se préparer. Finch l'y attendait avec un déjeuner léger qu'il avala rapidement.

-« Vous êtes bien pressé M Reese » se moqua celui-ci en le voyant faire

-« J'ai les meilleures raisons pour cela ! » affirma John en terminant son assiette. Il se leva, lui vola un baiser au passage et se rendit à l'étage.

-« Il est infatigable ton maître » remarqua Finch à l'intention de Bear qui, de son panier, observait tranquillement leurs agissements

L'ex agent redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un costume bleu marine plus élégant que d'ordinaire et Finch ne put se retenir de le détailler avec intérêt.

-« Vous aimez la vue Finch ? » demanda John en captant son regard

-« Sans aucun doute » marmonna l'informaticien en rougissant « Je crois que je vais devoir me changer moi aussi pour être au diapason » ajouta t-il en se levant

-« Vous êtes très bien déjà »

-« J'aime autant être en harmonie » jugea Finch en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. John saisit son bras pour le stopper

-« Ce serait bien que nous soyons à l'expo pour l'ouverture Finch »

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda celui-ci étonné

-« Parce que je sais que vos têtes à têtes avec vos armoires peuvent être assez… »

-« John ! » protesta Finch

L'ex agent haussa les épaules avec un petit rire

-« On peut compter ? » suggéra t-il en désignant sa montre

Finch pinça les lèvres et s'engagea dans l'escalier, vexé. En dépit de ses efforts il lui fallu tout de même plus d'une demi heure pour être prêt. En redescendant il lança un regard sévère à son compagnon qui l'invitait clairement à se taire. John le gratifia d'un large sourire moqueur mais garda le silence.

L'ex agent prit le volant pour les conduire jusqu'à l'exposition qu'il avait déniché

-« C'est bien la première fois que je vais à une exposition où les chiens sont tolérés » remarqua Finch en jetant un regard à Bear allongé sur la banquette arrière

-« C'est toute l'originalité de cette expo : elle est en plein air »

-« Espérons tout de même qu'il ne s'y trouvera pas d'intéressants objets de cuir »

-« Ce serait préférable » commenta Reese saisissant l'allusion. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis demanda « Ca va aller ? »

-« Parfaitement » répondit Finch le comprenant à demi mot « L'inspecteur Fusco est prêt à agir » constata t-il. Puis il ajouta, taquin « J'espère que M Tao ne fera pas des siennes dans quelque casino sous prétexte que nous sommes un vendredi 13 »

-« Oui espérons qu'il reste sage » approuva John avec un sourire en coin.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de la propriété qui abritait l'exposition. De l'art japonais. Les œuvres étaient disséminées dans le parc. Ils se baladèrent de l'une à l'autre en suivant le guide que John leur avait réservé suivi de Bear qui trottait allégrement autour d'eux. Ils firent un arrêt au salon de thé où une hôtesse les initia à la cérémonie traditionnelle du thé et leur offrit des gâteaux typiques. Puis ils achevèrent la visite. Reese surveillait du coin de l'œil chaque expression synonyme de fatigue chez son compagnon. Finch s'en aperçu. Il serra discrètement sa main un instant.

-« Je vous préviendrais si j'ai besoin de soutien » lui chuchota t-il

John comprit qu'il était démasqué et lui adressa un sourire contrit, l'air de dire « c'est plus fort que moi »

Au sortir de l'exposition il reprit le volant pour les emmener à l'étape suivante

-« Ca vous a plu ? » interrogea t-il

-« Infiniment » affirma Finch et à son expression il était clair qu'il était enchanté et John s'en réjouit. « Surtout le moment où vous avez bu ces deux tasses de thé » s'amusa l'informaticien

John grimaça

-« Il faut bien s'adapter aux coutumes » remarqua t-il

-« J'ai beaucoup aimé vous voir faire » se moqua Finch

-« L'an prochain je choisirais une expo d'art italien avec découverte des variétés de café » affirma Reese d'un ton sérieux

Ce fut au tour de Finch de grimacer

-« Je suppose que je pourrais m'adapter aussi» jugea t-il s'efforçant de rester neutre

Reese s'amusa de ces efforts. Un instant il réalisa l'ambiance sereine, la tendresse entre eux et il se sentit bien, tellement bien…

Ils parvinrent au restaurant où John avait fait une réservation. Pas trop select mais avec une terrasse donnant vue sur la marina. La soirée s'annonçait douce et le dîner en plein air fut bien agréable.

John sentait son compagnon tout aussi détendu que lui. A leurs pieds Bear dormait, allongé de tout son long après avoir bien profité du petit plat que le chef, sous son charme, lui avait concocté. Finch avait été tenté de protester mais finalement n'avait rien dit : Bear aussi avait le droit de profiter de la fête.

A 22H l'ex agent donna le signal du départ

-« Allons-y. Notre réservation nous attends »

-« Je ne demande pas où nous allons ? »

-« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » Affirma Reese avec un clin d'œil

Le trajet ne fut pas long et Finch reconnu aussitôt les lieux avec un pincement au cœur. Le parc, le bâtiment… tout était gravé dans sa mémoire comme au premier jour.

-« Chambre 613 ? » murmura t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon, perturbé.

-« La plus belle » confirma Reese. Il hésita, un peu incertain devant le trouble de son partenaire. « Vous n'avez pas oublié le numéro ? » demanda t-il

-« Je n'ai rien oublié de cette nuit là » affirma l'informaticien

-« Moi non plus »

\- « Le début d'une autre vie » murmura Finch

-« Tellement meilleure » jugea Reese en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il fut rassuré en sentant son partenaire lui rendre son baiser

Il quitta le véhicule et se dirigea vers le côté du bâtiment où se trouvait aménagé un chenil pour les chiens des clients.

-« Bear est bien installé » jugea t-il en rejoignant son associé. Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et se rendit à la réception pour récupérer sa clé avant de rejoindre Finch qui l'attendait un peu en arrière, examinant la salle de réception. Les extravagantes décorations rose et blanches avaient disparu et la fête qui s'y déroulait semblait bien calme, pourtant il n'avait aucune peine à se rappeler chaque détail de cette mémorable soirée, leur place près de l'estrade qui leur donnait une vue imprenable sur la salle, John si élégant en smoking, bien trop à ses yeux, qui se moquait de sa nervosité et l'invitait à trinquer _« aux souhaits que j'espère voir se réaliser »_ lui avait-il dit. Cette lueur dans son regard et son sourire… ce sourire auquel il n'avait jamais su résister. Le début de leur aventure.

Le bras de Reese glissant sous le sien le tira de sa rêverie

-« Je vous escorte » lui chuchota t-il « On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez vous perdre dans les couloirs. Et je n'ai aucune envie de continuer la soirée sans vous » ajouta t-il. Finch sourit en reconnaissant ces paroles. Mots pour mots celles qu'il avait prononcé autrefois.

Il l'emmena dans l'ascenseur. Sitôt les portes refermées il le plaqua contre la cloison et l'embrassa passionnément.

-« Ce n'était pas dans le scénario » remarqua Finch

-« Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi je peux vous assurer que cela en aurait fait parti ! » répliqua John avant de l'embrasser à nouveau « L'ascenseur est toujours aussi long, c'est plaisant » affirma t-il comme l'appareil stoppait enfin au sixième étage.

Il entraina son compagnon dans le couloir sans le lâcher et sans cesser de l'embrasser. Finch se laissa faire. La pensée des caméras de sécurité l'effleura bien un instant mais il avait bien trop envie de lui pour le repousser. Parvenu devant la porte, John le retint contre la paroi, tâtonnant pour l'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Leurs baisers toujours plus fiévreux, Finch sentait la main de John glisser sous ses vêtements, il passa les bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui. Lorsqu'enfin la porte céda ils étaient tous deux aussi impatients que lors de leur première nuit. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et le vaste lit les accueillit, brulant de désir comme la première fois.

.

OooooooooO

.

Blottit contre son partenaire, Finch gardait la tête posée contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur, Reese caressant doucement son dos.

-« La décoration n'a pas changée » murmura t-il comme son regard parcourait la pièce

-« Si vous le dites » jugea Reese

-« Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? » s'étonna l'informaticien « Vous si observateur ? »

-« La décoration était le cadet de mes soucis Harold » gloussa John

Finch rougit à l'allusion. John se redressa s'installant de côté

-« Demandez moi ce qui a changé chez vous, là je pourrais vous répondre » Il glissa sa main sur sa joue « une petite ride ici » murmura t-il en désignant un trait sur son visage « un peu plus de gris là » précisa t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il la laissa ensuite dériver sur son corps « un peu plus de surface ici » ajouta t-il en caressant son ventre

-« John ! » protesta Finch

-« D'autre détails qui me conviennent moins » murmura Reese en frôlant du bout des doigts la petite cicatrice sur son bras. Finch saisit son poignet

-« Chut… je pourrais faire ce décompte moi aussi et il ne me plairait pas davantage. Mais cette nuit je ne veux rien de triste » murmura t-il glissant la main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et le faire taire d'un baiser.

Chacun sentait déjà renaitre en lui son besoin de l'autre. Finch profita d'un instant d'abandon pour repousser son partenaire, le plaquant sur le lit et s'installant au dessus de lui. « Vous m'avez suffisamment étudié M Reese. C'est à mon tour » John sourit, amusé de son air faussement sérieux, et le laissa faire.

Finch caressa doucement son torse, retraçant du bout des doigts les marques disséminées sur sa poitrine, satisfait de le sentir frémir. Puis il entreprit de poser un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Il explora longuement son cou de ses lèvres avant de glisser vers les épaules avec une lenteur exaspérante alors que ses mains continuaient à caresser son compagnon, attisant ses sens, le faisant soupirer. Il atteignit sa poitrine et John glissa la main dans ses cheveux avec un gémissement de plaisir. Finch continua sa douce torture, se réjouissant de sentir son partenaire perdre peu à peu contenance sous ses attentions. A bout de patience John se redressa et l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser avidement. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fièvre, jouant avec lui avant de le repousser à nouveau.

-« Harold… » Gémit l'ex agent frustré

L'informaticien se pencha contre lui

-« C'est à mon tour de jouer John » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille « et votre interruption va me contraindre à reprendre depuis le début » affirma t-il en mordillant son cou

-« Vous me rendrez fou Harold » se plaignit John

-« Je saurais vous guérir » promit ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur « Ou n'aimez vous plus que je vous soigne M Reese ? » le provoqua t-il. Le regard lourd de désir que lui adressa son partenaire en retour le fit frissonner. John prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Je ne veux que vous » soupira t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'abandonner à ses soins.

.

OooooooooO

.

Finch se réveilla en sentant un souffle dans son cou

-« Harold ? Je commande le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Qu'elle heure est-il ? » interrogea t-il encore ensommeillé

-« Dix heures. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ils ne nous chasserons pas à midi » s'amusa John en lui donnant ses lunettes

-« Merci. C'est une bonne chose. Mais moi je dois récupérer les clés à 13H » répondit Finch en se redressant

-« Qu'elles clés ? » demanda Reese, curieux

-« Celles de ma surprise »

-« Un indice ? » suggéra John en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le taquiner

-« Non » s'amusa Finch «Sinon où serait la surprise ? »

-« Ok. Alors je commande : j'ai faim ! » Répliqua l'ex agent en décrochant le téléphone. Il donna quelques instructions puis raccrocha «nous serons servis dans une demi heure » annonça t-il en se levant. Il contourna le lit et aida son compagnon à se lever

-« A la douche » intima t-il en le tirant à lui

-« Encore un ajout au scénario ? » demanda Finch

John l'enlaça et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres

-« Ca ne le rendra que meilleur » affirma t-il avant de l'entrainer à sa suite

.

OoooooooooO

.

A midi, les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôtel, récupérant un Bear tout joyeux de les retrouver, et cette fois c'était Finch qui conduisait. Le trajet les emmena en dehors de la ville. Reese vit son compagnon longer le bord de mer avec intérêt. L'idée était loin de lui déplaire. Il l'adora même dès que Finch se gara devant une petite villa isolée aux pieds de laquelle s'étendait une petite plage privée.

-« C'est notre destination ? » demanda t-il

-« Elle vous plaît ? »

-« Enormément ! »

Finch sourit et descendit du véhicule pour se diriger vers la maison. Bear jappa, impatient.

-« Je te comprends Bear. C'est très tentant tout ça ! » S'amusa Reese « On y va ? » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le chien qui approuva

-« Nous avons les clés jusque lundi midi » annonça l'informaticien en revenant de la villa où il venait de finaliser la location avec le propriétaire.

Reese l'attendait sur la plage, observant la mer, profitant du soleil sur son visage, du vent dans ses cheveux, amusé de voir Bear courir après les vagues.

-« Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur cadeau » chuchota t-il en passant le bras autour de la taille de son partenaire « Marchons un peu »

-« Juste un peu » approuva Finch « je préférerais un transat. Nous sommes au repos mais étonnement je me sens un peu fatigué »

-« Je me demande bien pourquoi » se moqua John

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis rentrèrent à la villa. Après un déjeuner tardif Finch s'installa dans un transat avec un livre pendant que John allait profiter de l'eau. Au bout d'une heure il revint s'installer près de son compagnon.

-« Heureusement que vous aviez préparé les valises. Vous n'oubliez jamais rien ! » Constata t-il

-« J'étais certain que vous voudriez vous baigner »

-« L'eau est à bonne température. Vous devriez essayer »

-« Sans façon M Reese. Je ne suis pas très adepte des sports nautiques »

John le connaissait trop pour ne pas deviner ses véritables raisons

-« Même pour me faire plaisir ? Ici où nous sommes seuls à l'abri des regards ? »

Finch hésita. Il devinait que John lisait en lui

-« Alors peut être une autre fois. Mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais juste profiter d'un peu de calme »

-« D'accord. Tout ce que je retiens c'est "une autre fois" qui me laisse espérer d'autres journées comme celle ci» affirma John avec le sourire « Ce n'est pas que je veuille négliger nos missions …» ajouta t-il prudemment

-« Mais vous voulez profitez un peu de la vie » suggéra Finch

-« Avec vous j'ai une bonne raison de le faire »

Finch lui sourit

-« Je vous comprends. Je pense la même chose. Enfin… récemment quelqu'un me l'a rappelé »

-« Quelqu'un ? » demanda Reese. Il fronça les sourcils « Oh ne me dite pas ! »

-« Je serais muet alors » répondit l'informaticien amusé

John laissa passer quelques minutes puis marmonna

-« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi envahissant »

Finch eut un petit rire

-« Il ne nous veut que du bien John »

-« Mouais. Je sais et j'apprécie »

-« Mais ? »

-« Mais rien » grinça l'ex agent

-« En êtes vous sur ? »

-« Je suis sur » répliqua John. « Mais à l'occasion je lui rappellerais qu'il doit garder ses distances » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes

-« Je me disais aussi » ironisa Finch

-« Ca n'a rien de drôle Finch »

-« De mon point de vue si ! »

Reese eut un grognement frustré

-« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » constata t-il

-« Je ne sais pas » Finch se redressa et fixa son compagnon « Mais le cas échéant je saurais moi aussi faire respecter les distances » affirma t-il avec un petit sourire entendu

Reese leva les yeux vers lui, dubitatif. Puis sourit à son tour devant son air déterminé

-« J'adore quand vous faite votre méchant Finch »

Il se pencha pour réclamer un baiser que l'informaticien lui donna sans hésiter. Ils restèrent là tranquillement à profiter de la vue. Puis au bout d'une heure Reese se leva pour aller préparer le dîner

 _« Il ne tient vraiment pas en place »_ songea Finch en le voyant faire. Trois quart d'heure plus tard Bear sortit de la maison et s'approcha de son second maître, cherchant à attirer son attention.

-« Qui a-t-il Bear ? » Finch se leva et le suivi jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y entra mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Reese revint de la pièce principale à cet instant

-« Merci Bear » lança t-il « J'avais envoyé mon assistant vous chercher »

-« Hum je vois. J'ai cru que vous aviez un problème »

-« Aucune raison pour cela » jugea John

-« On ne sait jamais. C'est rempli de pièges une cuisine M Reese »

-« Je vous rappelle que vous en êtes plus souvent victime que moi Finch ! » Il se rapprocha de lui, glissa une main sur sa nuque « Et puis moi au moins mes plats sont comestibles » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser

-« Oh ! » protesta l'informaticien en le repoussant

-« Vous pouvez nier. J'ai toute une liste d'exemple à disposition »

-« C'est bon » marmonna Finch vexé « De toute façon j'ai faim je préfère aller manger »ajouta t-il en essayant de se dégager

Reese eut un petit rire et, resserrant sa prise, il lui donna un baiser possessif qui l'étourdit un instant

-« Je crois que je vous aime encore plus quand vous êtes de mauvaise foi »

Finch pinça les lèvres mais préféra se taire. Reese le relâcha et ils allèrent s'installer autour de la table. L'ex agent laissa passer quelques minutes puis demanda, l'air innocent :

-« Alors c'est comestible ? » Son regard pétillant de malice le trahissait. Finch faillit protester, puis affirma plutôt :

-« Disons que je préfère cela plutôt que de jeûner »

Cette fois ce fut John qui protesta

-« Oh ! Rancunier en plus ! »

-« Peut être M Reese. Je copie sur vous »

-« Vous êtes taquin Finch. Vous savez que je me vengerai ? »

-« Je m'y attend. Mais connaissant vos façons de vous venger de moi c'est peut être bien ce que je cherche ? »

Reese plissa les yeux tel un chat guettant sa proie

-« Je vois. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre »

Finch se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas regretter ses provocations. Reese savait trop bien comment le torturer quand il en avait envie. Sauf que ces tortures là étaient loin de lui déplaire…

Après le diner il retourna dans son transat. Reese l'inclina en passant

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » interrogea Finch

-« Vous qui aimez observer le ciel, c'est le moment. Et avec cette inclinaison votre cou n'en souffrira pas » expliqua John. Il disparu un instant à l'intérieur « Surtout avec ça en plus » précisa t-il en ressortant, brandissant un oreiller

-« Merci » murmura Finch touché par ses intentions. Il le laissa installer l'oreiller et l'embrassa en remerciement. John régla son transat dans la même position et écouta son partenaire lui faire quelques commentaires. Au bout d'un moment le silence s'installa. Reese tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit devant son air si tranquille après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours. C'était si bon de le voir ainsi. Il se leva et entra sans bruit dans la villa. Il en ressortit avec deux couettes. Il en posa une sur son compagnon, récupérant ses lunettes avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis il se réinstalla dans son propre fauteuil et profita longuement du spectacle des étoiles, du calme seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues, avant de finalement céder au sommeil à son tour.

.

Finch ouvrit les yeux et chercha à se repérer, vaguement désorienté. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient le ciel. Il frissonna lorsqu'il glissa un bras hors de la couverture pour saisir ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il y vit mieux il réalisa qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit dans le transat, tout comme son compagnon. Toutefois il n'en ressentait aucun inconfort. Il observa le visage endormi de Reese, totalement détendu. Aperçu Bear allongé entre les deux sièges

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil le plus doucement possible mais John dut percevoir le mouvement et ouvrit les yeux

-« Tout va bien Harold ? »

-« Plutôt oui. Même si je n'avais jamais dormi à la belle étoile »

-« Et ça vous a plu ? »

-« J'avoue que oui. Et ce lever de soleil est magnifique ! »

-« En effet » approuva Reese. Ils le contemplèrent de longues minutes puis Finch se leva

-« Je crois que je vais aller finir ma nuit à l'intérieur. Il fait un peu frais »

-« D'accord. Je vous suis » annonça John en s'étirant

-« Tant mieux, vous me réchaufferez » jugea l'informaticien avec un sourire mutin

-« Mais avec plaisir ! »

Finch gagna la chambre, ôta ses vêtements et s'installa dans le lit. John le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Aussitôt allongé il le prit dans ses bras et Finch se blottit spontanément contre lui

-« Ca vous va ? » s'amusa John devant son empressement

-« Parfait » soupira l'informaticien

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir pour se réveiller assez tard dans la matinée

-« J'adore faire la grasse matinée avec vous » déclara Reese en vérifia l'horloge « Je pourrais m'y habituer facilement »

-« Je n'en doute pas » s'amusa Finch

John se leva et enfila son pantalon

-« A cette heure je n'ai plus qu'à préparer le déjeuner « jugea t-il

-« Oh je pense que votre assistant y trouvera tout de même son compte » jugea Finch en voyant Bear tourner autour de son maître avec impatience

Finch se prépara. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier son ordinateur discrètement comme il l'avait fait deux ou trois fois depuis leur arrivée. John l'avait d'ailleurs surpris la veille mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Finch savait qu'il le comprenait. Il les rejoignît ensuite dans la cuisine

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda t-il

-« Ca dépend. Mais si vous avez faim j'aime mieux que vous alliez attendre à côté » répondit John

-« Est-ce que je vous fais peur M Reese ? » demanda l'informaticien, taquin

-« Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable dans une cuisine Finch et cela n'a rien de rassurant » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler M Reese »

-« De mes ingrédients qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre quand vous apparaissez par exemple »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Méfiez vous Harold : je pourrais riposter » menaça l'ex agent en brandissant sa cuillère « votre chemise fera une victime toute trouvée »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je vais vous attendre à côté » affirma t-il en battant en retraite

-« Sage décision » ricana Reese « Même si votre pressing est plutôt efficace »

-« Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable M Reese ! »

John secoua la tête. L'obsession d'Harold envers ses vêtements l'étonnerait toujours.

Finalement après le repas, John décida d'aller profiter de la mer tandis que Finch se réinstallait avec son livre.

.

OooooooooO

.

Les yeux mi clos, Finch observait son compagnon revenir vers lui, Bear trottant à ses côtés. Il admira sa silhouette qui se détachait sur le bleu du ciel. Il était déjà bronzé en seulement quelques heures. Décoiffé par le vent, détendu et souriant. _« Tentateur »_ songea t-il. Une pensée à chasser d'urgence, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Bear vint réclamer une caresse.

-« Il a l'air de s'être bien amusé » constata Finch en caressant le malinois.

-« Je confirme. Cette plage est superbe. Vous avez eut une idée formidable » affirma John en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de prendre place dans le transat voisin du sien.

-« Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise »

John lui prit la main et la conserva dans la sienne.

-« J'aimerais que cela dure une éternité » soupira Reese.

Finch sourit à cette réplique si inattendue de sa part.

Une heure s'écoula lentement. Le soleil commençait à baisser. John se leva et se posta devant son compagnon.

-« Vous venez faire une balade ? »

-« Hum… pourquoi pas ? » estima celui-ci

John l'aida à se lever et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-« En avant »

Finch hésita quelques secondes puis l'imita. Après tout ils étaient seuls en ce lieu. Ils longèrent la plage tranquillement, marchant dans les vagues. La température de l'eau était douce. Bear courait joyeusement devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite crique à l'écart, les rochers la délimitaient, formant un cercle naturel où l'on se retrouvait à l'abri des regards. John y entraina son compagnon avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser avec impatience. Finch devina son envie, vit son regard assombrit par le désir.

-« John… Stop… pas ici » protesta t-il, cherchant à se dégager. Mais John resserra sa prise.

-« Vous avez dit que nous étions sur une plage privée » murmura t-il en frôlant ses lèvres

-« Oui mais… »

-« Et vous avez dit qu'elle nous est réservée, juste pour nous deux » insista t-il

Finch sentait ses mains le parcourir, le faisant frissonner encore et encore, son regard lourd de promesse qui le détaillait. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à échapper à la tentation.

-« Certes » répondit-il cherchant à affermir sa voix « mais quelqu'un pourrait … » tenta t-il

-« Il n'y a personne Harold » l'interrompit John « Personne d'autre que vous … et moi… Moi et l'envie que j'ai de vous… » Énonça t-il, entrecoupant chaque phrase d'un baiser toujours plus passionné.

-« John » soupira Finch, dont la faible résistance fondait sous la tendresse de son partenaire.

L'ex agent continuait de l'embrasser, des baisers légers comme des caresses qu'il posait doucement, au hasard, sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il glissa dans son cou et Finch gémit en sentant ses lèvres laissaient leur empreinte sur sa peau.

-« Soyez folie Harold… Soyez déraison…. Pour moi… Comme lors de notre première nuit… » Chuchota John continuant de l'embrasser entre chaque demande « Oubliez tout ce qui n'est pas nous… juste un moment… juste une heure… »

Finch n'était que frémissement sous ses lèvres qui parcouraient son visage, ses mains qui exploraient son corps. Elles cessèrent un instant leur douce torture, le temps de déboutonner sa chemise et de la faire tomber au sol. Puis, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus un obstacle, elles repartirent à l'assaut, le dessinant, caressant sa peau qu'il sentait devenir brulante sous ses doigts, sculptant inlassablement ses courbes.

Reese se laissa tomber à genou pour mieux embrasser son torse, laissant des trainées de baisers tantôt doux, un simple frôlement, tantôt plus appuyé, provocateur, cherchant les points les plus sensibles. Les yeux clos, Finch avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il caressa sa nuque puis ses épaules, il sentait les frissons qu'il faisait naître sous ses caresses. Ils partageaient le même besoin de l'autre. Besoin de plus... Incapable de lui résister davantage, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, passant ses bras autour de son cou. John repris aussitôt possession de ses lèvres comme s'il ne pouvait s'en rassasier et Finch lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Ils firent durer le baiser autant qu'ils le purent puis John le bascula doucement en arrière, l'allongeant sur le sable chaud et continua de le tourmenter, il pouvait sentir son corps s'enflammer sous ses mains et se réjouissait de chacun de ses soupirs. Finch se sentait partir dans ce monde de plaisir où seul John savait l'emmener mais quelque chose le gênait : le tissu de sa chemise frottant contre sa peau nue. C'était frustrant. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, sans barrière. Il tenta de déboutonner l'indésirable vêtement mais Reese l'étourdissait, rendait ses gestes maladroits. N'y tenant plus, il tira sur le tissu d'un mouvement brusque, arrachant les boutons qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sable. Mais enfin il put poser ses mains sur lui sans entrave, avec un soupir satisfait. John eut un petit rire. Il se redressa et retira sa chemise d'un geste souple.

-« Il suffisait de demander » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses caresses. Finch grogna et se cala contre lui. John sentit les mains de son compagnon glisser dans son dos, repartir vers ses épaules puis descendre lentement, s'arrêter un instant au creux de ses reins, le faisant gémir doucement, puis s'aventurer sous la ceinture du pantalon, inquisitrices. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle court. L'audace soudaine de son partenaire le lui faisait paraître encore plus désirable.

-« Harold » haleta t-il d'une voix rauque qui provoqua un long frisson chez l'informaticien. Il saisit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains, l'attira près du sien.

-« John… voulez vous finir de nous ôter… tout cela… » Plaida Finch

Reese sourit de le voir rougir

-« Il suffit de demander »murmura t-il avant de lui obéir avec empressement. Puis il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, un sourire trouva écho chez l'autre, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, deux corps enchainés l'un à l'autre... A cet instant ils étaient seuls au monde, seuls les gestes importaient encore. Complice, le vent emportait les soupirs et les mots d'amour pour les confondre avec le bruit des vagues…


End file.
